Tu nombre envenena mis sueños
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Bellatrix-Sirius La historia de una obsesión.
1. Ya no está

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí está mi nuevo fic. Y tengo que decir que de todos los que tengo ahora mismo, es el que más me está gustando. Siempre me gustó el personaje de Bellatrix (no tanto el de Sirius, la verdad, pero estoy empezando a apreciarlo jejeje), y creo que un fic de ellos dos puede dar muchos aspectos interesantes. En este, sobre todo, hay un gran trasfondo social, en lo referente a la familia Black y a las tradiciones, un tanto retrógadas, de las familias sangre limpia. El ff está principalmente enfocado desde el punto de vista de Bellatrix, porque al ser, en mi opinión, un personaje bastante complicado, pues me resulta más fácil explicar su personalidad si escribo el fic desde su punto de vista. La historia comienza desde el final, como podréis ver, y en los siguientescapítulos veremos como se desarrolla la relación entre ellos desde su infancia.**

**¿Se me olvida algo?**

**Ah, bueno, tengo que admitir que estoy incumpliendo mi promesa de subir el fic cuando llegara a escribir las 50 páginas, pero es que ¡estaba muy impaciente por ver qué os parece! (por tanto¡espero que me dejéis reviews, please) (Ak pone ojitos como el gato de Shrek), así que espero que cuando vuelva de las vacaciones de semana santa me hayáis dejado algún mensajito.**

**Disclaimer: No gano nada con esto y los personajes son de JKRowling. Y creo que el título de "tu nombre envenena mis sueños" ya existe en una película o algún libro (no lo sé, pero por si acaso). Un par de frases están sacadas directamente de la ODF, pero como ahora mismo no tengo aquí mi version en español, pues las traducí de la de ingles y no se si eran exactamente así en español.**

**Como espero (y si no preparáos para mi Cruciatus muajajajaja, es broma), que Marin y Joanne se pasen por aquí, pues os dejo una notita abajo. ok?Así que dedico este fic a Marin Black, voluntariosa sirusiana, que me está haciendo apreciar a Sirius (¡pero nunca seré una de vosotras! yo Severus forever) y que gracias a ella descubrí que mi nueva pareja favorita es Bellatrix/Sirius, y que, como no, me presentó los fics de Joanne que son ¡la caña de España! y que os los recomiendo a todos. Y también lo dedico a mis queridas sisters Marian, April y Carly que me hacen de beta readers y a las que bombardeo a preguntas (aunque ellas no leen el fic por esta pagina, igualmente se lo dedico) MUAKSS! (Jop, vaya dedicatoria más larga, ni que hubiera ganado un Oscar)**

**TU NOMBRE ENVENENA MIS SUEÑOS**

**Capítulo 1: Ya no está**

"_Ahora eres libre, y yo no._

_Ahora tienes paz, y yo no._

_Ahora estás muerto, y yo no."_

Esas eran las palabras que se repetían en su mente hasta perder el sentido, involuntariamente, como si la locura a la que había logrado escapar en su estancia en Azkaban hubiera aparecido súbitamente. No entendía por qué aquel odioso sentimiento había vuelto en ese preciso momento. Debía sentirse orgullosa, tal vez incluso eufórica, había sido la única que había conseguido escapar, había sido un haz de luz roja salido de su propia varita el que había hecho que su primo cayera a través del velo. Quizás debería sentirse angustiada por el futuro incierto que ahora esperaba a los detenidos, entre los cuales se encontraba su marido.

Pero no. Nada de aquello era lo que sentía.

Con paso cansado se acercó hasta la lujosa cama adoselada que la esperaba. Se dejó caer sobre ella, derrumbándose como si todas sus fuerzas la hubieran abandonado. El mullido colchón, las sábanas de seda, el calor de la chimenea encendida, la brillante luz de la luna que entraba a través de la ventana… nada de aquello hacía su vida menos miserable que cuando tenía que dormir sobre un camastro viejo y sucio en una habitación lúgubre donde la humedad le calaba los huesos y sus peores recuerdos le minaban la mente.

Ella, la fiel servidora del señor tenebroso, se sentía sin fuerzas para continuar. _"Ironías del destino"_ pensó a la vez que oía su propia carcajada llena de incredulidad. Había estado años en aquella prisión inmunda, esperando el momento para escapar y servir al señor tenebroso, y justo en el momento en que lo había logrado, había desaparecido todo lo que daba sentido a su vida.

Hacía sólo unos minutos que se burlaba de Potter en el departamento de misterios, hacía sólo unos minutos que le daba una lección a aquel estúpido niño sobre su experiencia con el cruciatus. La profecía ya no existía y todo había sido en vano. Tuvo miedo de las posibles represalias. Rogó y suplicó por no ser castigada. Pero a Voldemort no le importó lo que ella sintiera, se limitó a mandarla callar como a un mortífago novato. Se sintió humillada por eso, porque Voldemort prefiriera oír a Potter antes que a ella, cuando ella le había entregado su vida.

Luego, tuvo su pequeña gratificación. Su Amo la puso a salvo, desapareciendo del ministerio para llevarla a un lugar seguro, pero después de eso, de nuevo la indiferencia. La mandó a su habitación, como una niña pequeña que ha sido desobediente. Ella acató la orden sin reprochar nada. Sabía que el Lord estaba furioso, sus planes se habían desbaratado y ella era la única que había quedado de sus más fieles mortífagos. Sabía que no debía tenerle en cuenta la actitud que había tenido con ella esa noche, pero le era imposible.

Sólo en una noche se había traicionado a sí misma demasiadas veces. Ella, Bellatrix Black, nunca había tenido miedo, nunca había rogado ni suplicado, nunca se había dejado humillar sin defenderse, nunca habría matado a quien más amaba.

Por esa razón, ahora no le importaba estar a salvo en una lujosa mansión. De buena gana iría voluntariamente a Azkaban, otra vez. Porque en aquel lugar se rememoraban los peores recuerdos de la vida, y así podría recordar cada día aquel que se acababa de convertir en su peor recuerdo; el momento en que Sirius caía a través del velo.

Había tenido que morir para descubrir lo mucho que le amaba, a pesar de que ella había querido disfrazarlo de odio. Sus vidas se habían cruzado en demasiados momentos importantes, hasta el punto de haber sido ella quien le condujera a la muerte. No sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo, quizás fuera mejor que la locura se apoderara de ella definitivamente y así no tener que cargar con ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. Sirius ya no estaba, y era por su culpa. Eran demasiadas las palabras que nunca fueron dichas y demasiados los actos nunca cometidos, y ya nunca podría hacerlo.

Sirius ya no estaba… La razón que la mantenía viva, no estaba. No estaba para descargar su odio, no estaba para regocijarse en sus errores, no estaba para competir en quien era el mejor, no estaba para… No estaba.

Él había sido el eje de su vida. Por él se convirtió en mortífaga, para demostrar que era una auténtica Black, no como él, y que sería la mejor en lo que se propusiera. Por él decidió luchar contra la Orden del Fénix. Y el momento cumbre llegó, pero con final inesperado. Llevaba toda la vida esperando el momento en que pudiera enfrentarse a él, cara a cara, varita con varita. Era el momento de demostrarle que ella era la mejor, una verdadera Black orgullosa de su sangre y de su casa. Habían sido muchos años en los que había ido acumulando su odio hacia él. Habían sido demasiadas las coincidencias en las que los dos se habían visto involucrados, hasta el punto de coincidir en Azkaban durante muchos años a tan solo unas celdas de distancia. No logró aceptar que Sirius hubiera conseguido escaparse antes que ella. Y hacía tan sólo unos minutos le había tenido completamente a su merced. Habría podido matarlo si hubiera querido, era tan simple como conjurar una maldición asesina que, el débil corazón Gryffindor de su primo ni siquiera se habría atrevido a conjurar en el caso de que hubiera sabido hacerla. Pero no lo había hecho. Podría haber sido el final feliz que tanto había esperado, el momento en que ella demostraría que era superior a él, pero no había podido. En lugar del Avada Kedavra, ambos combatieron con simples hechizos casi inofensivos. Le conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su primo jamás le haría daño, y ella le necesitaba para seguir adelante. Sirius era su reto, una sombra que la acompañaba siempre para recordarle que mientras él estuviera vivo, ella tendría una razón para vivir, y no podía perderle. Era un sentimiento extraño lo que la unía a Sirius, una mezcla de amor, odio, atracción y dependencia. Sobre todo eso, dependencia. Le bastaba la certeza de que había podido acabar con él y le había perdonado la vida. Aquello para un Black era una humillación, claro que, Sirius no era un Black común.

Pero algo falló. Claramente, Sirius era inferior a ella, fue incapaz de esquivar uno de sus hechizos y cayó. Fue tan sólo un segundo, pero la caída de Sirius le pareció a cámara lenta. Intentó moverse, en un acto desesperado de cogerle antes de que atravesara por completo el velo, pero cada uno de sus músculos estaba paralizado. En ese segundo le dio tiempo a recordar años y años de vivencias junto a él. Le dio tiempo a recordar que le amaba a pesar de todo. Le veía caer, tan hermoso como siempre a pesar de la huella de Azkaban en su belleza, tan orgulloso como siempre, tan difícil como siempre…que cuando su cuerpo desapareció detrás del velo sólo pudo gritar. Aquel grito pudo ser interpretado como un grito de triunfo porque nadie sabía lo que se había roto en el interior del corazón de Bellatrix.

No lloró en ese momento, porque los Black no lloran en público, y fue entonces cuando reparó en la llegada de Dumbledore. Corrió, huyendo de si misma sin importarle a quienes dejaba atrás. Sólo quería desaparecer para siempre y si no atravesó el velo para seguir a Sirius, fue porque estaba tan aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar que no cayó en ese detalle.

Alcanzó el Atrio. No sabía a donde ir. Desde que ella y sus compañeros se escaparon de Azkaban, habían permanecido ocultos en una mansión imposible de localizar gracias a Artes Oscuras. Desde allí, al amparo de Voldemort, fue desde donde trazaron todo el plan. Ahora sabía que si huía, no podría volver allí, y a decir verdad, no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir ya que estaba siendo buscada por el ministerio.

En realidad no es que hubiera decidido abandonar a Voldemort, sólo había sido un momento de confusión fruto del dolor por la pérdida de Sirius. Pero entonces, cuando aún no era del todo consciente de lo que pretendía hacer, la oportunidad se presentó por sí sola; Potter la había seguido hasta el Atrio en busca de venganza.

En una carcajada llena de locura dejó escapar su frustración. De nuevo utilizó aquella voz burlona que imitaba un tono infantil para dirigirse a su oponente, sólo que esta vez no fue por decisión propia sino por la histeria que le había producido la repentina pérdida. Estaba fuera de sí.

'Sal, pequeño Harry.'

Deseaba darle su merecido. No sólo por ser Harry Potter, o por conseguir la profecía, que a decir verdad, acababa de olvidar que existía y que había sido el objetivo de toda aquella batalla, sino por ser el ahijado de Sirius, a quien su primo quería. Aquel niño se había ganado el cariño de su primo sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo y sólo había constituido un paso más en el distanciamiento entre ambos.

'¿Para que me has seguido entonces? Pensé que vendrías a vengar a mi querido primo.'

Y ella ahora tenía la oportunidad de vengarse de él. Ni ella lo había matado voluntariamente, ni Harry había alejado a Sirius de ella a conciencia. Tan sólo eran las circunstancias que los habían rodeado las que hacían que ahora ambos quisieran enfrentarse. Sus palabras podían parecer sarcásticas, estaba segura de que Harry jamás pensaría cuanta verdad había detrás de _mi querido primo._

Harry gritó, mostrándole que estaba allí dispuesto a pelear contra ella. A Bellatrix, en su estado de confusión y nerviosismo, le pareció muy divertido que aquel chico le plantara cara tan a la ligera. No tendría piedad.

'Ahh ¿le querías, pequeño Potter?'

Suponía que debía quererle, si no, no la habría seguido para luchar contra ella. Pero ella lo dijo sólo para ahondar un poco en la herida, la misma herida que ella guardaba ahora en su corazón. Ambos querían a Sirius, de forma diferente, pero le querían, y eso era lo que hacía que estuvieran a punto de enfrentarse.

Lo que ocurrió después pasó demasiado rápido. Fue muy fácil descargar toda su rabia contra Harry en un Cruciatus perfecto, incluso podría asegurar que habría sido capaz de matarlo de dolor. Luego, recordó la profecía. No podía decir que la muerte de Sirius tuviera sentido si lograba recuperar la profecía, nada podría ocupar ese vacío que él había dejado, pero al menos, si la conseguía, tendrían una oportunidad.

La noticia de que la profecía había desaparecido para siempre, como Sirius, sólo hizo aumentar su estado de histeria. Era algo inconcebible. Ya nada tenía sentido. Aquel niño se estaba burlando de ella para volverla loca. Por suerte, Voldemort llegó antes de que su integridad psíquica se rompiera en mil pedazos. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en un tiempo tan corto que su delicada estabilidad mental la hizo actuar de forma impropia en ella. Tuvo miedo de Voldemort, rogó y suplicó, y fue tratada como alguien insignificante.

En aquel momento no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, pero ahora, que yacía en la cama empapada en lágrimas, sabía que con Sirius se había ido toda su fortaleza. No le importaba lo que pasara, ni a ella, ni a su marido, ni al mundo mágico, ni a nadie. Sólo sentía los latidos de su corazón roto.

Sin Sirius, nada tenía sentido.

Lloraba y reía. Todo era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos. Veía a Sirius caer a través del velo una y otra vez, veía muchos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Reía porque cuando al fin había demostrado lo que llevaba toda la vida intentando demostrar, ya no le servía de nada. Sin Sirius, nada tenía sentido, y su mente parecía responder de igual forma. Nada de lo que pensaba tenía sentido, nada de lo que sentía tenía sentido.

Habían sido muchos años en los que había reprimido su amor hacia él, canalizándolo y autoconvenciéndose de que lo odiaba. Había llegado a ser algo tan rutinario que incluso había llegado a creer que lo odiaba de verdad. Por eso ahora maldecía que el verdadero sentimiento volviera a salir a flote. Ahora que ya era inútil. No recordaba llorar desde que era adolescente, y ahora lo estaba haciendo como nunca antes.

Recordando los años pasados se encontró haciéndose una pregunta. ¿Por qué amaba a Sirius?

Definitivamente, estaba loca. Nunca, estando en su sano juicio, habría admitido que le amaba. Sentía que de alguna forma, Sirius le había ganado la batalla. Él ya no estaba, y era por esa razón por lo que su mente se había desequilibrado por completo. Había sobrevivido más de una década en Azkaban, manteniéndose cuerda a pesar de la presencia permanente de los dementores. Escapó al borde de la locura, pero aún lúcida, y al final, Sirius había sido quien la había vuelto loca. Ella, que había torturado hasta la locura a los Longbottom, nunca pensó que caería en su propio juego. Volvió a reír.

De nuevo la pregunta. ¿Por qué amaba a Sirius?

La respuesta le pareció tan obvia que incluso le molestó la facilidad con la que surgieron los motivos, no habían servido de nada todos los años de represión.

Le amaba por ser él, Sirius, sangre de su sangre. Hermoso, valiente, divertido, travieso, reaccionario, firme, leal… De repente sólo podía ver virtudes en él, mientras que era incapaz de recordar los defectos que se había aprendido de memoria durante toda su vida. Ya no importaba todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa, ni todo en lo que se había convertido por su culpa. Lo único que importaba era, que ya no estaba.

**Marin Black¡aqui tienes el fic! Muchas gracias por aguantar mis preguntas sobre el fic, pero es que a veces creo que no explico bien las cosas y temía dar una impresión equivocada del personaje de Bellatrix. Besitos!**

**Joanne Distte: Bueno, ahora me dirás que ¿como que Bellatrix ama a Sirius? y me mandarás un Avada electrónico (como dice mi lectora Amsp14 jejeje), pero bueno, mi Bellatrix es un poco diferente a la tuya, como ves, pero espero que aún asi te guste el personaje y el fic. Pero en realidad, si conseguí transmitir bien lo que quería decir, resumiría que Bellatrix no es que "ame" a Sirius tal y como nosotros lo entendemos, sino que es un sentimiento obsesivo y dependiente. En los proximos capitulos verás como Bellatrix es asi de decidida y segura de si misma porque en realidad esconde un complejo de inferioridad hacia Sirius (parezco una psicóloga jejeje) que hace que quiera superarle constantemente. Total, que espero que te guste, que lo hayas leído y que haya sabido explicarme bien en el fic. Besitos!**


	2. El heredero

**¡Hola!**

**Al final he subido pronto el segundo capítulo, a ver si más gente se anima a leerlo. Como ya os dije, a partir de ahora la historia se desarrolla en lo que ocurrió en el pasado, desde la infancia de Sirius y Bellatrix hasta la muerte de Sirius. En este capítulo hago la introducción al "mundo" de la familia Black. Espero que os guste y también espero vuestras opiniones.**

**¡Muchos besitos!**

**Capítulo 2: El heredero**

Ya fueron rivales incluso antes de nacer. La noble y ancestral familia Black estaba de enhorabuena. Por fin esperaban un heredero.

Aquel sencillo acontecimiento se convirtió en una pugna silenciosa entre los dos sucesores de la sangre Black. Ambos se habían casado con respetables mujeres de acreditado linaje, como no podía ser menos para un Black. Lo primero era la sangre, y el casamiento debía llevarse a cabo de acuerdo con las normas. Toda familia de sangre limpia aspiraba a encontrar un linaje adecuado con el que enlazar a su familia. En el caso de los Black, era casi imposible encontrar una familia de sangre limpia más antigua que la suya propia. El hecho de tener dos varones en la línea de sucesión abría un abanico casi infinito de posibilidades a la hora de encontrar una esposa. Nada era más atractivo para una familia de sangre limpia que casar a una hija con un Black. De ese modo, y como venía siendo habitual desde hacía siglos, los matrimonios se concertaron en la más temprana adolescencia.

El mayor de los hermanos, Jacobus, se casó con una joven llamada Amelia, cuya familia, además de ser sangre limpia, también contaba con una larga tradición Slytherin, lo cual era un gran punto a su favor. El menor, Cepheus, se casó con una bella joven, Elladora, de similares características.

Para cuando Cepheus y Elladora contrajeron matrimonio, Jacobus y Amelia llevaban varios años de casados sin haber conseguido engendrar un hijo. Aquel incidente desató la competencia entre ambas familias. Según la tradición de las familias de sangre limpia, el heredero legítimo sería el primer hijo varón de los descendientes. Todo parecía estar perdido para Jacobus y Amelia, pero milagrosamente, ambas mujeres quedaron embarazadas con pocos meses de diferencia.

Al típico carácter Black de los maridos, había que añadir la naturaleza manipuladora de las esposas. Las dos mujeres habían sido educadas para ser ambiciosas, y la posibilidad de que su futuro hijo fuera el heredero agravó la rivalidad, una competencia siempre suavizada detrás de sutiles comentarios, pero claramente patente.

En aquellos tiempos, no había medios mágicos fiables para saber el sexo del futuro hijo, y todo se limitó a esperar el momento del nacimiento. Amelia esperaba el bebé para Mayo mientras que Elladora esperaba para Junio. Los nueve meses de embarazo se desarrollaron como una auténtica carrera de fondo, aunque finalmente ocurrió algo inesperado.

Jacobus y Amelia se encontraban en el salón de su casa, en Grimmauld Place. Él repasaba las citas del día siguiente. Era medimago, y aunque no necesitaba el dinero para vivir, tenía una consulta privada para mantenerse ocupado de alguna forma. Ella tejía ropa para el bebé, una ropa que no necesitaba porque ya tenía tres baúles llenos y más aún que le quedaba por recibir después de que naciera el niño. Entonces, una lechuza se posó en el alféizar de la ventana.

Amelia se levantó a ver qué ocurría. No esperaban noticias de nadie y además era una noche bastante lluviosa como para enviar una lechuza por algo insignificante. Sin decirle nada a su marido, fue hasta la ventana, era la lechuza de Cepheus. Cogió la nota que llevaba atada a la pata y al leerla se quedó de piedra.

'No puedo creer que esa zorra se haya puesto de parto.' murmuró, no lo bastante flojo como para que Jacobus no la oyera.

'¿Qué dices?'

'Tu cuñada se ha puesto de parto, quieren que vayas ahora mismo.' dijo Amelia mientras

andaba nerviosa de un lado a otro.

No podía creer que hubiera pasado eso, ella era quien tenía que dar a luz primero. Estaba convencida de que Elladora lo había provocado de alguna forma para adelantarse a ella.

Jacobus no parecía tan preocupado como su esposa y se limitó a decir:

'Pero si Elladora aún está de siete meses…'

'¿Y te sorprende? Seguro que tomó una infusión de jengibre con sangre de dragón para

provocarse el parto. Es muy lista, ha estado esperando hasta los siete meses para que no sea demasiado peligroso.'

'No digas esas tonterías. Dudo mucho que quisiera poner en peligro al bebé haciendo eso.' dijo Jacobus cogiendo su maletín de medimago para ir a casa de su hermano.

'Oh sí, ya lo creo, merece la pena intentarlo sólo para que su hijo se lleve la fortuna Black…'

'Amelia… ninguno de los niños se quedará sin su parte de herencia, a menos que hagan algo muy deshonroso.' dijo Jacobus medio en broma antes de despedirse de su mujer con un beso en la mejilla.

'Bueno… podrías hacer algo cuando saques al bebé, nadie se daría cuenta, podría ser un accidente, o puede que a Elladora se le complique el parto. ¡Si! Eso sería una buena idea.' dijo Amelia eufórica por la repentina inspiración.

Jacobus la miró con desaprobación. No pensaba tenerle en cuenta ninguno de sus disparates. La familia Black era sobre todo eso, una familia, muy unida, y no pretendía hacer daño a su futuro sobrino aunque pudiera.

Jacobus desapareció en el interior de la chimenea, camino de la casa de su hermano. Amelia mientras tanto, se sentó a esperar, mordiéndose las uñas y deseando cada segundo que algo saliera mal. Era su hijo quien debía ser el heredero.

Cuando Jacobus apareció en la chimenea de la casa, encontró a Cepheus sentado en el sofá con aire preocupado. El joven, que tenía 23 años, se levantó al ver a su hermano para conducirle hasta el dormitorio.

'Se ha adelantado demasiado ¿será peligroso?' dijo Cepheus esperando impaciente la respuesta.

'Espero que no. Pero dime ¿ha ocurrido algo para que se haya puesto de parto tan repentinamente?' preguntó el mayor de los dos recordando las palabras de su esposa.

'No, sólo que esta mañana fuimos a montar a caballo…'

'¡A quién se le ocurre!' exclamó Jacobus con el ceño fruncido.

'Fue idea mía, lo siento, no esperaba que…'

'Una idea genial, sí, una mujer embarazada de siete meses montando a caballo…'

No quiso seguir escuchando las patéticas disculpas de su hermano, así que se limitó a seguirle hasta el dormitorio, a través de la puerta podían oírse los quejidos de la mujer.

'Como ha sido tan repentino sólo hemos podido avisar a una mujer de aquí cerca que tenía

experiencia en partos.' explicó Cepheus.

Jacobus entró en el dormitorio apartando a su hermano de un empujón. Ya se imaginaba a qué tipo de persona había buscado para asistir el alumbramiento, una vieja que no tenía más conocimiento de medimagia que cualquier niño pequeño.

La joven Elladora estaba empapada en sudor. Apenas si tenía 18 años, pero no le importaba ser madre a esa edad tan temprana, era para lo que había sido educada, y más aún si podía dar un heredero para la familia Black. Llevaba varias horas de parto y estaba exhausta.

Aquello no avanzaba de ninguna forma y pensó que podría tener complicaciones, por lo que avisaron a Jacobus.

Gracias a la intervención del medimago, que preparó unas efectivas pociones para la mujer, finalmente todo se desencadenó de forma rápida. La cabeza del bebé comenzaba a salir. Tenía bastante cabello para ser un bebé, un cabello negro, como un auténtico Black. Salió un hombro, luego el otro, y ya el cuerpo entero sin problemas. Jacobus no pudo evitar sonreír. Había sido una niña.

'¿Cómo está el niño, ¿está sano?' alcanzó a decir la madre.

'Está perfectamente, aunque es muy pequeña, no debe pesar más de dos kilos.' contestó

Jacobus, feliz.

'¿Pequeña, ¿PEQUEÑA, ¿ha sido una jodida niña?' exclamó Elladora rompiendo a llorar.

La anciana se había llevado a la niña para lavarla y la traía envuelta en una toalla. Se la tendió al padre. Cepheus miraba a la niña con ojos llenos de emoción, aunque todos estaban un poco consternados por la respuesta de Elladora. Ni siquiera a él le importaba en esos momentos que hubiera sido una niña.

'Mírala, es preciosa, se parece a ti, aunque tiene el pelo de los Black.' dijo Cepheus intentando que su mujer cogiera al bebé.

'No quiero verla. Llévatela. ¡NO LA QUIERO!' gritó Elladora entre sollozos, dándose la vuelta para hundir la cara en la almohada.

Cepheus se giró para dirigir a su hermano una mirada de incomprensión. Éste le indicó que le siguiera fuera del dormitorio.

'Tranquilo, es normal que después del nacimiento ocurra esto, la madre necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. Se llama depresión post parto.' dijo Jacobus.

'Pero ¿y si se niega a alimentarla? Ha sido prematura, necesitará cuidados especiales.' dijo Cepheus con preocupación.

Jacobus le indicó como debía cuidarla y alimentarla hasta que la madre la aceptara y le dejó claro que le avisara si necesitaba algo.

Jacobus volvió tal y como había llegado, a través de la chimenea. Habían pasado varias horas desde que salió de su casa, pero Amelia aún esperaba en la misma posición en que la dejó. Vio aparecer a su marido con una amplia sonrisa y antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar en lo que aquello significaba, obtuvo la mejor de las noticias.

'Ha sido una niña.' dijo Jacobus.

Amelia se abrazó a él de un salto casi llorando de alegría.

'Entonces… nuestro Sirius será el heredero.' dijo convencida. 'Éste bebé sí que será un varón.'

Pasaron casi dos meses desde que Bellatrix naciera una lluviosa noche de Abril. Ya en el mes de Junio, Amelia se preparaba para el inminente nacimiento. Lo peor que podía pasar era que su bebé también fuera niña, con lo que de nuevo estarían como al principio y tendrían que intentar tener otro bebé. Pero la mujer estaba completamente segura de que no haría falta. Efectivamente, el bebé fue un niño. Lo llamaron Sirius. Al igual que su prima, él también tenía los rasgos Black y era un niño precioso que pronto se convirtió en la alegría de la familia.

Sin embargo, aquellos meses fueron muy difíciles para la pequeña Bellatrix, que ni siquiera tuvo un nombre hasta pasados dos meses. Sus padres no se habían preocupado por buscar un nombre en el caso de que fuera una niña. Elladora se había negado a alimentarla, y el bebé salió adelante en su delicado estado gracias a los cuidados permanentes de su padre, pero aún así, parecía que seguía siendo demasiado pequeña.

Elladora se había pasado aquellos dos meses sin levantarse de la cama, y sólo lo hizo cuando oyó a Cepheus maldecir a lo lejos. La joven apareció de repente en el salón, donde su marido leía la carta que le anunciaba el nacimiento de Sirius.

'¿Qué ocurre?' dijo Elladora.

Cepheus se sobresaltó al oírla. No esperaba encontrarla allí ya que no se levantaba de la cama salvo para lo imprescindible.

'Amelia acaba de dar a luz un varón. Se llamará Sirius.' anunció el hombre.

'Fantástico.' dijo Elladora con ironía. 'Esa zorra ya tiene lo que quería. Y yo mientras, con una patética niña…'

Cepheus sintió un odio repentino hacia su mujer. Ni siquiera había preguntado una sola vez por la niña en esos dos meses. Ni siquiera había accedido a mirarla. En un rincón del salón, el bebé comenzó a llorar en la cuna, como si fuera consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

'Te recuerdo que la niña aún no tiene nombre.' dijo Cepheus.

'Me da igual, ponle como te de la gana.' dijo Elladora haciendo el ademán de volver a su cama.

'No puedes ignorar que existe. ¡Es tu hija! Mírala.' dijo Cepheus cogiendo a la niña para acunarla. 'Ella te necesita, eres su madre.'

'Ni yo la necesito, ni ella me necesita.' dijo Elladora.

Pero en el momento en que trató de darse la vuelta, vislumbró algo entre las mantas que su marido sostenía. Vio de soslayo la cara del bebé, que ya no lloraba en brazos de su padre. Era una niña preciosa, claramente se parecía a ella salvo por el cabello, que era de un negro tan reluciente que parecía sobrenatural. Sobreponiéndose al remordimiento, se giró definitivamente para ocupar su cama, sin decir nada más.

Cepheus vio como su esposa abandonaba la habitación sin más intención de hacer caso a la niña. Sintió cómo la niña trataba de sobrevivir con sus precarios cuidados y sintió cómo crecería sin el amor de una madre que la había abandonado en el momento de nacer. Aquella niña tendría carácter, sería una luchadora nata, lo había demostrado en los pocos meses que tenía de vida. Miró al cielo y vio las brillantes estrellas. Entonces supo el nombre que debía llevar. Jacobus le había puesto a su hijo que acababa de nacer, Sirius, el nombre de una estrella. Tuvo la sensación de que, por todo lo que había ocurrido, Sirius y su hija estarían enfrentados toda la vida. Él ya conocía a su hija, llevaba dos meses con ella y creyó encontrar el nombre que le iría perfecto. También sería el nombre de una estrella, como el de Sirius.

'Te llamarás Bellatrix. Es el nombre de una estrella y significa "La guerrera".'

**Comentarios:**

**Lo del nombre de Bellatrix es real, es cierto que Bellatrix es una estrella y su nombre significa "la guerrera" o "la amazona." Elegí el nombre de Cepheus porque según la mitología, Cepheus es el padre de Andrómeda.**

**Otra cosa que me di cuenta después de llevar bastante avanzado el ff: Según mis cálculos, Bellatrix no puede ser de la misma edad de Sirius, pero bueno, tomemos con que si lo es porque si no se arruinaría mi historia. Resulta que según el árbol genealógico de los Black, Bellatrix es la mayor, luego iría Andrómeda y después Narcisa. Tomando el dato de la edad de Sirius en la ODF (35 años) y la edad de Tonks (dice que acabó un año antes la carrera de auror, que dura tres años, por tanto Tonks debe tener mínimo 22 años) me sale una diferencia de edad entre ellos de 13 años. Con lo cual, supongo que tomando que Andrómeda tuviera a Tonks con 17 o 18 años, pues ya nos sale incluso mayor que Sirius, y por tanto, Bellatrix también. No se si me expliqué, pero vaya, que me basé en lo que dijo JKRowling de que Snape se juntaba con un grupo que resultaron ser todos mortífagos (entre los que estaba Bellatrix) y tomé que eran de la misma edad, aunque ya vemos que debía ser mayor.**

**Pero bueno: ¡OBLIVIATE! (nos quedamos con que Bella y Sirius son de igual edad ¿vale?)**

**Respondo reviews:**

**Ana María: Me alegro que te hayas pasado por este también (tengo una gran deuda contigo, amiga ;-D) La parte que elegí de la batalla me sirvió para dar esa otra visión de Bellatrix (realmente creo que no lo mató a propósito, si hubiera querido le habría bastado un simple Avada ¿no?) y de ahí me surgió la idea del ff. Gracias por pasarte. ¡Besitos! Ay, como viste tomé tu frase de Avada electrónico, es que me hizo mucha gracia XD**

**Joanne Distte: ¡Gracias! En verdad esperaba ansiosa tu opinión (aunque confieso que me daba un poco de miedo que no te gustara jejejeje) Cogiste al vuelo la intención del ff (Un Excelente para ti en Comentario de texto ;-D) También me alegro que pienses que he tratado bien al personaje de Bellatrix a pesar de ser una visión diferente de la tuya, pero no por eso pienses que esta Bellatrix será una blandengue, ¡por supuesto que no! Ya leí que pensaste en continuar EBDJ ¡qué bien! Seguro que se te ocurre algo para seguirlo, si se me ocurre alguna idea te la comento. A ver si nos vemos por el msn. ¡Besitos!**

**Carly McKinnon Potter: ¡No pude resistirme! Jejeje, es que dije, "jop, si lo subo ahora podré leer los reviews cuando vuelva de vacaciones", era demasiado tentador, perdona que no te avisara pero es que lo subí en un ataque repentino jejeje. Si puedes mándame el cap 6 con los comentarios, please. ¡Besitos mi sister! Y ¡ánimo con el trol-squib amargado! XDD**

**Marlenn: Me alegro que te haya gustado Me pareció muy interesante lo que me dijiste de que siempre se compite con alguien que te atrae, nunca con alguien que desprecias. Lo tomaré en cuenta (es lo bueno de dejar reviews jejeje) Y opino lo mismo que tu sobre esa frase de "tu sabes hacerlo mejor", a parte de la escena de la lucha contra Sirius (reitero que pienso que Bellatrix lo mató sin querer porque si no le habría mandado un Avada y punto) esa frase me hizo pensar en la relación que planteo en el ff, y como verás, tendrá mucha importancia a lo largo de la historia. ¡Espero seguir viéndote por aquí! Besitos.**

**Marin Black: Jejejeje, la escena de la batalla me quedó muy apropiada para manipular el ff a mi punto de vista ;-D A ver qué te parece este capítulo, uno nuevo que no has leído aún… aunque ya te conté demasiadas cosas el otro día Ahora me queda saber expresar bien como va forjándose esa relación obsesiva con el tiempo y como ella se niega a admitirlo. ¡Besitos, mi "voluntariosa sirusiana"! **


	3. En la sombra

**¡Holas!**

**Aquí traigo el capítulo 3 (no he tardado mucho en subirlo ¿verdad?) Os cuento que, para desgracia de mis otros ff, llevo éste bastante adelantado, ya voy por el capítulo 8. Supongo que me tiene un poco absorbida porque estoy deseando llegar a cuando son un poco más mayores. Es que yo supongo que cuando eran pequeños no se odiaban. Bueno, no adelanto más cosas jejejeje. **

**En este capítulo veremos un poco más de la familia Black y cómo era la vida de Sirius y Bellatrix antes de entrar en Hogwarts.**

**Espero que os guste y no os resulte un aburrimiento, ya que, aunque hay cosas que puedan parecer sin importancia, son cosas que yo creo importantes para el desarrollo de Sirius y Bellatrix y sobre todo para la relación entre ellos.**

**Bueno¡espero vuestros reviews!**

**Capítulo 3: En la sombra**

El tiempo pasó, y la preferencia hacia Sirius por parte de la familia se hacía cada vez más patente. Las tradiciones de las familias de sangre limpia solían ser bastante machistas en ese aspecto. Lo importante era tener un heredero varón, y el destino de las niñas se limitaba a encontrarles un marido apropiado. Lo normal era que las chicas contrajeran matrimonio nada más acabar los estudios básicos en Hogwarts, a la edad de 17 o 18 años, era a los varones a los que se les reservaba el privilegio de estudiar alguna carrera después. La educación de las chicas era muy parecida a la de las geishas japonesas. Se les educaba para ser esposas sumisas, buenas amantes, buenas anfitrionas, de animada conversación y amplia cultura, pero también en el arte de la manipulación y en el sentido de la ambición.

Sirius vivía en Grimmauld Place con sus padres y sus abuelos paternos. El hecho de vivir con sus abuelos hacía aún más evidente que Sirius se había convertido en la gran expectativa de la familia. Crecía rodeado de las atenciones que cualquier niño desearía, no había juguete en el mundo mágico que Sirius no tuviera. Además, cualquier insignificante hazaña del pequeño se convertía rápidamente en objeto de celebración. No importaba que Bellatrix fuera la primera en empezar a hablar o a dar sus primeros pasos, aquello no importaba a nadie salvo a su padre, pero la cosa era muy diferente cuando se trataba de Sirius. Esto no significaba que sus abuelos paternos mostraran la misma indeferencia hacia Bellatrix que su madre, sino que la pequeña niña era algo secundario en comparación con el heredero. De cada diez regalos que Sirius recibía, Bellatrix sólo obtenía un pequeño detalle, poco más que un regalo de cumpleaños o en Navidades o en alguna otra ocasión especial.

Poco más de un año después de nacer Bellatrix, Elladora había vuelto a quedar embarazada y dio a luz otra niña. Esta vez, también fue Cepheus quien se encargó de darle un nombre: Andrómeda. Y al año siguiente, de nuevo Amelia y Elladora coincidieron en sus embarazos, sólo que esta vez ya no había lugar a dudas, ya había un heredero. Entonces, dos años después del nacimiento de Sirius y Bellatrix, nacieron sus respectivos hermanos: Regulus y Narcisa.

Elladora seguía ignorando a Bellatrix, aquella niña había sido el mayor fracaso de su vida y le resultaba imposible perdonarla. Con su segundo embarazo, la mujer pareció recobrar un poco la alegría, y a pesar de que hubiese sido otra niña, el trato fue muy diferente. Era Bellatrix y no Andrómeda quien había desbaratado sus planes. De ese modo, Andrómeda encontró algo del cariño que Bellatrix nunca tuvo por parte de su madre. Pero tras el nacimiento de Narcisa, la mujer se volcó por completo en la pequeña. Para ella, no parecía existir otra niña más que Narcisa.

Aquel comportamiento excesivo hizo que Cepheus se diera cuenta de algo que intuyó el día que nació Bellatrix: que su mujer estaba desequilibrada.

Elladora se pasaba el día admirando a su nueva hija y llamándola con todo tipo de sobrenombres ridículos como "princesita" o "bomboncito acaramelado". Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, era joven, unos 22 años, y conservaba intacta su delgada figura a pesar de las tres hijas que había tenido. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, de un rubio casi platino, ligeramente ondulado, y los ojos color miel. Bellatrix y Andrómeda también eran unas niñas muy bellas, ambas con el pelo negro azabache y los ojos grises, rasgos claramente Black, pero Narcisa se convirtió en la rareza de la familia. Por primera vez había un miembro Black con el pelo rubio. Aunque Narcisa tuviera los ojos grises de los Black, Elladora parecía especialmente contenta por algo tan insignificante como que la niña hubiera heredado su color de pelo, y como si eso constituyera un extraño vínculo especial, no se separaba de ella ni un segundo. Cepheus, sin embargo, se dedicó casi exclusivamente a Bellatrix. Desde que su madre la repudiara, él había estado a su lado intentando suplir el cariño de su madre.

De este modo, pasaron los años. Narcisa siempre al costado de su madre, convirtiéndose en la niña mimada. Bellatrix, solitaria pero muy apegada a su padre. Y Andrómeda creció libre, sin excesivas atenciones por parte de sus padres pero tampoco siendo olvidada como su hermana mayor.

En esos primeros años, Sirius y Bellatrix se vieron en pocas ocasiones. Sus familias eran poco dadas a las visitas, así que las únicas veces que se encontraron fueron en cumpleaños y fiestas Navideñas. Pero al pasar el tiempo, Sirius se aburría demasiado en su enorme mansión llena de juguetes. Su casa estaba emplazada en pleno Londres muggle y según la educación de un sangre limpia, no le estaba permitido relacionarse con niños muggles. Al principio lograba entretenerse con Regulus, pero la situación ya le resultaba demasiado monótona. Entonces fue cuando empezó a frecuentar la casa de sus primas.

Estaba claro que a Amelia no le agradaba Elladora, y el sentimiento era mutuo, pero no podía negarle a Sirius que se relacionara con sus primas, después de todo, eran de la misma familia.

A Sirius le encantaba ir a casa de Bellatrix. Ellas vivían en una mansión a las afueras de un pueblo cercano a Londres. No había otras casas cerca en varios kilómetros, ya que los terrenos anexos a la casa eran bastante extensos. Cuando iba allí, Sirius se sentía libre. Corría por los prados junto a sus primas y su hermano, se bañaban en el arroyo, se perdían por los terrenos en busca de algún descubrimiento interesante… No le importaba que no hubiera otros niños, con ellos cinco se bastaban, y lo mismo les pasaba a sus primas. A ellas tampoco les estaba permitido relacionarse con los niños muggles del pueblo, así que agradecían las visitas de Sirius y Regulus como una vía de escape.

Al principio, fueron educados por separado. Era obvio que sus padres no pensaban enviarles a ninguna escuela muggle antes de entrar en Hogwarts, así que tenían que encargarse ellos mismos de su educación. Cepheus se encargó principalmente de la educación básica de sus hijas, como enseñarles a leer y escribir y demás pormenores. Elladora se encargaba de inculcarles los valores típicos de cualquier familia sangre limpia, además de la clásica educación que se les daba a las niñas. Bellatrix odiaba aquellas clases, ya a su edad entendía el concepto que suponía ser una Black, pero no soportaba las miles de tonterías que su madre les explicaba sobre urbanidad, y más aún cuando Elladora constantemente la comparaba con sus hermanas. Sin embargo, oía con entusiasmo cuando Sirius le hablaba de lo que su padre le enseñaba a él y su hermano. Le hablaba de hechizos, pociones y libros que guardaba en la biblioteca familiar y que su primo le había confesado que a veces leía a escondidas. Ella quería eso. ¿Por qué Sirius y Regulus podían aprender cosas interesantes mientras que ella tenía que memorizar en qué orden se cogían los cubiertos?

De esa forma, Bellatrix empezó a frecuentar la biblioteca de su casa. La sala estaba celosamente guardada bajo llave, pero ella era muy lista y se había dedicado a observar donde la escondían. En apariencia, la biblioteca debía resultar un lugar poco interesante para una niña de siete años. Bellatrix aguardaba en su habitación, oyendo a través de la puerta el momento en que sus padres se iban a dormir. Luego, dejando un margen prudente de tiempo, bajaba las escaleras silenciosamente, cogía la llave escondida detrás de un cuadro, y entraba en la habitación. La biblioteca de la casa de Bellatrix no era comparable con la de Grimmauld place, donde guardaban todos los libros antiquísimos heredados durante siglos, pero al menos aquello le suponía una grata distracción además de emplear su tiempo en algo útil. No quería parecer una ignorante frente a su primo cuando fueran a Hogwarts.

Bellatrix pasaba horas en la biblioteca, aunque el tiempo no le resultaba muy rentable ya que, a pesar de que leía con bastante fluidez para su edad, no era suficiente para avanzar más de dos o tres páginas. Pero no le importaba. Cuando los ojos se le cerraban por el sueño, volvía a su dormitorio, y aunque cansada, sentía la satisfacción de estar haciendo algo prohibido.

Los padres de Bellatrix empezaron a sospechar que la niña obtenía información de algún sitio porque a menudo hacía preguntas o comentarios extraños. Cepheus sospechaba, y sin decirle nada Elladora, una noche descubrió a Bellatrix en la biblioteca. En cuanto oyó que alguien entraba, Bellatrix escondió el libro que estaba leyendo detrás de su espalda. Se puso tan nerviosa que no era capaz de articular palabra.

'Tienes suerte de que no haya sido tu madre quien te ha encontrado.' dijo Cepheus, aunque un poco divertido por la expresión de Bellatrix.

'Yo sólo estaba leyendo, no podía dormir...'

'Ah, ya veo…' Cepheus encontraba cada vez más divertida la situación. 'Y entonces ¿Cómo has podido entrar en la biblioteca?'

Bellatrix se quedó callada. No sabía qué contestar.

'Mentir no está bien, Bellatrix. Es muy fácil pillar a un mentiroso ¿no lo sabías?' dijo su padre, pero sin ningún tono de enfado.

Bellatrix aprendió una lección que le resultó muy útil. Si mientes, hazlo bien.

'Sé que vienes aquí por las noches, te he estado vigilando los últimos días.'

Bellatrix se sintió acorralada.

'¿Vas a castigarme por leer un libro?'

'No, no voy a castigarte, me parece bien que tengas inquietudes. De hecho, voy a darte una copia de la llave.' explicó Cepheus alegrado al ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos de su hija.' A ver ¿qué libro estabas leyendo?'

'Uno sobre propiedades mágicas de las plantas.' dijo Bellatrix sacando el libro de detrás de la espalda.

'¿Y te enteras de lo que lees?' Cepheus estaba sorprendido de que una niña tan pequeña entendiera un libro así.

'Sí, creo que es muy interesante.' dijo Bellatrix 'Pero padre¿por qué yo no puedo aprender estas cosas y Sirius sí? Él me cuenta que el tío Jacobus les enseña cosas para cuando entren a Hogwarts. ¡Yo no quiero que Sirius sepa más que yo!'

Cepheus sonrió, pero con un gesto triste. Estaba claro que en aquella niña corría la sangre Black, era orgullosa.

'No me gustan las clases que nos da madre. No sirven para nada, ni siquiera a Andrómeda le gustan. ¿Por qué no nos enseñas lo mismo que a Sirius?' preguntó Bellatrix.

'Verás. Lo que tu madre te enseña es necesario para la educación de una señorita de buena familia como tú. Y lo que Sirius aprende, es algo reservado para los chicos, sobre todo para él, que será el heredero.' dijo Cepheus notando la injusticia. 'Pero yo quiero que aprendas, por eso te doy la llave para que vengas siempre que quieras.'

Bellatrix bajó la cabeza. No le parecía nada justo que Sirius tuviera derecho a ciertas cosas sólo por ser un chico. Sirius no era más listo que ella, y no tenía el mismo interés que ella tenía en aprender. No estaba dispuesta a ser una niña ignorante que sólo sabe de buenas maneras. Estudiaría para saber más que Sirius.

Al día siguiente, los gritos de sus padres despertaron a Bellatrix. Elladora se había puesto como loca cuando Cepheus le dijo que iba a darle una llave de la biblioteca a Bellatrix. A pesar de eso, Bellatrix tenía permiso de su padre para entrar cuando quisiera, y cuando se cruzaba con su madre camino de la biblioteca, ésta se limitaba a girarse para no mirarla, con gesto ofendido.

Un par de años después, ocurrió algo que hizo que Bellatrix consiguiera aquello que quería, sólo que a un alto precio. Cepheus murió de forma prematura. Aquel incidente agravó aún más la situación inestable de su madre. Las niñas sintieron mucho la pérdida de su padre, sobre todo Bellatrix que estaba muy unida a él, pero aquello no impidió que siguiera adelante con sus propósitos. La situación en la casa se volvía cada vez más insoportable, ya que Elladora mostraba accesos de locura con más frecuencia. La mujer, desbordada por la repentina cantidad de responsabilidades que la asaltaron a la muerte de su marido, decidió que las niñas siguieran la educación, que antes les enseñaba Cepheus, en casa de sus tíos. Así Bellatrix encontró algo que le ayudó a superar la muerte de su padre. No iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad así, aunque se hubiera derivado de un trágico suceso, ella tenía que aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaban. Sin embargo, Elladora siguió a cargo de las lecciones que antes les impartía, y con la cordura cada vez más maltrecha, las ideas que transmitía a sus hijas iban transformándose poco a poco en más radicales y extrañas. A pesar de esto, Bellatrix, que aún consideraba las clases de su madre como inútiles, empezó a descubrir algo interesante en ellas. Descubrió que ahora que su madre estaba loca completamente, decía cosas que antes no se habría atrevido, cosas que hicieron que Bellatrix terminara de entender qué significaba ser una Black.

La primera clase que dieron todos juntos fue todo un acontecimiento para Bellatrix. Sirius era un chico inteligente, pero quedó demostrado que su interés no era comparable con el de Bellatrix. Los cinco chicos se reunieron en el salón de Grimmauld place, aprovechando un rato en que Jacobus estaba en casa. El hombre ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa, a un lado se sentaban Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcisa, y en el flanco opuesto, Sirius y Regulus.

'A ver ¿Quién sabe decirme los tipos de varitas que hay? Vamos, es una pregunta muy fácil.' dijo Jacobus desafiándoles. Sabía que esa respuesta no estaba en los libros que les estaban enseñando.

Sirius se balanceaba en la silla mirando al techo. No tenía ni idea. Se había aprendido las lecciones que su padre les había mandado, pero no venía la respuesta a la pregunta. Bellatrix dirigió una mirada de satisfacción a su primo, que seguía esperando aburrido.

'Los núcleos más utilizados son los de cabello de unicornio, fibra de corazón de dragón y pluma de fénix, aunque también pueden utilizarse otros siempre que contengan propiedades mágicas. La madera y la longitud de la varita también dependen del mago, la longitud está asociada a la estatura adulta del dueño y la madera a las propiedades especiales, las de madera flexible son buenas para transformaciones, las de madera muy dura, para duelos, las de madera con gran contenido en agua, para pociones…' respondió Bellatrix.

Bellatrix se encontró con la mirada atónita de Sirius, que dejó de balancearse en la silla para dejarse caer en un sonoro golpe. Jacobus también miró asombrado a su sobrina.

'Muy bien, Bellatrix ¿tu padre te enseñó eso?' preguntó el padre de Sirius.

'No, lo leí en un libro que hay en mi casa.' respondió Bellatrix mirando orgullosamente de reojo a Sirius.

Jacobus ya sentía curiosidad por ver todo lo que Bellatrix había aprendido, y para comprobarlo hizo unas cuantas preguntas más que no venían en el temario que había enseñado a sus hijos. Bellatrix respondió a todas las preguntas correctamente.

'¿Qué tipo de criaturas mágicas podemos encontrar habitualmente en una casa común?' preguntó Jacobus.

Sirius sabía la respuesta, aquella pregunta sí la habían estudiado, pero no respondió y se quedó sosteniéndole la mirada a su padre, quien esperaba su contestación.

'¿Por qué me miras así? Seguro que _Featrix_ lo sabe, que te responda ella.' dijo Sirius.

'Claro que lo sé, _Ridículus._ Sólo quería darte una oportunidad.' dijo Bellatrix adoptando un tono de falsa compasión.

'¿Qué es eso de _Ridículus_ y _Featrix?_' dijo Jacobus enfadado. 'No voy a permitir esos estúpidos sobrenombres aquí.' Los más pequeños se rieron.

Al final de la clase, Bellatrix y Sirius se llevaron un castigo extra. Escribir cien veces "Mi primo se llama Sirius, no _Ridículus_" o "Mi prima se llama Bellatrix, no _Featrix_". Aquella era la primera vez que Jacobus oía aquellos nombres, pero ellos estaban muy acostumbrados a utilizarlos. Hacía tiempo que los habían inventado y cuando Sirius visitaba la casa de sus primas y jugaban a algún tipo de juego, lo normal era que se llamaran así entre ellos.

A los pocos días, Sirius ya se había dado cuenta de lo que Bellatrix pretendía, quería ponerle en ridículo con sus aires de suficiencia, y él tampoco iba a permitirlo. Así que Sirius se dedicó a leer también en la biblioteca y las clases se convirtieron en un "tira y afloja" entre él y su prima. Jacobus estaba muy complacido por el resultado. Al final había sido una gran idea el unir a sus sobrinas a las clases, con ello había despertado el interés en Sirius.

A pesar de esto, Sirius y Bellatrix no se llevaban del todo mal, aunque tenían sus diferencias. No tenían más remedio que aceptarse como únicos compañeros de juegos.

Un día, Sirius y Regulus habían ido de visita a casa de Bellatrix. Aunque Amelia no soportara a Elladora, más aún desde que estaba loca, cada vez iba con más frecuencia a visitarla. La prohibición de ir a jugar con niños muggles había provocado que Sirius y Regulus corrieran continuamente por la casa armando escándalo, y aquello la sacaba de quicio, así que el único consuelo era llevarlos a casa de sus primas para que se desfogaran allí. Mientras Elladora y Amelia tomaban el te, todos, excepto Bellatrix, jugaban en los terrenos de la casa. Sirius empezaba a aburrirse y decidió sacar a Bellatrix de su enclaustramiento en la biblioteca.

'¿Qué haces, _Featrix_?' dijo Sirius entrando sin llamar, la puerta estaba abierta con una pequeña rendija.

'Nada que te importe, _Ridículus_.' respondió Bellatrix sin intención de dejar el libro que estaba leyendo.

'¿Por qué no vienes fuera? Hace un día muy bueno y me estoy aburriendo.' dijo Sirius quitándole el libro de las manos a Bella. 'Además, te vendría bien que te diera un poco de sol, estás muy pálida…'

'A las señoritas de buena familia no les debe dar el sol. La piel bronceada es signo de clase inferior.' respondió Bellatrix.

'¡Qué tontería¿Quién te ha dicho eso?' dijo Sirius riendo, aunque un poco extrañado.

'Mi madre. Por suerte tú no tienes que soportar sus estúpidas clases.' dijo Bellatrix.

Sirius aguantó la risa para no decir _"Es que tu madre está loca…"_

'Bueno ¿vienes o qué? No te preocupes, nos pondremos a la sombra.' dijo Sirius.

Bellatrix miró por la ventana. Realmente hacía un día espléndido. Aceptó la propuesta de Sirius y salieron a los terrenos. No había rastro de sus hermanas ni de su primo menor, pensó que seguramente habrían ido a bañarse al arroyo que pasaba por allí cerca.

'¿Y bien¿qué hacemos ahora?' dijo Bellatrix impaciente.

'Recuérdame que el próximo día traiga mi nueva escoba. ¿Sabías que me han regalado una por mi cumpleaños?' dijo Sirius.

'Claro, yo estaba allí.' dijo Bellatrix con algo de resentimiento.

'¡Ah, es verdad! Podríamos jugar al quidditch, te puedo prestar mi escoba antigua, bueno, si quieres te la regalo.' dijo Sirius.

Bellatrix se paró en frente de él con las cejas arqueadas.

'Sabes que no me permiten jugar al quidditch. Y en el caso de que pudiera, tendría una escoba igual o mejor que la tuya, no necesito tu caridad.' dijo Bellatrix como si la hubieran insultado.

Sirius, que ya conocía a Bellatrix, sólo se rió por haber hecho aquel comentario.

'No puedes negarme que te gustaría montar en escoba a pesar de que tu madre te lo prohíba.' dijo Sirius.

Bellatrix asintió. Aquello era una de tantas cosas que ella, por ser chica, tenía prohibido. ¿Por qué Sirius podía tener una escoba y ella no?

'Un día lo haremos sin que tu madre se entere.' dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo.

'De acuerdo.' dijo Bellatrix sonriendo ante la idea de hacer algo a espaldas de su madre. 'Y bueno ¿A dónde vamos ahora?'

Sirius la tomó de la mano y se adentraron en el bosque cercano a su casa. Bellatrix preguntaba pero Sirius le respondía con un misterioso "Shhhhh." Al cabo de un rato llegaron al límite de la propiedad de los Black.

'Una excursión muy bonita. ¿Y ahora?' preguntó Bellatrix, sin tener ni idea del motivo de la caminata.

'¿Nunca has salido de los terrenos de tu casa?' dijo Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa.

'No. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? Ahí fuera sólo hay muggles.' dijo Bellatrix.

'¡Por eso¿no te aburres aquí sola con tus hermanas?' exclamó Sirius.

'¿Me estás insinuando que vayamos al pueblo con los niños muggles?' dijo Bellatrix horrorizada.

'Exacto.' dijo Sirius.

'Estás loco. Yo me vuelvo a casa.' dijo Bellatrix dándose la vuelta, pero Sirius la retuvo por el brazo.

'Yo lo he hecho muchas veces. No aquí en tu casa, pero sí en la mía, mis padres no lo saben pero me he escapado para jugar con los muggles.' confesó Sirius, pensando que eso convencería a Bellatrix. 'Tienen un juego muy divertido llamado fútbol.'

A Bellatrix, lejos de parecerle una idea atrayente, le pareció algo horrible, indigno.

'¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso¡Eres un Black! Y ellos… ¡son muggles¡Por Merlín¿En qué pensabas? Ellos son… inferiores.' gritó Bellatrix tratando de librarse de la mano de Sirius que aún le agarraba por el brazo.

'¿Has visto alguna vez un muggle?' preguntó Sirius.

'No.' respondió Bellatrix, pero tampoco le hacía falta ver uno para saber que eran una especie inferior.

'Si vieras uno no notarías la diferencia. Son como tú y como yo. ¿Pensabas que eran algo así como los elfos domésticos?'

'Los elfos domésticos al menos tienen magia.' dijo Bellatrix.

'Creo que deberías prestar menos atención a lo que tu madre te dice.' dijo Sirius.

'Esa es una de las pocas cosas con sentido que dice mi madre. Pero tú… eres el heredero de los Black ¿acaso no te han advertido de lo que supone ser un Black?'

'Sí, pero no está de más comprobar por uno mismo que pueden haber ideas equivocadas.'

'Espero que cuando vayamos a Hogwarts y entremos en Slytherin entiendas la barbaridad que estás diciendo.' dijo Bellatrix, soltándose y corriendo hasta su casa.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Bellatrix, su tía Amelia se disponía a irse, y esperaba a que Sirius apareciera. Elladora había enviado a Gulley, el viejo elfo doméstico de la familia, a buscar a los dos niños. La criatura apareció sola en medio del salón.

'Señora, Gulley ha buscado por toda la casa y no ha encontrado a los señoritos Black.' dijo Gulley con ojos temerosos. Desde que Elladora se había vuelto loca por completo no paraba de amenazarle.

'¡Gulley, cada día eres más inútil ¡tienen que estar aquí! Los niños no los han visto y Bellatrix estaba en la biblioteca.' gritó Elladora, y los más pequeños asintieron dándole la razón.

'Perdón, señora. Gulley volverá a buscar.' dijo Gulley haciendo reverencias mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

En ese momento, Bellatrix entró al salón seguida de Sirius.

'No hace falta que busques más. Ya están aquí.' dijo Elladora repentinamente tranquila.

'Gulley irá a preparar la cena, si no necesita nada más, señora.' dijo el elfo desapareciendo.

'Es tan viejo que no sirve para nada. Creo que le haría un favor si lo sacrificamos. A lo mejor quedaría bien su cabeza encima de la chimenea.' dijo Elladora con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los niños se miraron con sorpresa. Amelia le correspondió con una sonrisa falsa, como si quisiera seguirle la corriente en sus locuras. Antes de desaparecer por la chimenea, Sirius dirigió una mirada elocuente a su prima, pero ella aún estaba demasiado ofendida por lo que había descubierto aquella tarde.

**Como veis, la madre de Bellatrix acabó por volverse loca cuando tuvo tres niñas, jejejeje. Pero claro, no me pareció que a las otras las tratara igual que a Bellatrix, porque ya daba igual que tuviera niños o niñas, era Bellatrix la que le fastidió el plan. Y bueno, a la pobre Bellatrix le duró poco el apoyo de su padre, ahora tendrá que aguantar a Elladora, aunque con el tiempo, quizás acabe pareciéndose a ella más de lo que creía.**

**Del capítulo anterior me quedo con la frase que dijo Jacobus cuando hablan de la herencia de los hijos "ninguno se quedará sin su parte de herencia a menos que hagan algo realmente deshonroso" jejejeje (pobre Sirius)**

**¡Ah! Tengo que decir que lo de "Ridiculus" lo saqué de un fic llamado "In the it doesn´t even matters" (que por cierto, me gustó mucho además de tener un título muy bonito de una canción de mis Linkin) y así era como Snape llamaba a Sirius (llegué a pensar que eso pasaba en los libros originales ¬¬ menuda confusión tengo ya con los ff)**

**Y ya puestos a hacer publicidad, pues os recomiendo el nuevo ff de Joanne Distte "Black Mirror" donde tenemos un Sirius/Bellatrix en el supuesto de que Sirius hubiera estado en Slytherin. ¡Id a leerlo! (es que los demás ya los recomendé...o si no, por favor, no dejéis de leer Azkaban, El beso de Judas, Linaje Dinero y Poder, Amnesia...Bueno, leerlos todos y ya está jejejeje)**

**Respondo a los reviews:**

**Marlenn: Me alegro que te gustara la idea de "rivales desde la cuna". Ahora irás viendo más detalles de la familia Black. ¡Por supuesto que Elladora se iba a terminar de volver loca! Jijijiji, se lo merece por ser tan mala madre. Y yo opino lo mismo que tu, Amelia y Elladora son peores que sus maridos (no es que Jacobus sea un santo y el pobre Cepheus se murió) pero las veo como mujeres muy ambiciosas, no son Blacks pero al casarse es como si lo fueran, además de seguir al pie de la letra la tradición. ¿Lo de envenenar a Sirius en los cumpleaños? Jejeje, debería haberlo puesto ;-P ¡Muchos besitos para ti!**

**Marin Black: A ver que te parece este ;-D Pues si, te digo lo mismo q a Marlenn, es que yo me imagino a las madres como unas manipuladoras totales, mucho peores que sus maridos. Y bueno, supongo que la muerte de Cepheus hará mella en la personalidad de Bellatrix, no lo pongo expresamente, pero me refiero a que ahora no tendrá ningún apoyo en su familia, tendrá que valerse por sí misma mientras Sirius lo tiene todo a su favor. ¡Muchos besitos!**

**Hermy Black: Me alegro que te haya gustado XDD**

**Agus y Moony: Ay ¿hicisteis un grupo de Bella y Sirius? Ahora son mi pareja favorita también jejeje. Please dadme la dirección (o decidme si la tenéis en vuestro perfil) ¡Claro que os doy permiso para poner el link del ff allí! Para mí es todo un honor. Y bueno, me alegro que os guste el ff. A ver que os parece como continúa. ¡Muchos besitos!**

**Bellatrix Black: Me alegro que te gustara mi ff. A mi me gustó mucho como me quedó el primer capítulo. En realidad lo escribí pensando que fuera un one shot, pero luego me quedó la cosilla de querer escribir más de lo que ocurrió antes de eso, y aquí me tienes, escribiendo desde que son pequeños ;-P. Espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos, aunque estoy deseando llegar a cuando son un poco más mayores, es que en esta época de la infancia hay muchos momentos cruciales para ellos. Muchos besitos.**

**Joanne Distte: Bueno, a ver qué te parece. Siempre espero tus reviews con impaciencia porque me gustan mucho tus opiniones ;-D Este capítulo es más largo irás viendo, poco a poco se muestra el mundo mágico según la tradición sangre limpia, y creí importante lo del tema del heredero. La madre de Bella…es peculiar, jejeje. Los padres de Sirius, de momento no están disgustados con él (por ahora es el rey de la casa) ya veremos qué "buenos" son más adelante XDD Y ¡vaya! A Bella se le acabó el chollo de tener a su papá, le vendrá bien para enfrentarse ella sola a sus problemas. Muy interesante la frase que me dices de Nietzche (ahora lamento ser tan mala para filosofía ¬¬), sí claro, ya pensé tomarlo en cuenta cuando ella me sugirió la idea ¡y no puedo esperar a ver el cap de Sev en Azkaban ¡Muchos besitos, mi niña!**


	4. Un accidente

**¡Hola!**

**Jop, al final resulta que este ff lo actualizo muy a menudo, pero es que no puedo evitar escribirlo. Subiré el cap 5 cuando haya escrito el cap 9, es que estoy deseando llegar a cuando sean un poco más mayores.**

**Me alegro que os gustara como presenté a la familia Black y que no os aburriera demasiado. **

**Este capítulo también puede parecer un poco trivial, pero tendrá mucha importancia en el futuro. En este se ve un poco más cómo era la relación de Bellatrix y Sirius cuando eran pequeños. Aunque discutan y eso se llevan bien (a mi me pasaba lo mismo con mi primo cuando pequeña, me pasaba el rato peleándome con él y luego siempre estábamos juntos jejeje), pero bueno, ellos tampoco es que tengan muchas opciones, sobre todo Bellatrix que o se junta con Sirius o se queda con sus hermanas. **

**Resulta que se me han borrado todos mis ff de mi cd (vaya mierda) pero afortunadamente este es el único que ha sobrevivido porque no lo tenía guardado ahí (me muero si tengo que reescribirlo entero hasta el cap8) pero todo se arreglará, le pediré los otros a unas amigas mías que los tienen o los copio de de nuevo.**

**Espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews ¡Please!**

**Capítulo 4: Un accidente**

Para entonces, Sirius ya empezaba a demostrar que era bastante diferente a lo que se esperaba de él. El chico parecía tener una capacidad nula para acatar órdenes, o tal vez un carácter rebelde y un gusto desmedido por romper las normas. Si le ordenaban algo, hacía todo lo contrario, si le prohibían algo, allá iba él. Sus padres pudieron confirmarlo el día en que Sirius desapareció de la casa. La mansión era grande, pero no lo suficiente como para que sus padres y sus abuelos la rastrearan de cabo a rabo en su búsqueda. Ya incluso estaban tan alarmados que pensaron que su heredero había sido secuestrado. Amelia apareció de repente en la chimenea de la otra mansión Black. Elladora y las niñas estaban cenando en el salón, y se sobresaltaron por la inesperada visita.

'Sirius ha desaparecido. ¿No habrá venido aquí sin avisárnoslo?' preguntó Amelia mientras buscaba algún rastro de su hijo.

'No, yo al menos no lo he visto.' dijo Elladora. '¿Sabéis algo vosotras?'

Andrómeda y Narcisa negaron con la cabeza. Pero Bellatrix tenía una extraña sonrisita en el rostro.

'¿De qué te ríes?' dijo Elladora cogiéndola por los hombros. '¿Sabes donde está¡NO TE RÍAS ASÍ¡no soporto cuando haces eso!'

Amelia apartó a Elladora y adoptó un tono más tranquilo. Si ya era habitual que Elladora actuara de forma exagerada, lo era más aún cuando se trataba de Bellatrix, cualquier cosa insignificante que hiciera le ponía los nervios de punta.

'Querida.' dijo Amelia con falso tono tranquilizador. '¿Tienes idea de dónde está Sirius?'

'Creo que sí. Creo que sé donde encontrarle.' dijo Bellatrix siguiendo a su tía en el interior de la chimenea.

Después de aquel día en casa de Bellatrix, los chicos habían mantenido algunas conversaciones sobre el mismo tema. Había conseguido enterarse de cómo Sirius se escapaba sin que sus padres se enteraran. Salía por la ventana de su habitación, saltaba al balcón de la habitación de sus padres y desde ahí bajaba por un árbol cercano. Era todo tan fácil y tan muggle que le sorprendió que sus tíos no lo hubieran descubierto ya. Una vez en Grimmauld place, Bellatrix subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de Sirius.

'No te molestes, ya hemos buscado ahí.' dijo Amelia.

'Seguro que no habéis buscado bien.' dijo Bellatrix. 'Esperadme ahí.'

Quería asegurarse todo el mérito para ella sola. Entró en la habitación de Sirius e hizo todo lo que su primo le había contado. Le dio un poco de miedo saltar al balcón de al lado y bajar por el árbol, pero enseguida se encontró en el suelo. En la calle muggle. Caminó por la acera, observando atentamente a su alrededor. Nunca había estado en un lugar muggle, y en realidad, no era muy diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver. De vez en cuando se tropezaba con alguien. Eran muggles y vestían de forma extraña. Al cruzar la calle llegó a una plaza, donde algunos chicos jugaban a algo con un balón. Entre ellos estaba Sirius. Bellatrix se acercó a donde estaba su primo, pero éste no la vio.

'Sirius ¿otra vez con los muggles?' dijo Bellatrix con voz divertida.

Sirius se giró. El pelo sudoroso se pegaba ahora su piel que se había puesto pálida al oírla.

'¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creía que estabas en contra de esto.' dijo Sirius.

Antes de que Bellatrix contestase, uno de los chicos con los que jugaba Sirius se acercó a ellos.

'¿Quieres jugar? Nos falta uno.' dijo el chico.

'¿Jugar a qué¿a esa especie de quidditch extraño?' dijo Bellatrix irónicamente.

'¿Quidditch?' preguntó el chico extrañado, mirando a otro chico que acababa de acercarse.

'Sí, quidditch. Es una palabra que tu mente muggle no conoce ¿verdad?' dijo Bellatrix riendo. 'Qué patético, Sirius. Pudiendo relacionarte con las mejores familias sangre limpia… y te conformas con esta escoria.'

El chico intuía que lo que Bellatrix decía sobre "quidditch" y "muggle"no era nada bueno, pero al oír "escoria" pudo confirmarlo. El chico empujó a Bellatrix, tirándola al suelo.

'¿Pero quién te crees que eres para llamarme escoria?' dijo el chico ofendido.

Bellatrix se levantó rápidamente para plantarle cara. Sirius se interpuso entre ellos y el otro chico que había llegado se unió a su amigo.

'Soy Bellatrix Black, y deberías besarme los pies, asqueroso muggle, pero ni siquiera sueñes con eso, nunca lo permitiría.' dijo Bellatrix.

Entre los forcejeos con Sirius, que trataba de evitar una pelea, el chico asestó un puñetazo en el estómago a Bellatrix y volvió a tirarla al suelo. Sirius se encaró con el chico, de nuevo forcejeaban, Sirius tratando de evitar que alcanzara a Bellatrix.

'¿Pero qué haces¿no ves que es una chica?' decía Sirius.

'Nos ha insultado, y nosotros sólo queríamos ser amables con ella.' dijo el chico empujando a Sirius para alcanzar a Bellatrix.

Sirius tuvo que pegarle para detenerle. Bellatrix, esta vez, no se había levantado del suelo y miraba sorprendida la pelea. Sentía una extraña satisfacción por ver cómo dos chicos se peleaban por su culpa, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. Sirius estaba peleándose con aquel chico, que era su amigo, por defenderla. Se levantó de golpe y separó a Sirius del chico. Su primo sangraba por el labio.

'Vámonos, no merece la pena.' dijo Bellatrix cogiendo del brazo a Sirius y se alejaron por la calle, camino a la casa.

'¿Para qué has venido¿para joderme¿estás satisfecha?' dijo Sirius enfadado. Le escocía el labio.

'He venido para avisarte de que tus padres te están buscando. Por suerte no han alertado todavía al Ministerio.' explicó Bellatrix.

Sirius se quedó callado. Ahora entendía que, después de todo, debería estar agradecido de que Bellatrix hubiera ido a buscarle. El castigo que le esperaría si sus padres se enteraban no sería nada comparado con el escozor del labio.

'Siempre tan impulsivo… No tenías que haberlo hecho, me basto yo sola para defenderme.' dijo Bellatrix orgullosamente.

'¡Ja¡Te habrían machacado!' dijo Sirius, pero Bellatrix le calló con la mirada.

'¿Crees que soy débil¿Que porque sea una chica no puedo defenderme?'

'No.' mintió Sirius. Sabía que si admitía lo que realmente pensaba, pondría muy furiosa a Bellatrix, y aquello no le convenía en esa situación.

'Bien, porque no pienso tolerar más heroicidades como la de hoy, no soy ninguna damisela que tiene que ser rescatada por su príncipe azul.'

'Si no te hubieras comportado como una estúpida arrogante, no habría pasado nada de esto.' contestó Sirius.

'Aprende, Sirius. Tú eres el heredero. Tú eres quien debe comportarse como un "estúpido arrogante".' dijo Bellatrix recalcando irónicamente las palabras.

Llegaron hasta el árbol. Treparon y entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Sirius. Sus padres y sus abuelos debían esperar abajo. Bellatrix agarró el pomo de la puerta para salir.

'No vas a decirles donde estaba ¿verdad?'

Bellatrix se giró y pudo ver el miedo en los ojos grises de su primo.

'Debería. Pero no lo voy a hacer.' respondió Bellatrix.

Sirius respiró aliviado.

'Gracias. Te debo una.'

'Lo recordaré.' dijo Bellatrix saliendo de la habitación.

Había perdido la oportunidad de dejar a Sirius en evidencia. Habría sido perfecto. Habrían castigado a Sirius y ella habría desvelado que se escapaba para reunirse con muggles. ¡Por Merlín! Cuanto más lo pensaba, más indigno le parecía. No es que le hiciera especial ilusión que Sirius le debiera un favor, pero podía aprovechar la situación, podía serle muy útil. Se rió para sí misma al recordar la mirada temerosa de su primo. _"Qué débil eres, Sirius." _Se sintió superior a él.

En cuanto vieron aparecer a Sirius, sus padres y sus abuelos se vieron más tranquilos, pero no sin advertirle antes con una mirada de reprobación.

'¿Dónde estabas?' preguntó Jacobus.

Sirius miró a Bellatrix, incómodo.

'Estaba en el tejado, hay una forma muy fácil de trepar por el canalón de desagüe.' contestó Bellatrix.

'Sí, me gusta subir a mirar las estrellas.' dijo Sirius. Bellatrix le miró con incomprensión.

'¿Estrellas? Pero si es de día…' dijo Amelia.

'Bueno sí, a veces subo por la noche y he cogido la costumbre de hacerlo también de día, me ayuda a relajarme.' corrigió Sirius.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco. _"Si vas a mentir, hazlo bien."_ Pensó. Aquella noche le costó mucho dormirse. Por más que trataba de encontrar otros motivos, no podía dejar de pensar en que Sirius se había peleado por defenderla.

A lo largo de los meses que siguieron, Bellatrix y Sirius guardaron su secreto. Ella aún esperaba la ocasión de pedirle el favor que Sirius le debía, no quería desperdiciarlo en algo inútil. Y también, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, y no era del todo dueña de sus pensamientos, acudía a su mente aquel absurdo pensamiento de princesa de cuentos: Sirius se había peleado por defenderla.

Pasó un año y quedaban pocos meses para que empezaran en Hogwarts. El verano anterior, Sirius había cumplido su promesa de llevar a escondidas las escobas para jugar al quidditch. Los chicos habían encontrado un divertido entretenimiento en violar las prohibiciones de Elladora, y en ese verano, Bellatrix ya era toda una experta montando en escoba sin que su madre lo supiera.

Aquella noche, Sirius y Regulus se quedaban en casa de Bellatrix. La tentación de Sirius no tardó en llegar. Siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre la tentaba con romper las normas. Elladora se fue a dormir, dejando a todos los niños acostados y aparentemente dormidos. Había advertido que no quería ningún tipo de jaleo por la noche y amenazó con decírselo a sus padres si Sirius o Regulus se portaban mal. Después de un buen rato, Sirius apareció en la habitación de Bellatrix.

'¿Qué quieres ahora, _Ridículus?_' dijo Bellatrix, que se había levantado en cuanto oyó a su madre entrar en su dormitorio. Algo le decía que Sirius trataría de hacer alguna de las suyas.

'Se me había ocurrido que por qué no montamos a caballo.'

'¿Ahora? Ya es de noche. Además, mi madre me lo tiene prohibido.'

'Venga ya. ¿Desde cuando te preocupan las prohibiciones de tu madre?'

Bellatrix sentía de nuevo la tentación de lo prohibido. Nunca había entendido por qué su madre le prohibía montar a caballo si ella misma lo hacía. Podía llegar a entender que le prohibiera montar en escoba porque era poco femenino¿pero montar a caballo¿qué malo había en eso? Luego pensó en que faltaba poco para que fueran a Hogwarts y pasarían allí la mayor parte del año.

'Vale, pero mi madre no puede enterarse.' dijo Bellatrix.

'No va a enterarse ¡estará más que dormida!' apremió Sirius.

Bellatrix entró en el baño privado que comunicaba con su dormitorio e hizo a Sirius una señal para que le siguiera. Había una ventana alta, pero lo bastante ancha para que pudieran pasar por ella.

'Yo también tengo mis métodos para entrar y salir sin ser vista.' dijo Bellatrix.

Salieron por la ventana. Bellatrix se había preocupado en hacer hendiduras en las juntas de las piedras de la fachada para poder trepar. Había sido muy hábil al hacer su salida por allí porque daba a la fachada trasera, adonde no daban ninguno de los demás dormitorios. Sigilosamente llegaron a las caballerizas, en un módulo cercano a la casa pero apartado. Se dispusieron a ensillar dos de los caballos.

'Tú has hecho esto antes ¿verdad?' preguntó Sirius al ver la destreza de Bellatrix ensillando uno de los caballos.

'¿Tengo que confesártelo?' dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa. 'En realidad sólo lo he hecho un par de veces.'

'Sí, claro. Y yo me lo creo.' dijo Sirius sin creérselo.

'¡Te lo juro!'

'Vale, está bien, te creo.'

En el momento en que Bellatrix se subía al caballo, supo que su prima decía la verdad. La cogió de la cintura para elevarla un poco y que pudiera subirse con más facilidad. Salieron del establo despacio, para no hacer ruido. Sirius había montado a caballo muchas veces con sus padres en casa de sus tíos maternos, e hizo que su caballo fuera a paso lento para esperar a Bellatrix, que aún no había conseguido hacerse con el equilibrio.

'¿Hacia donde vamos?' preguntó Bellatrix, deseando alejarse lo más posible de la casa para que no pudieran verles.

'Podemos ir junto al arroyo, hay un claro a lo largo de la orilla.' propuso Sirius.

Aquel sitio le parecía bien, el arroyo estaba oculto detrás de una franja de espeso bosque. Así que siguieron hasta allí. Poco a poco, Bellatrix iba haciéndose con el manejo del caballo.

'Ahora tira de las riendas y dale con los estribos, así irá más rápido.' dijo Sirius cuando hubieron llegado al claro del arroyo.

'Pero…' dudó Bellatrix.

'¡Vamos, Bellatrix, tu puedes hacerlo mejor!'

Ante aquellas palabras, Bellatrix no dudó. No podía soportar que su primo le dijera eso, no podía soportar que Sirius se creyera superior a ella. Estaba claro que demostraría que sabía hacerlo mejor, mejor que Sirius.

Bellatrix espoleó al caballo y éste aceleró el paso, llegando a alcanzar a Sirius. Al ver que le alcanzaban, Sirius hizo lo mismo. La duda que Bellatrix tenía sobre su inexperiencia se había esfumado. Había descubierto que no era tan difícil mantenerse sobre el caballo. Volvió a espolear al corcel hasta volver a alcanzar a Sirius. Éste volvió la mirada hacia su derecha y dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a Bellatrix antes de poner a su caballo a galopar a gran velocidad. Bellatrix respondió de igual manera.

Sirius alcanzó el final del claro antes que Bellatrix, y atravesó su caballo cortándole el paso, en señal de que la carrera había acabado.

'Te he ganado, _Featrix.'_

'Nunca dijiste que esto fuera una carrera. Exijo la revancha.' dijo Bellatrix tirando de las riendas para parar el caballo.

Dedujo que lo había hecho demasiado tarde. El caballo de Sirius se movió nervioso al ver aproximarse al otro animal. Bellatrix seguía tirando con fuerza de las riendas, y el caballo se elevó sobre sus patas traseras. Ocurrió todo muy rápido. Bellatrix se cayó del caballo, y éste cayó sobre ella.

Sirius se bajó enseguida, muy preocupado. El caballo no tardó en levantarse, pero Bellatrix seguía en el suelo. Aparte del dolor de la caída, sentía que el peso del caballo la había aplastado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo enormemente, en especial la tripa.

'¿Estás bien?' preguntó Sirius alarmado, arrodillándose a su lado.

'No lo sé. Me duele todo.' se quejó Bellatrix. Al intentar levantarse se dobló por la cintura en un dolor intenso.

'¿Pero puedes moverte? A ver si te has roto algún hueso.' dijo Sirius tendiéndole la mano. Bella le miró de reojo en una mueca de dolor pero aceptó la ayuda.

Consiguió levantarse. Al menos no parecía tener ninguna pierna rota porque podía caminar. Tampoco los brazos parecían estar rotos. Se dirigió hacia el caballo para comprobar que estaba bien y que no le había afectado la caída.

'Es más importante que no le haya pasado nada al caballo.' pensó Bellatrix en voz alta. Lo suyo podía ocultarse pero su madre se enteraría si el caballo tenía alguna herida.

Se volvió hacia Sirius para decirle que volvieran a casa, pero su primo la miraba con aprensión.

'¿Qué te pasa ahora? Soy yo la que se ha caído. ¿Por qué me miras así?'

'Estás sangrando.'

'¿Dónde?' Bellatrix comprobó los arañazos de los brazos y las piernas, pero no había ninguna herida sangrante.

'Por detrás. Tienes la túnica manchada.' señaló Sirius.

Bellatrix se giró y comprobó que era verdad. Había una mancha bastante apreciable en su túnica justo donde había estado sentada. Disimuló su preocupación.

'No es nada que no se pueda lavar.' respondió Bellatrix.

'¡Pero estás sangrando¡debería verte un medimago, puedo avisar a mi padre! Debes haberte hecho una herida, esa sangre debe estar saliendo de algún sitio.' dijo Sirius. Estaba muy nervioso. Por su culpa, Bellatrix había tenido un accidente y no se perdonaría si le pasara algo grave.

'¡DÉJATE DE HISTERIAS¿no sabes lo que nos pasa a las chicas a cierta edad?' contestó Bellatrix más tranquila al suponer lo que había pasado.

'Claro. Lo siento.' dijo Sirius muy ruborizado.

'Ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿entendido?' dijo Bellatrix.

El camino de vuelta a casa les llevó un buen rato debido a las magulladuras que Bellatrix tenía en todo el cuerpo y al punzante dolor en el vientre, además de hacer el camino a pie. No se hablaron durante el trayecto porque Sirius estaba avergonzado y Bellatrix furiosa. Guardaron los caballos, dejándolo todo tal y como estaba, y subieron hasta la habitación de Bellatrix igual que bajaron. Tampoco se hablaron cuando Sirius volvió a su dormitorio. Bellatrix se pasó un buen rato lavando la túnica. No podía dejar ningún rastro de nada de lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Se curó los rasguños con una poción cicatrizante, pero nada le quitaba el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo ni el punzante dolor en la tripa.

Por una vez, agradeció la indiferencia que su madre mostraba hacia ella. Consiguió esconder su estado durante más de una semana, a pesar de que el dolor no la dejaba tranquila. Por suerte, comprobó que las magulladuras remitían y que no debía haberse roto ningún hueso. Después de todo, pensó que había tenido suerte. La razón por la que Bellatrix quiso mantener oculto a su madre lo ocurrido era que, según la tradición, en el momento en que una chica tenía su menstruación, era cuando se le buscaba un pretendiente. Aquello era la señal que hacía aptas a las chicas para concebir. _"Como simple ganado…"_ pensaba Bellatrix para sí misma al pensar en ello. Según lo que su madre le contaba, la función de una mujer sangre limpia era encontrar el mejor marido posible y darle hijos. Sabía que si su madre se enteraba de lo sucedido, no tardaría en visitar a todos sus contactos para dar la noticia de que Bellatrix ya estaba disponible. Y a eso seguiría un montón de fastidiosas recepciones y fiestas de presentación en sociedad.

En un principio le asaltó la duda de por qué su madre no había estado pendiente de que aquello tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Pero en seguida tuvo la respuesta. Había oído a su madre contarles muchas veces que, durante siglos, las mujeres Black se habían desarrollado a los 12 años. Por eso su madre aún no la atormentaba con preguntas de ese tipo. Por suerte o por desgracia, ella había roto la tradición, y aquello le suponía al menos unos meses de margen en el que poder estar engañando a su madre y retrasar lo inevitable. No le apetecía nada estar comprometida a los 12 años y casarse en cuanto acabara Hogwarts. No ella… ella no se podía conformar con una vida patética como la de su madre. Ella tenía que ser alguien.

**Bueno, ya habéis visto como van Sirius y Bellatrix, el chico tiene buenas intenciones, y ella aunque quiera ser mala con él, luego a veces le puede la debilidad jejejeje. **

**Para el próximo será cuando entren en Hogwarts. No quiero dedicarle más de un capítulo a cada curso de Hogwarts, aunque depende de lo largo que me queden los capítulos. El primer curso de Hogwarts será un poco más largo porque ahí empiezan a cambiar las cosas y conocen a gente nueva, pero los demás, como ya sabemos lo que hay no creo que haga falta poner más que lo que yo creo importante. No saldrán mucho los merodeadores, porque no es un ff de ellos, pero sí saldrá lo más importante que tenga que ver con Sirius y Bellatrix.**

**Como veis ya salió por primera vez lo de "tu puedes hacerlo mejor…" jejeje y a Bella no le sentó muy bien.**

**Jop, como me enrollo ¬¬**

**¡Estoy deseando llegar a cuando sean un poco más mayores¿Habrá purificación? Jejejeje. Es que he oído una canción que me ha inspirado una purificación Bella/Sirius y como no se si podré contenerme, a lo mejor la escribo en One shot, pero al margen de este ff. Aún no quiero decir si se lían o no o.O aunque seguro que queréis ¿verdad?**

**Marin Black: ¡Me alegro que te gustara! Ay, a mi también me dio penita que se muriera Cepheus…él que era tan lindo…pero si él hubiera seguido vivo, tal vez Bellatrix no sería como es, habría pasado de su madre y así Bella tiene que aguantarse con Elladora ¡sí, la loca Black! Me encanta Elladora jejejeje. Síiiiiii, Narcisa es una niña mimada ¡por algo Draco salió así de mimado! Según futuras palabras de Bellatrix, Narcisa es "una estúpida remilgada" jajajaja. Ah. In the end it doesn't even matters está aquí(la tengo en mis historias favoritas). Por cierto ¿conoces un grupo argentino que se llama Miranda? Pues la canción Yo te diré es la que me ha inspirado la purificación de Bella y Sirius (me encanta esa canción más aún cuando me imagino lo que puede salir de ahí jejejeje) ¡muchos besitos! Claro que os puse en la bio, si alguna vez me hago sirusiana ahí estará la prueba de quienes fueron las culpables jejejeje.**

**Joanne Distte: Me alegro que te gustara mi descripción de la "mujer Black" y todo lo demás. Es que supongo que todo lo que rodea a las familias sangre limpia es importante para entender a Bella y Sirius de adultos. A ver que te parece la nueva excursión de Sirius con los muggles jejejeje ;-D Gracias por decirme que está bien escrito y conciso sin ser acelerado, a veces prefiero contar las cosas con una escena que ponerme a describir sentimientos y demás cosas. Por ejemplo, en este cap se pueden intuir muchas cosas de sus reacciones y conversaciones que espero que captéis y no tenga que ponerme a explicar jejejejeje. Ah, en principio Elladora se llamaba de otra forma, pero al ver lo del árbol genealógico de los Black pensé que ella podía ser Elladora perfectamente jijijiji. ¡No tienes que darme las gracias por recomendar tus ff! Me encantan. Muchos besitos. ¡Nos vemos en el msn!**

**Bellatrix Black: ¡Gracias! A mi me está gustando mucho escribir el ff y aunque no lo leyera nadie lo seguiría escribiendo ;-D ¡Nadie está más impaciente que yo por ver qué ocurre con ellos de mayores! Jejeje pero tendría que explicar demasiadas cosas y así, poquito a poco será más fácil entenderles ¿no? Elladora la decapitadota de elfos jejejeje, pensé que iba bien con su personalidad y por eso le cambié el nombre. Si, pobre Cepheus T.T él que era tan lindo…pero era necesario para Bellatrix. Espero que leas este capítulo y te guste. ¡Muchos besitos!**


	5. Llegada a Hogwarts

**¡Hola!**

**Siento no haber actualizado antes. En realidad pensaba actualizar cuando hubiese escrito el capítulo 9, pero viendo que ni lo he empezado siquiera… pues al final lo he subido. Es que ahora entro en época de exámenes y aparte, llevo semanas sin inspiración T.T, lo intento, me pongo a escribir pero no me sale, otras veces ni siquiera me apetece ponerme a escribir, y cuando se me ocurre algo interesante que escribir no tengo tiempo en ese momento… Total, que llevo semanas de "desastre creativo". Lo peor es que ahora si que no voy a tener tiempo con los exámenes, pero conociéndome, siempre me viene la inspiración cuando no puedo escribir jejejeje, así que cruzaré los dedos y espero sacar un ratico si me viene la iluminación divina ;-D**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo, como dice el título, es cuando entran a Hogwarts. A ver si he conseguido transmitir lo que quería XDDD.**

**Ah, y please ¡¡dejadme reviews! jejejeje**

**Capítulo 5: Llegada a Hogwarts**

El verano llegó a su fin, y con ello llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts para Sirius y Bellatrix. Como siempre, el hecho de que Sirius fuera a ir a Hogwarts se convirtió en todo un acontecimiento que eclipsó el ingreso de Bellatrix. Semanas antes de recibir las cartas, Amelia y Jacobus visitaron el callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo necesario, y no necesario, para que su hijo fuera el más destacado en el colegio. Llamaba la atención la gran cantidad de cosas con el escudo de Slytherin que habían comprado para Sirius. Y es que sus padres tenían la esperanza de que la estancia en el colegio aplacara la rebeldía de su primogénito. Esperaban que al estar rodeado de Slytherins, y por tanto, gente de sangre limpia, empezara a entender algo que parecía serle muy difícil: la importancia de ser el heredero de los Black.

Bellatrix, por su parte, tuvo que esperar hasta recibir la carta para que su madre se molestara en acompañarla a comprar el material. Elladora aprovechó la ocasión para hacer compras personales con Andrómeda y Narcisa, y le dio una bolsita con dinero a Bellatrix para que la niña hiciera las compras por su cuenta.

Bellatrix había estado en un par de ocasiones en el callejón Diagon, pero ninguna le pareció tan excitante como aquella. Se recorrió la calle de arriba abajo varias veces después de haber comprado el material escolar. Le había sobrado algo de dinero, pero como sabía que su madre no se preocuparía por saber lo que le había costado exactamente la compra, decidió gastárselo en algún capricho. Después de todo se lo merecía, para ser una Black era poco consentida. Hizo repaso de la lista, tenía todos los libros, material e ingredientes para pociones, túnicas… Se adelantó a lo que pensaba que era obvio y se compró un conjunto de guantes, gorro y bufanda de lana con el emblema de Slytherin. Pasó por El Emporio de las lechuzas y se quedó anonadada mirando el escaparate. Había unas lechuzas preciosas y aún le sobraba dinero. Pero luego pensó que no. Llevaría la lechuza de su padre, aunque fuera un poco vieja, sería una especie de homenaje hacia él. Volvió a hacer repaso de la lista. ¡La varita! Se había olvidado la varita. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo así? Entró a la tienda de Ollivander, que extrañamente estaba vacía.

'Vaya, aquí tenemos otra Black. Hace una semana tuve aquí a un pariente tuyo' dijo el anciano.

'Sí, soy una Black' dijo Bellatrix orgullosa.

'A ver… la de tu primo fue una varita de Avellano, flexible, buena para transformaciones. Buscaré una parecida para ti.'

'No se moleste. Mi primo y yo no nos parecemos en nada.'

Después de probar varias varitas sin éxito, por fin encontró una que le venía bien.

'Interesante. 17 centímetros, madera de encina, muy dura, buena para duelos, y un singular núcleo de escama de Runespoor' explicó Ollivander.

Bellatrix parecía fascinada por toda aquella información. ¡Su varita contenía escama de Runespoor! Aparte de ser un núcleo poco común, pertenecía a una serpiente de tres cabezas. Pagó la varita y salió de la tienda aún embelesada. Todavía le quedaba algo de dinero y ahora sí que había comprado todo lo necesario. Miró a su alrededor, la calle estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, algunos de ellos acompañados de sus padres. Pensó en tomar un helado en Florean Fortescue pero le parecía muy triste ir sola, si al menos Sirius estuviera allí… Al igual que sus tíos, Bellatrix también guardaba la esperanza de que Sirius abriera los ojos cuando fuera elegido para Slytherin, o al menos más le valdría hacerlo…

Pasó la tienda de quidditch, no iba a comprarse ninguna escoba porque a parte de que no se les permitía a los de primero, su madre se la confiscaría en cuanto la viera. Tampoco le llamó la atención las túnicas de gala de Madame Malkin, con suerte no necesitaría túnicas de gala hasta que su madre empezara a presentarla en fiestas de sociedad, hasta dentro de un año más o menos. Con esto llegó al final del callejón Diagon, pero allí se abría en un lateral un oscuro callejón con el cartel de "callejón Knockturn."

Aquello sí que parecía interesante, había oído a veces a su madre hablar de aquel lugar, pero no había pensado que se encontrara allí. Por el aspecto de la sucia calle, supuso que entrar allí sería otra de tantas cosas que tendría prohibido. Pero su madre no estaba…

La gente que había en aquel callejón parecía muy rara. La mayoría eran viejos y sucios, vestidos con harapos, o con deficiencias físicas. Se acercaban diciéndole cosas muy raras, pero no les hacía caso. No le daba miedo aquella gente, y entendía que se sintieran atraídos por alguien como ella. Era guapa, elegante y de buen porte, su larga cabellera azabache brillaba sedosa hasta la cintura, y era pálida, muy pálida, clara distinción de su sangre, como decía su madre. No haciendo caso a los extraños personajes que la abordaban, se paró en varios escaparates. Nunca creyó que aquellas cosas se vendieran en algún lugar. Como tampoco sabía muy bien el uso que podrían tener miembros amputados metidos en frascos y otras cosas por el estilo, decidió no comprar nada de aquello.

Entonces vio algo que le llamó la atención. Hasta el momento, toda la gente que había visto en el callejón Knockturn le había parecido rara, pero vio entrar en una tienda, unos metros más arriba, a un joven de buena apariencia. Decidió seguirle, sólo por curiosidad.

La tienda resultó ser una librería vieja y polvorienta. Los libros que había por las estanterías parecían deshacerse con sólo mirarlos, pero aquello no evitó que Bellatrix estuviera de nuevo asombrada. No había rastro del joven que había visto entrar, así que se puso a mirar las estanterías. Había libros escritos en idiomas desconocidos, pero aquellos que podía entender parecían fascinantes. Reconoció algunos de los títulos que Sirius le había contado que se guardaban bajo llave en una sección de la biblioteca de Grimmauld place. Cogió uno llamado "Iniciación a las Artes Oscuras." Se puso a ojearlo preguntándose si tendría dinero suficiente para comprarlo.

'¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?' dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Del susto, dejó caer el libro al suelo, que levantó una pequeña nube de polvo. Se encontró con el desconocido cuando éste recogió el libro para devolvérselo. Era el joven a quien había visto entrar un rato antes. Bellatrix se puso nerviosa. No sabía qué contestar a pesar de que la pregunta fuese una habitual pregunta tópica.

El chico no debía tener más de 17 años. Era alto y bien formado. Llevaba una capa con el escudo de Slytherin encima de una túnica también negra. El pelo rubio y liso le caía elegantemente sobre los hombros y sus ojos grises le hicieron pensar que pudiera ser algún pariente suyo al que no conocía. Después de unos segundos, Bellatrix respondió.

'Lo mismo me pregunto yo.'

El chico sonrió divertido por la respuesta. Obviamente él tampoco encajaba con el físico de las personas que merodeaban habitualmente por aquel lugar.

'¿Vas a Hogwarts? No te conozco' dijo el chico.

'Aún no, pero empiezo este año' Bellatrix miró de reojo el escudo de Slytherin. 'Espero ser seleccionada para Slytherin.'

'¿Si? No lo dudo si andas tu sola por el callejón Knockturn' dijo el chico, luego miró el libro que Bellatrix sostenía. 'Y menos si estás interesada en este tipo de libros.'

Bellatrix sonrió como si estuvieran diciéndole el mayor halago que pudieran hacerle.

'¿Cómo te llamas?' preguntó el joven.

'Bellatrix Black.'

La expresión del chico cambió por completo. Ahora escrutaba a Bellatrix con una mirada evaluadora. Sonrió complacido ante el resultado. Así que esa era una de las famosas hermanas Black…

'Lucius Malfoy' dijo tendiéndole la mano para saludarla. 'Supongo que nos veremos en Hogwarts, y en Slytherin…'

'Seguro' dijo Bellatrix un poco ruborizada.

Lucius salió de la librería, aún mirando a Bellatrix a través del sucio cristal del escaparate. Bellatrix estaba contenta. Había conocido a Lucius Malfoy, el heredero de la prestigiosa familia Malfoy, de quienes su madre hablaba constantemente. Si no se equivocaba, su madre habría pensado en él como posible marido. Y tal y como él la había mirado, suponía que Lucius debía pensar que ella era un buen partido.

Bellatrix pagó el libro y salió de vuelta al callejón Diagon. Esta vez que ya conocía el terreno, se fijó en algunos detalles. El mismo cartel, una página arrancada del diario El profeta, se repetía por muchas de las paredes. No se detuvo a leerlo a conciencia, ya que las mismas extrañas personas de antes volvían a acosarla, pero retuvo algo para poder averiguar más; el nombre de Voldemort.

Elladora no llegó a enterarse de que su hija había visitado el callejón Knockturn, pero igualmente Bellatrix se llevó una reprimenda por haberse entretenido. Cuando volvieron a la casa, Elladora estaba de mal humor porque Gulley aún no había hecho el equipaje de Bellatrix, y la chica supo que no era el momento adecuado para preguntar acerca de quien era Voldemort. Tampoco le dio tiempo al día siguiente, cuando los gritos de su madre la despertaron para que desayunara y cogiera su equipaje para ir a casa de Sirius, ya que según ella, estaba muy ocupada y no podía acompañarla. Cosa que a Bellatrix no le sorprendió en absoluto, su madre siempre estaba muy ocupada cuando se trataba de atenderla.

Obedeciendo a su madre, ya que no quería recibir una regañina como despedida, cogió su equipaje, un baúl con las iniciales B.B y la jaula donde llevaba a Circe, la lechuza de su padre. Se despidió de sus hermanas y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la chimenea rumbo a Grimmauld place, fue cuando recibió el discurso de última hora.

'Espero que seas elegida para Slytherin, es lo mínimo que podrías hacer para compensar la gran decepción que hemos sufrido contigo' dijo Elladora mientras Bellatrix la oía con cara aburrida.

'Eso no depende de mí. Es el sombrero seleccionador quien nos elige, por si lo habías olvidado' dijo Bellatrix arrojando los polvos flu antes de tener que decir nada más.

Poco después aparecía en el salón de Grimmauld place, en medio de una escena llena de sentimentalismo. Bellatrix tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver como sus tíos y sus abuelos se despedían de Sirius como si se fuese a la guerra. Bellatrix carraspeó para llamar la atención.

'Bien, Bellatrix, ya has llegado' dijo Jacobus. 'Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde.'

La familia al completo se reunió entorno a la chimenea.

'¿Vamos a ir con polvos flu?' preguntó Sirius incrédulo. 'Pero si la estación King Cross está a menos de veinte minutos a pie.'

'¿Y mezclarnos con todos esos muggles? Ni hablar' dijo Amelia ofendida.

Bellatrix cruzó la mirada con Sirius. Aún tenían ese secreto entre ambos. A los pocos minutos, todos se encontraban en la estación donde esperaba el expreso de Hogwarts. Bellatrix esperó a Sirius, que bastante cohibido por las atenciones de su familia, decidió irse de allí lo antes posible. Los dos chicos subieron al tren y buscaron un vagón vacío.

Un chico abrió la puerta buscando sitio, pero al ver la mirada de reprobación de Bellatrix, desistió.

'¿Has visto que chico más mugroso? Seguro que es un sangre sucia. Si mi padre estuviera vivo me habría mandado a Durmstrang, donde la sangre cuenta para algo' dijo Bellatrix.

Sirius había comprendido que a ese paso no tendrían más acompañantes en el vagón. Decidió no contestar a su prima. Ella, al ver que Sirius no estaba dispuesto a seguirle la discusión, sacó su libro de "Iniciación a las Artes Oscuras" y consiguió lo que se proponía.

'¿De dónde has sacado eso?' preguntó Sirius sorprendido al ver el libro.

'Lo compré ayer en el callejón Knockturn' dijo Bellatrix esperando la reacción.

'¿Qué lo compraste dónde, ¿tu madre te llevó allí?'

'No, fui yo sola.'

'¿Sola?'

'Sí, sola. Como ves, puedo cuidar de mi misma. No necesité ningún príncipe azul que viniera a defenderme.'

Llegaron a Hogwarts cuando estaba anocheciendo. Como había supuesto Sirius, nadie osó acompañarles durante el trayecto, ya que Bellatrix miraba escrupulosamente a todo el que hacía el intento de entrar. Siguiendo la costumbre, los alumnos de primer curso fueron conducidos en botes a través del lago, y al fin llegaron al castillo. Tanto Sirius como Bellatrix habían oído hablar de Hogwarts muchas veces, pero lo que habían imaginado se quedaba corto al compararlo con la realidad. El castillo y su localización eran preciosos. En su silueta se recortaban multitud de torres que les hizo pensar que el castillo guardaría muchos lugares recónditos por explorar.

La profesora McGonagall los esperaba para conducirlos al Gran Comedor, donde ya esperaban los alumnos de años superiores. Las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron y vieron las cuatro mesas repletas de alumnos que les miraban con curiosidad. Al final, la mesa de los profesores, y delante un taburete donde reposaba el sombrero seleccionador. Bellatrix ni se fijó en el encantamiento del techo de la sala que arrancaba exclamaciones de sorpresa entre sus compañeros. Ella sólo se había fijado en una cosa: la mesa de Slytherin, sobre la que colgaban estandartes verde y plata.

Sirius tuvo que empujar a Bellatrix para que no se quedase atrás. Se había dado cuenta de que su prima miraba embelesada la mesa de Slytherin con ojos llenos de ilusión. Entonces pensó por primera vez que quizás Bellatrix tenía razón cuando le decía que no era un verdadero Black. Él no tenía la mirada expectante de su prima, ni si quiera estaba seguro de que quisiera ir a Slytherin…

Apenas prestaron atención al discurso inaugural, y sólo las palabras de la profesora McGonagall, al ordenarles que se pusieran en fila, consiguieron sacarles de sus pensamientos. Bellatrix miró a los que serían sus compañeros a lo largo de siete años. Allí estaba el chico mugroso del tren. _"Sería muy decepcionante si eligen a alguien como él para Slytherin" _pensó. En general, ninguno de ellos le parecía tan distinguido como ella y Sirius.

'Avery, William.'

El chico, de pelo castaño oscuro y cortado a la última moda, se acercó con decisión al taburete. Fue elegido para Slytherin.

'Black, Bellatrix.'

Bellatrix, con un gesto altivo, se acercó al sillón donde le colocarían el sombrero. En ese momento no estaba nerviosa, sino que se sentía muy orgullosa al oír los murmullos que levantaba a su paso. Era lógico, era una Black, y aparte de ser atractiva, podía asegurar que ninguno de los presentes tenía una sangre tan limpia como la suya.

Miró fijamente a Sirius cuando la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero. Se sobresaltó un poco al oír que el sombrero le hablaba. Pensaba que sólo se limitaba a decir el nombre de la casa, pero el sombrero le estaba hablando en el interior de su mente.

'_Vaya, hacía tiempo que no teníamos nuevos Blacks por aquí. Veo que eres orgullosa y algo intrépida. También eres muy valiente, rasgo típico de los Gryffindors…'_

'_¡Eso nunca!' _protestó Bellatrix mentalmente.

'_No te preocupes, no encajarías en Gryffindor, te importa demasiado la sangre, y eres ambiciosa, quieres ser alguien destacado, te gusta el poder y sentirte superior…'_

Bellatrix estaba muy sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía saber todo aquello un viejo sombrero?

'_Así que… reúnes todas las cualidades para ser una perfecta… _¡Slytherin!'

Se levantó de un salto para acudir a la mesa de Slytherin, donde sus nuevos compañeros la aplaudían, suponía que estaban contentos de tener a una Black entre ellos. Se sentó para observar la selección de Sirius. Se puso nerviosa. ¡Qué paradoja! No se había puesto nerviosa con su propia selección y ahora lo hacía por la de Sirius… Sabía a qué se debía. Ella siempre había estado segura de sí misma, pero para ella, Sirius era débil. Esperaba que fuera elegido para Slytherin y así se viera convertido en el Black que no era.

'Black, Sirius.'

Nuevamente, se levantaron murmullos cuando Sirius se aproximó al sillón. Veía como Bellatrix se mordía las uñas entre los Slytherins, nerviosa. La escena le hizo gracia. ¿Realmente quería su prima que fuera elegido para Slytherin, ¿lo desearía únicamente para competir con él en igualdad de condiciones? Había acabado acostumbrándose a Bellatrix, aún siendo tan diferente a él en sus ideas, aún siendo tan provocadoramente impertinente a veces. Pero se había acostumbrado. A diferencia de ella, él no deseaba en especial ir a Slytherin, los Slytherin eran cerrados de mente, como toda su familia, y él quería explorar otros horizontes, otras verdades.

Miró otra vez a Bellatrix y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa sincera. Entendió que su prima deseaba de corazón que estuviera en Slytherin, con ella. Él también quería estar con ella, a pesar de todo.

'_¿Otro Black? ¿Dos en un mismo día?'_ dijo el sombrero sólo para Sirius. El chico rió divertido por el comentario. '_Debería estar claro a donde debería mandarte, pero veo en tu mente mucha confusión.'_

Sirius dejó de reírse.

'_Te abruman las diferencias con tu familia. Eres leal y valiente…'_

"_¿Valiente? Bellatrix debería escuchar esto"_ pensó Sirius divertido.

'_Si, eres valiente a tu manera' _el sombrero había leído su pensamiento. '_No te importa arriesgarte por aquellos que te importan.'_

Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de que aquello era cierto. Bellatrix era valiente, pero solía hacerlo de forma egoísta, pensando en sí misma. Él, sin embargo, actuaba de forma diferente. Recordó cuando se defendió a Bellatrix de los niños muggles…

'_Eres atrevido y algo rebelde. Y piensas que puedes cambiar los arraigados prejuicios de tu familia. Espero que encuentres tu camino estando en… _¡Gryffindor!'

Sirius se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con una sensación agridulce.Se había librado del estigma que suponía ser un Slytherin, de un sentimiento que no compartía. Pero… ¿cómo se tomarían sus padres que su heredero hubiera sido elegido para Gryffindor? Aquello sería una deshonra. Luego, volvió la vista hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero no encontró la mirada de Bellatrix. La chica había bajado la cabeza para no mirarle. Supo que la había decepcionado, y sintió una presión en el pecho. Bellatrix nunca le perdonaría que fuese un Gryffindor, aquello sólo incrementaría la visión poco estimada que su prima tenía de él. Vio cómo le recibían entre la mesa de Gryffindor con calurosos aplausos. _"Al menos, alguien me apreciará tal y como soy…"_ pensó. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Bellatrix, pero ella no volvió a mirarle más.

El resto de la selección continuó. Finalmente Lily Evans, entre otras cuatro chicas, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter elegidos para Gryffindor, y la casa Slytherin con Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Severus Snape, Jarvis Wilkes y las chicas Madeleine Borgin, Julia Dolohova, Stella McFusty y Gwendolyn Broadmoore.

Cuando acabó el banquete, los alumnos fueron conducidos a sus respectivas salas comunes. Al salir del Gran Comedor, los alumnos de Slytherin siguieron a sus prefectos. Bellatrix no se fijó en quien era la prefecta de su casa porque le llamó la atención que el prefecto fuera Lucius, el chico que había conocido en el callejón Knockturn. No le apetecía mucho entablar conversación con los chicos de su edad, porque aún estaba dolida por lo que había ocurrido con Sirius. Al salir al Vestíbulo, torcieron a la derecha para bajar unas escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras. Allí, semi-subterránea, se encontraba la sala común de Slytherin. Lucius les mostró la contraseña, y se quedó esperando a que entraran todos. Justo cuando Bellatrix entraba, Lucius la tomó del brazo.

'Hola, Black. Me he fijado que habías sido elegida para Slytherin' dijo Lucius.

'Ya te lo dije' dijo Bellatrix sonriendo.

'Me alegro de verte por aquí.'

'Yo también' contestó Bellatrix pasando por el pasadizo.

Pensó en que para la próxima vez debería preparar un tema más interesante. Debía haber parecido idiota. No se entretuvo en la sala común, y fue directamente al dormitorio de las chicas de primero. Alguien había llevado los equipajes a las habitaciones. Cogió el baúl para sacar sus cosas, ella no había hecho el equipaje sino que lo había hecho Gulley, el elfo doméstico, y ahora le surgía la duda de que la vieja criatura hubiera olvidado guardar algo necesario. Lo abrió. Dentro había un paquete extraño y grande, al verlo pensó que se habría confundido de baúl, pero no, era el suyo, con las letras B.B. Sacó el paquete, que cabía en el baúl gracias al hechizo que contenía para agrandar su interior y poder reunir todo el equipaje en un solo baúl.

'No puede ser lo que creo que es…'

Era una escoba, el último modelo que había salido hacía unas semanas, para ser exactos. No podía creer que su madre hubiera tenido ese detalle, primero porque se lo tenía prohibido y segundo, porque no les estaba permitido a los alumnos de primer año. Una nota cayó al suelo. Era de Sirius.

"_Hola Featrix (jejejeje)_

_¿Te ha gustado mi regalo? Pensé que te gustaría tener una escoba tan buena como esta. Todavía me acuerdo cuando me dijiste que no aceptarías mi caridad, pero espero que consideres esto como un regalo y no como limosna. ¡Me ha costado un montón de dinero! Mis padres me compraron una igual (Regulus se ha quedado con la antigua) y pensé que sería una buena idea seguir rompiendo las normas de tu madre aún cuando esté lejos. La vida no sería igual de divertida si no pudiéramos tentar lo prohibido. Seguro que en Hogwarts tendremos muchas oportunidades para hacerlo (ya estoy pensando en algunas cosas). Y quien sabe, quizás el año que viene estemos los dos en el equipo de quidditch. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Seríamos invencibles!_

_Cuando quieras podemos salir a practicar, seguro que encontraremos una forma de escaparnos sin ser vistos, somos expertos en eso._

_Tu primo_

_Ridiculus_

_PD: Le di el paquete a Gulley para que lo guardara de incógnito en el equipaje, soy un Black y no puede desobedecerme. Ah, no te acostumbres a que me llame a mí mismo Ridiculus."_

"_¡Qué idiota!" _pensó cariñosamente. Bellatrix se obligó a borrar la sonrisa que había provocado la carta y el regalo. Estaba demasiado decepcionada. Nunca serían invencibles. Nunca jugarían en el mismo equipo de guidditch ¡porque él ahora era un maldito Gryffindor! En el momento en que escuchó al sombrero seleccionador supo que ese simple hecho les había acabado de separar para siempre. Toda la esperanza de redención que había esperado para su primo, se había desvanecido.

Se puso el camisón y se encerró en su cama tras las cortinas, intentando dormir.

"_Seguro que ahora estará fanfarroneando con los otros Gryffindors. Seguro que ahora si que alardea de ser el heredero de los Black, ahora… entre sangres sucias y amigos de los muggles… Seguro que está tan ocupado llamando la atención que ni se habrá acordado de mí… ¡Maldición, ¿por qué estoy pensando en él, ¡¡ES UN ASQUEROSO GRYFFINDOR!"_

**Bueno, algunas aclaraciones:**

**Lo de la varita me lo inventé jejejeje, ya se que las más usuales son las de fibra de corazón de dragón, pelo de unicornio y pluma de fénix, pero supuse que a lo mejor a Ollivander le dio alguna vez por innovar XDD.**

**Y otra cosa, cuando Bella va al callejón Knocturn y ve lo de Voldemort, pues haciendo cuentas, Voldemort comenzó a actuar más o menos por la época en que los Merodeadores empezaron Hogwarts, y lo he puesto como Voldemort y no como Quien no debe ser nombrado u otro pseudónimo porque es cuando recién está empezando, ahora mismo casi está reuniendo seguidores únicamente. Supongo que será un poco más adelante cuando la gente empiece a tenerle verdadero miedo (cuando empiece a actuar en serio).**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Ana María: Ay chica, últimamente casi ni tengo tiempo de leer, tengo miles de ff atrasados por escribir, por leer y por mandar reviews, pero bueno, algún día de estos terminaré tu ff jejejeje. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y parece que conseguí transmitir bien la relación de sirius y bellatrix ;-D Respondiendo a tu pregunta, claro que tiene que ver el parentesco que los une, son pequeños para sentir algo más. En realidad tampoco es que se pueda decir que son amigos, son primos que se han acostumbrado a estar el uno con el otro aunque a veces sean diferentes y se lleven mal (a mi me pasaba eso con mi primo de pequeña, nos peleábamos todo el rato pero no podíamos estar separados jejejeje) Como dices, al final Bellatrix no podrá escapar del matrimonio, ya sabemos todos que se casa con Rodolphus. Tomé la idea esa del compromiso para mostrar las tradiciones anticuadas de las familias sangre pura. ¡Besitos!**

**Agus y Moony: jejejeje ¿así que quieres que se "enganchen"? ¡¡Yo también! XDDD (es que hacen tan buena pareja…) A mi también me gustó lo de "tu puedes hacerlo mejor" y verás como no es la primera vez que sale esa frase ;-D Gracias por dejarme review, a ver si me paso por vuestra página de fans de Sirius y Bellatrix. ¡Besitos!**

**Marin Black: jejejeje ¡¡Siiii! Me enamoré del peshosho! Al final caí, tanto reírme de él para que veas ¬¬, nunca digas de esta agua no beberé XDDDD. Algunas preguntas que me hacías son importantes para el ff así que no te puedo contestar! Y claro, ella en el fondo lo quiere, aunque sea muy en el fondo ¿si no por qué se iba a molestar tanto por él, ¡Besitos! (cuidado que te quito a tu bebé! Jejejeje)**

**Joanne Distte: En este capítulo no hay frases tan interesantes, pero ya las habrá jejejeje. La de "tu puedes hacerlo mejor" me encanta jejejeje (¿fui cruel?XDDD) y ya verás como sale más veces, yo la veo como si para Bella en la escena del velo, esa frase hubiera tenido más sentido del que aparenta. Sirius y tu demasiado ingenuos? Jijijijiji ¡parece que si! Pobretico sirius, le tocó aguantar a Bellita de mal humor menstrual (dios! Que miedo ¿no?XDDD) Tienes razón, a veces pienso que son más maduros de la edad que tienen en el ff, pero es que como tu dices ¡Bella es Bella! No puedo hacerla de otra forma jejejeje. Jop, ahora veo que hace tiempo que no actualizo, me hablabas de Black mirror cuando aún no lo habías subido…¡y ya hasta terminó! Veré que hago con Sirius y sus locuras en Hogwarts, aunque no creo que salga mucho lo que concierne a él y a los Merodeadores. Bueno chica, como ves, al final este ff se salvó del cd satánico que se autoborró ¬¬. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. ¡¡Besitos!**

**Bellatrix Black: Me alegro que te esté gustando el ff y como se va desarrollando la relación entre ellos. Se pelean pero se necesitan jejejeje. Lo que pasa es que a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar ;-( y un poco más adelante cambiarán aún más. Pero bueno, creo que es necesario saber lo que hubo antes de que se distanciaran, creo que así se comprende mejor los sentimientos de los dos. El primer curso va a durar varios capítulos, pero bueno, el resto espero que no, como ves me estoy centrando más en las cosas que no sabemos (la familia Black, las tradiciones…) así que el colegio es secundario. Ah ¡jajajaja! Purificación lo llamamos a que se lien (con sexo incluido jijijijiji) ¡yo también quiero que se lien (y "purifiquen" a ser posible jejejeje)! Pero es difícil de conseguir, aunque todo se intentará ;-D ¡Muchos besitos y gracias por seguirme!**


	6. Descubriendo su nuevo mundo

**¡Hola!**

**Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias a Amsp14 por decirme como poner los guiones ¡muchas gracias chica! **

**Bueno, aprovecho para deciros que me voy de vacaciones ya, entre la semana que viene y la siguiente creo que aún podré subir algún capítulo más (así que os presiono para que me dejéis reviews jejejeje) pero a partir de ahí lo voy a tener complicado, al menos hasta el mes de Agosto, porque no tendré internet ni podré leer ff ni dejar reviews ni nada. Espero ponerme al día cuando vuelva. De todas formas, intentaré aprovechar este tiempo para seguir escribiendo el resto de ff, que hace tiempo que no actualizo (sorry, terminé los exámenes anteayer) y bueno, quizás escriba algún reto más jejejeje (es divertido, aunque piden cosas muy raras XDDDD) ¡Ah! Y también el ff del concurso de la semana siriusana. Además, también aprovecharé ese tiempo sin internet para poder leer HP and the Half blood prince ¡¡sin spoilers! Porque estoy segura de que solo meterme a internet, me contarán medio libro ¬¬**

**Este capítulo es un poco "trámite". No podía cambiar radicalmente el tema después de lo de la selección. De este modo, adelanto cosillas que luego me harán ir más ágil en los siguientes cursos. ¡Estoy deseando que leáis el cap 8! Jejejejee, viendo como están las cosas, creo que lo subiré y aún no habré escrito el 9 ¬¬**

**De momento, espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy. **

**¡Besitos a todas!**

**Capítulo 6: Descubriendo su nuevo mundo**

Era el primer día de clases, el primer día después de que sus vidas quedaran separadas por un abismo insalvable.

Ninguno de los dos consiguió conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, pues sentían que les faltaba algo. Sentían que les faltaba aquella parte fastidiosa de la que siempre habían querido deshacerse pero que al final habían acabado cogiéndole cariño, asumiéndola como parte de ellos mismos.

Bellatrix se equivocó al pensar que Sirius estaría feliz rodeado de Gryffindors entre los que hacerse notar. Sirius, más comunicativo que su prima, entabló algo de conversación con los chicos de su curso, pero nada más allá del propósito de mantener su mente ocupada en algo que no fuera su familia, Slytherin o Bellatrix.

Intentó hacerse una idea de la reacción de la chica al descubrir su regalo dentro del baúl, pero no lo consiguió. Bellatrix podía ser muy predecible en algunos aspectos, pero no podía imaginarse lo que pasaría por su mente cuando viera su carta y el regalo después de que hubiera sido elegido para Gryffindor. Tendría que esperar a la mañana para averiguarlo, y deseó durante toda la noche, sabiendo que sería en vano, que Bellatrix no le tomara en cuenta lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Efectivamente, en cuanto llegaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar antes de las clases, Sirius descubrió que no estaba equivocado. Bellatrix se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin sola y sin mostrar el más mínimo interés en mirarle y mucho menos en dirigirle la palabra.

La misma actitud se repitió día tras día hasta que se convirtió en algo tan rutinario que dejó de llamarle la atención. Admitía que le dolía que Bellatrix le hubiera excluido de su vida, como si no existiera, pero no podía dejar que aquello le afectara. Había conocido a chicos que sí mostraban interés en conocerle y había otras muchas cosas que merecían la pena. Su mundo no se reducía a la opinión que Bellatrix o sus padres tuvieran de él, y estaba decidido a explorarlo sin que aquello le afectara.

Bellatrix opinaba algo parecido. Los primeros días le costó asumir lo que había ocurrido con Sirius. Guardó la escoba donde no pudiera verla porque cada vez que la veía se acordaba de él y le hacía sonreír, le hacía sentir la necesidad de darle las gracias y decirle lo mucho que había significado aquel regalo para ella. No se podía permitir tener aquellos sentimientos débiles. Sirius se había acabado para ella. Si hubiese sido elegido para Slytherin, todo podría haber sido muy diferente. Quizás en esos momentos estarían saliendo de incógnito para explorar el bosque prohibido, o quizás algún día juntos hubieran llegado a ser invencibles, como él decía en su carta. Pero no, era un Gryffindor, y sabía que aquello no conseguiría hacerle cambiar de opinión sino que sólo la agravaría más.

Además, se había dado cuenta de que si seguía lamentándose por Sirius, se perdería muchas cosas interesantes que se le ofrecían al estar en Slytherin. Era lo que siempre había deseado y no podía desperdiciarlo. Seguía con la intención de vivir una vida muy diferente a la de su madre cuando saliera de Hogwarts, pero por si acaso no pudiera escapar del matrimonio que la esperaba a la salida, decidió vivir los siete años siguientes tan intensamente como pudiera.

En seguida comprendió cual debía ser el primer paso hacia esa vida que ella deseaba. Borrar a Sirius de su mente, no podía permitirse ningún tipo de debilidad hacia él. Le trataría como todo Slytherin trata a un Gryffindor, con superioridad, aunque aquello no le resultaba difícil, ella siempre había pensado que ella era superior, sólo que había tenido la mala suerte de no ser tomada en cuenta al haber sido una chica. Siempre había estado a su sombra. Lo que ella no sabía en ese momento era que, a pesar de la depurada técnica que adquiriría con los años, nunca conseguiría eliminar a Sirius de su corazón, llegando a convertirse en una obsesión.

El segundo paso fue relacionarse con los chicos de Slytherin. Las chicas le parecían muy aburridas, sin ningún tipo de inquietud. Pensó que habrían sido las alumnas que su madre siempre quiso porque eran iguales que ella. Sólo hablaban de cosas superficiales y de encontrar marido. Aquello era precisamente lo que ella no quería, y por eso se empezó a relacionar con los chicos en lugar de con las chicas, al menos así la tomarían en cuenta como alguien inteligente y no como una inútil.

La compañía de los chicos le resultó muy útil. Al principio recelaban de ella, no estaban acostumbrados a ver chicas sangre limpia tan decididas, pero pronto logró hacerse un hueco entre ellos. A menudo, pasaban el tiempo en la sala común hablando sobre Artes Oscuras. Agradeció encontrar amigos a los que le interesaran ese tipo de cosas, gracias a Sirius había aprendido que las cosas prohibidas podían ser muy excitantes. Lamentó no haber podido conseguir más libros sobre eso a parte del que compró en el callejón Knockturn, y se prometió a si misma que en las vacaciones de Navidad buscaría en su biblioteca o en la de Grimmauld place. En realidad no lo necesitaba. Entre sus nuevos amigos se encontraba Severus Snape, que a su corta edad ya era una enciclopedia viviente sobre Artes Oscuras, pero orgullosa como era, se propuso aprender lo más que pudiera.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el inicio del curso, y los pequeños Slytherins se encontraban en una de sus habituales conversaciones en la sala común.

– ¡No voy a escaparme a robar ese libro de la sección prohibida!- exclamó Evan Rosier.- Si me pillan avisarán a mis padres.

– Vamos, Evan, si vas con cuidado nadie te pillará.- dijo Wilkes.

– ¿Y por qué no lo echamos a suertes?- propuso Rosier.

– Porque ya lo hemos hecho todos alguna vez menos tú.- dijo Snape.

– Que vaya Bellatrix, seguro que por ser una chica no la castigan.- dijo Rosier.

La diversión se esfumó para Bellatrix al oír ese comentario. Se levantó de forma agresiva apuntando con la varita al cuello de su amigo.

– ¿Qué has dicho?- Bellatrix apretó aún más la varita.

Los demás se reían, pero cuando Bellatrix les miró con los ojos entornados, se callaron.

– Nada, Bellatrix. No he dicho nada.- murmuró Rosier.

– No, perdona, creo haber oído que por ser una chica no me iban a castigar. ¿Crees que por ser una chica soy inferior a vosotros? ¿eh, lo crees?- dijo Bellatrix en un susurro.

– No, pero te pillaron el otro día y no te castigaron.- dijo Rosier.

– Es sólo que las chicas sabemos utilizar ciertos dones que los chicos no entendéis.- rió Bellatrix.- Los chicos soléis ser tan… simples. No me castigaron porque mentí bien y supe parecer una inocente niñita.

– ¿Tú inocente?- dijo Snape irónicamente.- Tú pareces tan inocente como yo.

Bellatrix sabía por qué decía aquello y se rió también. Snape parecía un poco raro, muy delgado y con el pelo largo casi hasta los hombros además de ser de un pálido casi enfermizo. Obviamente, no tenía el aspecto de chico inocente. Pero se sintió halagada por el comentario. Le agradó que no considerara que ella tenía un aspecto inocente.

– ¿Y si me pongo una túnica de Gryffindor, ¿parecería inocente?- bromeó Bellatrix pestañeando con rapidez y poniendo carita angelical.

– Ni con esas.- dijo Snape y todos le rieron la broma, incluso Bellatrix.

– Está bien, ya que nadie se ofrece…yo iré a coger el libro de la sección prohibida.- dijo Bellatrix.

– ¿Quién va a coger un libro de la sección prohibida?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos se giraron un poco abrumados por si alguien había oído la conversación. Era Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix ya preparaba una mentira convincente, pero no le hizo falta.

– ¿A qué libro os referíais?- preguntó Lucius.

– A ninguno, era una broma.- se excusó Rosier, pensando en que Lucius podría haber oído toda la conversación.

Bellatrix intuyó que Lucius no pretendía regañarles por aquello. Cuando se encontró con él en el callejón Knockturn pareció alegrado de que una futura Slytherin ojeara un libro de Artes Oscuras.

– No era una broma. Queremos "Teoría y práctica de las maldiciones transformadoras."- dijo Bellatrix.

Todos la miraron con gesto ofendido, pensando en que era una chivata. Lucius los miró sonriendo.

– Es un nivel un poco avanzado para vosotros, podríais causar algunos desastres si practicáis esas maldiciones. Os traeré uno más apropiado para vuestra edad.- dijo Lucius.

– ¿Pero también podrías traernos ese? Sólo para mirarlo por encima.- propuso Bellatrix.

– Está bien, pero que no me entere que tratáis de hacerlas, si no tendré que castigaros.- dijo Lucius.

El chico en seguida comprendió por qué el resto le miraba de forma desconfiada. Él era prefecto y se suponía que era quien debía mantener a raya a los alumnos.

– Queridos niños.- dijo Lucius con tono familiar.- Como prefecto de Slytherin es mi deber mirar por el futuro de las nuevas generaciones. Quizás algún día tenga una charla con vosotros que creo que os parecerá muy interesante.

Lucius se marchó, pero dejó a los chicos con las ideas aún más confusas.

Aunque los chicos no le creyeran, Lucius cumplió con su promesa unos días más tarde, volviendo a abordarlos en la sala común para llevarles los libros que le habían pedido. De ese modo se convirtió en una especie de protector. A ellos les pareció una idea genial ya que no todo el mundo podía contar con la aprobación del prefecto de Slytherin, y que a menudo hacía la vista gorda cuando ideaban alguna de las suyas.

Llegó el mes de Octubre, ya inmersos por completo en la rutina de la vida en el castillo. Para entonces, Sirius y Bellatrix estaban claramente integrados en sus respectivos grupos además de que también estaban claras sus posiciones en relación con el grupo contrario.

Bellatrix ya empezaba a perfilarse como la líder que sería unos años después. Siempre tenía ideas interesantes y era la mejor a la hora de idear cualquier plan. A esto había que añadir el empeño de la chica por destacar y ser tratada con igualdad respecto a los chicos, sabían que Bellatrix se ponía muy agresiva cuando se hacía algún comentario a su condición femenina. Pero entre los chicos, Snape era el único que le daba réplica ya que los otros siempre estaban de acuerdo con ella. Esto no le molestaba en absoluto. Generalmente disfrutaba mucho discutiendo con él, ya que los dos eran bastante ácidos en sus comentarios.

Por otro lado, Sirius se encontraba muy a gusto con sus nuevos compañeros. En seguida se hicieron amigos y formaron su pequeño grupo. Se convirtieron en inseparables. Había encontrado unos amigos con los que divertirse y, para no perder la costumbre, romper las normas. El que más solía seguirle el juego era James. Lupin, más serio y responsable, solía actuar de voz de la conciencia, pero eso no quitaba que también participara en sus travesuras. Y luego Peter, un chico apocado y algo torpe, que fue acogido en el grupo también aunque a menudo era el blanco de las bromas de sus propios amigos.

Ya entonces, a principios del primer año, los Gryffindors encontraron su objetivo perfecto: Snape. Fueron muchas las coincidencias que acompañaron a la elección de Snape. Primero, era un Slytherin. Ya era una tradición que los Slytherins y los Gryffindors se llevaran mal y no pensaban buscar a otro teniendo a un Slytherin que reunía todas las cualidades. Segundo, era muy listo, siempre sabía todo y a menudo era un poco pelota con los profesores. Tercero, se daba aires de saber mucho de Artes Oscuras. Cuarto, tenía un aspecto extraño y estaba muy delgado, lo que les hacía pensar que sería débil físicamente. Y quinto, (aunque este último sólo contara para Sirius) siempre iba con Bellatrix.

Sirius fue quien le eligió, y tal vez lo hubiera elegido igualmente si Snape hubiese sido diferente. En cuanto pasaron los primeros días de curso, entendió que Snape ocupaba ahora su lugar. Bellatrix le había desterrado de su vida, y ahora, de entre todos los pequeños Slytherins, había tomado a Snape como su más allegado. Supo que lo más seguro era que Bellatrix hubiera encontrado en Snape todo lo que habría querido encontrar en él y nunca halló. Y claro, aparte de esa importante motivación personal, había que añadir el resto de cualidades que Snape poseía y que le hacían el candidato perfecto para sufrir sus burlas.

Bellatrix sólo necesitó un par de clases con los Gryffindors para comprender que Sirius había caído en un pozo sin fondo del que ya no podría salir jamás. Lo único que le faltaba a su primo era juntarse con aquel tipo de gente… Potter; el engreído que iba de graciosillo y que además se creía el rey del mundo. Pettigrew; el perrito faldero carente de atractivo en todos los sentidos, incluso no le sorprendería que fuera un sangre sucia. Lupin; el más normal de todos que, con el uniforme de Hogwarts incluso podía parecer normal, pero para ella siempre sería el "chico mugroso". Seguramente sangre sucia también, porque ningunos padres sangre limpia dejarían ir a su hijo con ese aspecto de pordiosero.

Con la inminente llegada del primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, la nueva distracción de los alumnos consistía en ir a ver los entrenamientos que realizaban los fines de semana. Por suerte para Bellatrix, sus amigos eran chicos y por tanto encontraban divertido el quidditch, a diferencia de las chicas, quienes sólo encontraban interés en ver a los atractivos muchachos del equipo. Por culpa de Sirius se había aficionado al quidditch, y sus nuevos amigos encontraron muy extraño que a Bellatrix le apeteciera ir a ver el primer entrenamiento que iban a realizar en fin de semana. Según tenían entendido, las chicas de Slytherin no jugaban al quiddicth, ni siquiera les sonaba que alguna vez hubiera habido alguna en el equipo.

De camino al campo de quiddicth, Bellatrix y los chicos hablaban de las posibilidades de Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

– Seguro que este año ganamos la copa de quidditch otra vez. No hay comparación entre nuestro equipo y el de esos perdedores.- comentó Avery.

– Por algo Slytherin siempre tiene las mejores escobas.- dijo Wilkes.

– No son sólo las escobas, aunque es obvio que las nuestras sin mil veces mejores, pero también los jugadores son mucho mejores. Olvidáis quien está en el equipo.- dijo Rabastan.

Bellatrix iba a preguntar quién estaba en el equipo, pero le llamó más la atención que Snape fuera más atrasado del grupo y no hubiera intervenido en la conversación.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Severus? Estás muy callado…me he quedado esperando uno de tus comentarios.- dijo Bellatrix extrañada.

Snape gruñó a modo de respuesta. Iba leyendo un libro y volvió a fijar la vista en él antes de que Bellatrix volviera a preguntarle.

– Si no te apetecía venir, podías haberte quedado en la sala común o en la biblioteca. Que conste que no te hemos obligado.- dijo Bellatrix.

– Sabes que no me gusta el quidditch, para qué preguntas…- murmuró Snape.

– Pero Sev…- dijo Rabastan.

– ¡No me llames Sev!- dijo Snape sacando la varita del bolsillo y apuntando a su compañero.- Ni soy tu mascota ni tu osito de peluche para llamarme Sev…

– Bueno… Severus, decía que sólo vamos a ver el entrenamiento, no vamos a jugar.- terminó Rabastan.

– Si no quieres puedes irte, no nos vamos a enfadar.- dijo Bellatrix.

Pero Snape volvió a responder con un gruñido casi inaudible, cabizbajo, y aún así les siguió hasta el campo de quidditch. Bellatrix creyó encontrar la respuesta a su reacción. Estaba decidida a tener una pequeña charla con Snape cuando alguien les interrumpió en su camino.

– Vaya, si tenemos aquí a un pequeño grupo de admiradores.- dijo Lucius.- ¿Vais a ver el entrenamiento?

Lucius iba vestido con una túnica verde de quidditch y llevaba una escoba en la mano. Estaba claro que formaba parte del equipo, aunque Bellatrix no se había enterado hasta el momento.

– Sí, vamos a ver el entrenamiento.- contestó Bellatrix.

Lucius se giró inmediatamente hacia ella, bastante extrañado.

– ¿Te gusta el quidditch?

– Sí ¿algún problema?- respondió Bellatrix un poco aburrida de la misma reacción entre los chicos.

– No, nada, sólo que… no es muy común ver a una chica Slytherin interesada en quidditch. Suelen tenerlo prohibido…- dijo Lucius.

Aquella respuesta la dejó un poco confundida, aunque por otra parte se sintió aliviada de no ser la única chica que lo tenía prohibido. Siempre había pensado que todo eran paranoias de su madre, pero por lo visto era algo común entre las chicas de Slytherin.

– ¿Por qué lo tenemos prohibido, ¿es porque resulta poco femenino?- soltó Bellatrix.

Lucius no parecía dispuesto a contestar y se limitó a mirarla con cara de estar pensando que aún era muy pequeña para entenderlo. Por suerte para él, otro chico del equipo de quidditch se acercó al grupo, antes de que Bellatrix empezara con una de sus charlas feministas. El chico en cuestión era también bastante atractivo, era alto, con el pelo negro como el de Sirius, y los ojos también grises como Sirius, pero aunque era atractivo no llegaba a ser ni de lejos tan hermoso como él. Aún así, Bellatrix comprendió por qué las chicas hablaban del modo en que lo hacían de los chicos del equipo…

– Vamos, Lucius, te estamos esperando.- dijo el chico.

Antes de que se fueran, Lucius se dio la vuelta para despedirse de ellos, pero Bellatrix se quedó un poco frustrada al darse cuenta de que el otro chico ni la había mirado. Cayó de repente en que había algo familiar en él.

– ¿Quién era ese?- preguntó Bellatrix aún mirando a los chicos con los ojos entornados por el enojo.

– ¡Ese era de quien hablaba antes! Es mi hermano Rodolphus ¡el mejor buscador de Slytherin desde hace años!- contestó Rabastan con voz llena de admiración.- Me encantaría formar parte del equipo el año que viene…

Comenzó una conversación en la que los chicos confesaban querer entrar en el equipo al año siguiente. Bellatrix ni se molestó. Aún estaba asimilando al chico que acababa de ver. Así que ese era el hermano de Rabastan que iba a 5º curso…

En las gradas del campo de quidditch se habían reunido un buen número de Slytherins para ver el entrenamiento. Bellatrix seguía el entrenamiento pero sin quererlo, aquello la estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. A lo mejor ni siquiera era lo bastante buena para entrar en el equipo, pero le daba mucha rabia que por ser chica quedara directamente descartada. Podría intentarlo, su madre no tenía por qué enterarse, pero los alumnos no podían entrar en el equipo hasta segundo curso, y el curso siguiente tendría allí a su hermana Andrómeda. Sirius también podría suponer un peligro en ese aspecto, pero estaba casi segura de que él, a pesar de todo, no diría nada. El año siguiente Sirius estaría en el equipo, brillando como la estrella que era, siendo admirado, destacando… y ella… tendría que contentarse con mirar llena de frustración. Estaba muy furiosa… La vida era muy injusta…

Antes de que el enfado involuntario llegara a más, decidió distraer la mente con otro tema. Miró al lado y Snape estaba un par de asientos más a la izquierda de ella, sin levantar la vista del libro. Se acercó a él. Al menos alguien parecía estar disfrutando tan poco como ella con el quidditch.

– ¿Qué haces?- dijo Bellatrix por sacar conversación.

– Leer.- dijo Snape mirándola como diciendo "obvio".

– Ya.- dijo Bellatrix acomodándose en el asiento, preparándose para una larga conversación.- ¿Por qué no querías quedarte solo en el castillo?

Snape la miró arqueando una ceja en un intento de hacerla creer que estaba equivocada al pensar eso.

– No me mires así porque no vas a convencerme.-dijo Bellatrix.- Sé que has venido con nosotros para no quedarte solo.

– Tú siempre lo sabes todo.-dijo Snape lacónicamente.

– Ah, entonces admites que he acertado.- dijo Bellatrix sonriendo.

– Son esos idiotas de Gryffindor… tu primo y sus amigos…-dijo Snape.

Bellatrix lo suponía, pero oírlo por propia boca de Snape hizo que su mal humor aumentara por momentos.

– ¿Vas a dejar que esos idiotas te intimiden? Tú vales más que todos ellos juntos, sólo son unos Gryffindors inútiles.- dijo Bellatrix.

Snape esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

– Tú sabes que nosotros estamos contigo. Como vuelvan a decirte algo se las verán conmigo. Estoy deseando que me den un motivo para ponerles las cosas claras.- dijo Bellatrix.

– ¡Qué gran ayuda para mi autoestima!- dijo Snape irónicamente.- Lo único que necesito para que ser rían más de mi es tener a una chica protegiéndome.

Snape se levantó y la dejó con la palabra en la boca. Parecía que su comentario no había sido muy acertado. Recordó cuando, momentos antes, Snape había recriminado a Rabastan al llamarle Sev. Ahora lo comprendía. Al igual que a ella le molestaba que comentaran continuamente que era una chica y se ponía agresiva para demostrar que era fuerte, Snape intentaba hacerse respetar. Aquello le hizo pensar en algo que la angustió. Snape iba con ellos para encontrar protección y respeto, a veces actuaba de forma exagerada cuando se le tocaba su punto débil. A ella le pasaba lo mismo… ¿sería débil realmente, ¿estaría intentando demostrar algo que no era? O peor aún ¿estaría intentando enmascarar un complejo de inferioridad?

A lo largo de los días siguientes, cada vez que se encontraba con los Gryffindors en alguna clase, no podía evitar sentir un nudo de rabia en el estómago. Hasta el momento había conseguido evitar situaciones directas con Sirius, siempre trataba de no encontrarse con él, y en clases conjuntas intentaba sentarse lo más alejada posible. Todavía planeaba sobre su cabeza el remordimiento por no haberle dado las gracias por el regalo.

La semana pasó y el gran acontecimiento del mes llegó: el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Como siempre solía ocurrir en esos partidos, las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff apoyaban a Gryffindor, con lo que los colores rojos y dorados inundaban casi por completo el campo, salvo por el reducto de los Slytherins, quienes no necesitaban de nadie más para apoyar a su equipo. Bellatrix, como una más, llevaba todo tipo de artilugios para animar a su casa.

Los equipos hicieron su entrada en el campo y se colocaron uno frente a otro. Hasta el momento, Bellatrix no se había dado cuenta de que en el equipo de Gryffindor sí que había varias chicas. Intentó dejar a un lado el pequeño sentimiento de envidia que le provocó y se centró en su equipo. Lucius era el capitán además de ser uno de los cazadores y Rodulphus era el buscador, tal y como Rabastan se había dedicado a recordarle durante toda la semana. Le resultó muy difícil hacer oídos sordos a los ridículos comentarios de las chicas que había detrás, quienes sólo tenían ojos para los cuerpos atléticos de los de Slytherin.

El partido le resultó muy excitante ya que era la primera vez que veía un partido de quidditch real. Lo más parecido al quidditch que había vivido era cuando Sirius y ella jugaban en los terrenos de su casa, y aquello no tenía comparación. Al terminar el partido, se encontraba con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido.

– Venga, Bellatrix, nos vamos.- dijo Rabastan, pero al ver que no se movía tuvo que darle un codazo.- ¡venga! ¿por qué tienes esa cara de boba?

Bellatrix despertó de sus ensoñaciones y siguió a sus amigos camino del castillo.

– ¿De qué te reías?-preguntó Rabastan.

– No me reía de nada.- dijo Bellatrix molesta.

Rabastan dirigió una mirada rápida al campo de quidditch, donde los equipos se encaminaban hacia el vestuario. Slytherin había ganado y en ese momento vitoreaban a su hermano, la gran estrella del equipo.

– No es que te estuvieras riendo, pero sonreías con cara de tonta.- dijo Rabastan.- Ya entiendo… mirabas a Rodulphus…

Bellatrix estaba molesta con Rabastan y consigo misma.

– Si pensar eso te hace feliz…- contestó Bellatrix.

Se sentía muy estúpida. Había estado soñando despierta… soñaba que ella iba montada en escoba en el partido de quidditch, y le lanzaba la quaffle a su compañero de equipo, Sirius. Entre los dos habían trazado una jugada perfecta que había terminado con un magnífico gol de Bellatrix. Al terminar el partido ella y Sirius se abrazaban contentos y eran llevados a hombros como si fueran las estrellas del equipo, como si los dos juntos fueran invencibles… ¿Por qué era tan tonta? Se maldijo a sí misma. Ella y Sirius nunca estarían en el mismo bando, eran enemigos… Tenía que conseguir meterse aquella idea en la cabeza. Sirius se había alejado de ella para siempre y nunca iba a volver.

Cuando ya iban llegando al castillo, oyó una voz a sus espaldas. En aquel preciso momento era lo último que deseaba ver, así que no se torturó dándose la vuelta.

– ¡Eh, serpientes! Os estamos hablando.- dijo James.

Sirius retuvo a James del brazo y éste lo miró muy sorprendido.

– ¿Qué te pasa ahora, Sirius?- preguntó James extrañado por la reacción de su amigo.

Sirius encontraba una gran diversión en meterse con Snape, pero nunca lo había hecho en presencia de Bellatrix y aún no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para rectificar.

Bellatrix sentía que le hervía la sangre. Vio como Snape se daba la vuelta para encararles, convencido de que todo el tema iba relacionado con él. Ella sintió que Potter le estaba poniendo en bandeja la ocasión, así que ella también se dio la vuelta con aire decidido. Intentó evitar a Sirius, pero fueron sus ojos grises lo primero que vio. Se quedaron unos largos segundos mirándose fijamente.

– ¿Frustrados por haber perdido el partido?- contestó Snape. Sirius y Bellatrix aún seguían mirándose ajenos a lo que ocurría.

– No sueñes, asumo que el día que Slytherin no gane haciendo trampas dejará de ser Slytherin.- dijo James.

– Qué patético, es muy poco Gryffindor eso de buscar excusas baratas que justifiquen lo malos que sois. Si fueseis Gryffindors de verdad aceptaríais con honor que sois peores que nosotros, pero no…- dijo Snape.

– Y es muy poco Slytherin no admitir que hacéis trampas.- dijo James.

Dicho esto, James sacó rápidamente la varita y hechizó a Snape, haciendo que le crecieran orejas de burro. Sirius interrumpió la conexión visual con Bellatrix para reprender con la mirada a su amigo, que se reía a carcajadas. En seguida, los otros chicos Slytherin sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a enseñarles su recién aprendido repertorio de maldiciones. Pero Bellatrix se adelantó a ellos.

– _Nasosanguinus_.- dijo Bellatrix, y la nariz de James comenzó a sangrar escandalosamente.

James trataba de cortar la sangre metiéndose en la nariz un trozo de papel.

– No te esfuerces, no parará hasta que alguien diga la contramaldición…Con suerte, te desangrarás antes de llegar a la enfermería.- dijo Bellatrix con voz cantarina lanzando su varita al aire.- Por cierto ¿qué sabrá un sangre sucia como tú lo que significa ser un Slytherin…?

James trataba de hablar, pero la sangre le salía a borbotones por la nariz. Sirius, Peter y Remus la miraban con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación. Para los Slytherins, incluido Snape, la situación se había vuelto más graciosa que las orejas de burro que había conjurado Potter.

– Él no es un sangre sucia.- respondió Sirius desafiante.

– ¿Ah no? Bueno, eso no debería molestarte, a ti te da lo mismo juntarte con sangres sucia o muggles.- dijo Bellatrix.

– Di la contramaldición, se va a ahogar.- dijo Sirius al ver que James se atragantaba.

Bellatrix se tomó unos segundos de diversión y luego pronunció la contramaldición que hizo que la sangre se cortara. James se incorporó para abalanzarse sobre Bellatrix, pero Sirius le retuvo.

– Déjale, _Ridículus_, déjale que me toque un solo cabello… creo que he demostrado saber defenderme sola.- dijo Bellatrix.

Los Slytherins estallaron en carcajadas al oír el nombre de _Ridículus_, incluso los otros Gryffindors se mostraron algo divertidos por el apodo.

– Esto no va contigo, _Featrix_, no te metas en lo que no te llaman.- dijo Sirius.

De nuevo, igualmente hubo risas por parte de los dos bandos.

– ¿Cómo que no va con ella, ¿has visto lo que me ha hecho?- protestó James.

– Es un tema entre Snape y nosotros ¿verdad _Quejicus_?- dijo Sirius mirando desafiante a Snape.- Se me ocurre un reto.

– No voy a rechazar una oportunidad de maldecirte cuando la propones tú mismo.-dijo Snape.

– Para ver en igualdad de condiciones si Slytherin es superior a Gryffindor… te reto a una carrera de escobas.- propuso Sirius.

Snape se quedó un poco coartado. Nunca esperó que el reto supusiera montar en escoba…pero no iba a darle la satisfacción a Black.

– Acepto.- dijo Snape.

– Estoy impaciente…- dijo Sirius.

Bellatrix miraba la escena con decepción. Al final iba a resultar que Sirius sólo era bueno en quidditch…tenía miedo de unas cuantas maldiciones Slytherins.

– Aunque creo que podré ganar antes del desafío. ¿Con qué escoba vas a volar, Black?- preguntó hábilmente Snape.

– Con la mía, por supuesto.- dijo Sirius inocentemente.

– ¿No sabes, Black, que los alumnos de primero no pueden traer escobas? Apuesto a que McGonagall estaría muy contenta de saberlo.- dijo Snape.

– No creo que sea buena idea ¿con qué escoba pensabas volar tu? Si te chivas de mi escoba, también tendrás que hacerlo de la de Bellatrix, sería lo justo.- dijo Sirius, pensando que Snape pensaba utilizar la escoba de su prima.

La reacción fue de sorpresa para todos. Los Slytherins se quedaron mirando a Bellatrix como si acabaran de descubrir un secreto. Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

– ¿Tenías escoba, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?- preguntó Snape extrañado.

– Sí, tengo escoba.- murmuró Bellatrix completamente roja.

Tanto Gryffindors como Slytherins se quedaron esperando el comentario de Sirius, un comentario que nunca llegó. El muchacho tenía la mirada ensombrecida y un pellizco de dolor en el pecho. Su regalo…el regalo que con tanta ilusión había hecho a Bellatrix había quedado relegado al olvido. Nadie sabía que existía, aunque él no sabía el motivo por el que ella había escondido la escoba. No sabía que despertaba en ella buenos recuerdos que necesitaba mantener ocultos para eliminarle de su pensamiento para siempre.

**Bueno, ahora algunas aclaraciones.**

**De entre todos los Slytherins, puse como más allegado a Bellatrix a Snape, por dos razones: 1 Me gusta Snape XDDDD, y me gusta escribir sobre él mejor que de otro posible personaje. 2 Es un personaje del que sabemos bastantes cosas y es más fácil de escribir que de alguien de quien no sabemos nada. Pero de todas formas, ya veis, también incluyo a sexy-batman-Rabastan XDDDDD (y tendrá más importancia que los otros de los que no sabemos nada ¬¬) y bueno…¡presentación de Rody! XDDDDD aunque por ahora no diga nada… pero obviamente, tiene su importancia en la historia.**

**Y bueno, Sirius… sin comentarios… (I love you! XDDDD)  me matan ¬¬ definitivamente, me matan.**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Bellatrix Black:** Si, el capítulo anterior eran cosas que ya sabíamos, pero traté de hacerlo interesante y me alegro que te gustara. ¿así que te estás enamorando de Sirius? XDDDDD ¡Ya somos dos! Y te lo dice una ex anti-sirius y 100 severusiana (esto lo sigo siendo ¿eh? Que ya bastante trauma he causado a la gente haciéndome siriusana) Lo del regalo…jejeje, hasta a Bellita le emocionó XDDD. ¡Besitos!

**Ana María: **Claro, ellos son rivales ante todo, luego ya se verá qué ocurre (aunque se que te trauma que los junte XDDDDD) "auqnue ella parece que no ha leído los libros y estaba atrasada de noticias..." XDDDDDDDD ya puestos, si Sirius hubiese leído los libros, anda que le habría regalado la escoba XDDD. Lo del matrimonio, pues obviamente, es un tema importante, pero aún es pronto. ¡Besitos! Y gracias por leerlo aunque sea un ff "raro"

**Agus y Moony:** ¡el regalo! Yo quiero que Siri me regale una escoba T.T, pero va a ser que no…auch. Aun son muy chiquititos para que se junten, pero bueno, así se entenderá mejor cuando ocurra XDDDDD. La frase… la volverás a ver varias veces más ¡yo creo que podría ser el lema del ff! XDD Por supuesto, sirius-Bellatrix son la mejor pareja del mundo HP. ¡Besitos!

**Joanne Distte:** ¡A ver si este también te dan ganas de escribir! XDDDD ¿Parejitas por todos lados?...¿quienes? jejejeje. Menos mal que cada vez que habla Bella te parece interesante ;-D (si no te aburrirías mucho con el ff ;-D) Estoy deseando que leas el cap8 muajajajajaja. Na, a ver si acelero esto, que tengo cositas interesantes para los próximos cursos. ¡Besitos! Y te voy a echar de menos T.T snif snif.

**Marin Black: **¡Ya estoy totalmente contagiada! Y si, tienes razón, captaste perfectamente lo que quería transmitir con su relación en la infancia, si no, Bella no habría reaccionado así con el regalo. El vociferador….jejejeje, creo que va a ser peor que eso muajajaja. ¿Sirius tiene un futuro nublado? Jajajaja, me temo que si, pero nosotras nos podemos encargar de despejárselo… (ups, ya estoy con mis purezas) ¡Besitos guapa!


	7. Sentimiento Slytherin

**¡Holitas!**

**Aprovecho que vengo al ciber a subir el ff del concurso para subiros un capítulo más de éste. Aunque no haya escrito todavía el capítulo 9 ¬¬**

**Me he dado cuenta de que este capítulo está con comillas, pero no me da tiempo a cambiarlo, si no se me va la mitad del tiempo cambiando los guiones. **

**Tampoco me da tiempo a contestar los reviews, sorry, pero os agradezco que me hayáis escrito. No hace falta que os diga que cuando pueda os los contestaré. De todas formas gracias a:amsp14, Joanne distte, Bellatrix black, Agus y Moony, Kailey Hamilton, Danybely Marin Blackpor las opiniones.**

**Y bueno, hoy sale el libro por fin. Espero que JK no nos haga alguna de las suyas y me mate a Sev o a Bella porque…¡sufrirá mi ira! Muajajajajajajaja.**

**Jop, ya echaba de menos que Bellita me poseyera jejejejeje.**

**Éste es de nuevo un capítulo de transición, pero espero que os resulte entretenido, al menos ya vi que el anterior os gustó ;-D**

**Bueno chicas ¡dejadme reviews! Y así los leo cuando vuelva y me darán muchos ánimos.**

**Muchos besitos a todas.**

**Capítulo 7: Sentimiento Slytherin**

La cita del desafío quedó fijada para días después. A Severus la idea no le atraía lo más mínimo pero había aceptado y no podía echarse atrás. El chico apenas tenía nociones de quidditch y Bellatrix lo sabía, no tenía más que recordar las clases de vuelo.

Poco después de que la reunión improvisada con los Gryffindors terminara, los Slytherins volvieron al castillo, Severus algo cabizbajo y preocupado. Mientras aún el esto seguía sorprendido por la noticia de la escoba de Bellatrix, la muchacha se apartó del resto de sus compañeros sin ánimos de responder a las inevitables preguntas, pero sabiendo la preocupación de su amigo, se acercó para ofrecerle ayuda de buena intención. No estaba dispuesta a que Sirius se saliera con la suya.

'No te preocupes, lo harás bien' dijo Bellatrix y Severus la miró con ojos desconfiados.

'Sí, perfecto' dijo Severus con tono irónico.

'Mi primo es tan cobarde que te retó a esa carrera en lugar de hacer lo que hacen los hombres; batirse en duelo. Sabe que contra ti no tiene nada que hacer'

'Ya, pero aún así el reto sigue siendo una carrera, y yo, como sabes, no soy nada bueno montando en escoba.'

'Si quieres puedo ayudarte' dijo Bellatrix y Severus la miró sorprendido. 'No puedo dejar que el orgullo de mi primo se vea aumentado por algo así.'

Aún después del ofrecimiento, Severus seguía receloso, no era nada común que las chicas Slytherin jugaran al quidditch. Él asistía a clases de vuelo con Bellatrix y sabía que ella no lo hacía mal.

'¿Cómo es que sabes jugar al quidditch? Y… ¿Cómo es que tienes escoba?' preguntó Severus.

'La escoba fue un regalo' dijo Bellatrix con ojos ensombrecidos. 'Y el quidditch, digamos que Sirius y yo encontrábamos una gran diversión en hacerlo a escondidas de mi madre' contó Bellatrix.

'¿Entonces tú tenías relación con Black antes de encontraros en Hogwarts?' preguntó Severus bastante sorprendido. Sabía que eran primos pero ella nunca hablaba de él.

'¡Claro! Hemos crecido juntos. Era como un hermano para mi, estudiamos juntos y él pasaba mucho tiempo en mi casa' respondió Bellatrix en seguida.

'No entiendo como le soportabas' dijo Severus con tono despectivo.

Bellatrix se quedó un poco callada, al oír a Severus entendió que su respuesta podría haber dado una impresión extraña, había parecido como si antes de estar en Hogwarts, Sirius y ella hubieran estado muy unidos.

'Yo tampoco. Siempre supe que era diferente, pero al ser seleccionado para Gryffindor supe que Sirius ya no existía para mí. No se por qué te estoy contando esto…' acabó murmurando Bellatrix.

'Porque le echas de menos' dijo Severus.

'¡No!' exclamó Bellatrix, tratando de desmentirlo lo más pronto posible.

Precisamente aquella rapidez y contundencia en responder la delataron aún más. Severus sonrió, Bellatrix le sostuvo la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y luego esbozó una tímida sonrisa en sus labios, casi como una confirmación resignada e involuntaria a la pregunta.

'Pero estábamos hablando de ti, no de mi. ¿Qué me dices¿aceptas? Eres listo, seguro que con un par de clases prácticas será suficiente' dijo Bellatrix para descentrar la atención sobre el tema de Sirius y ella.

Severus dudó. Podría pedírselo a los chicos Slytherin, pero seguro que ellos tomarían como muy gracioso las clases de vuelo. Y luego… estaba Bellatrix, una chica, y se estaba ofreciendo voluntariamente a ayudarle.

'Está bien, pero que no se enteren los chicos o Lucius, si te ven jugando al quidditch podrían castigarte.'

'¿Por qué¡no lo entiendo¿qué malo hay en eso?'

'No lo sé' dijo Severus encogiéndose de hombros.

La conversación sobre Sirius no volvió a salir a la luz por el momento. Lo que acababa de ocurrir le sirvió a Bellatrix para reflexionar. Sirius y ella nunca habían sido íntimos, habían compartido secretos y travesuras, pero siempre habían sido diferentes, siempre había advertido la debilidad en Sirius que le hacían no merecer lo que había conseguido sin ningún esfuerzo; ser el heredero de los Black. Severus había tenido razón al decir que le echaba de menos, pero no por eso podía permitirse que otras personas lo advirtieran. Tenía que conseguir evitar que su inconsciencia volviera a jugarle otra mala pasada como la que acababa de ocurrir. ¡Por su dignidad!

Durante los días siguientes, Bellatrix dio unas cuantas clases prácticas a Severus, claramente de incógnito. El muchacho hacía progresos visibles, pero ella insistía una y otra vez en dar más clases a todas horas. El desafío se había convertido para ella en algo personal, quería darle una buena lección a Sirius. Ella supuso, acertadamente, que Sirius no se habría preocupado lo más mínimo por la carrera, y ni siquiera hizo el intento de practicar una sola vez.

El día fijado, el pequeño grupo que estuvo presente el día que se concertó el desafío, se dirigía a un lugar apartado y libre de ojos curiosos. El grupo de Slytherins era exactamente el mismo, pero los Gryffindors se vieron aumentados por la presencia de unas cuantas chicas, lo cual no resultó nada agradable para Severus. Los Gryffindors iban armando bastante alboroto, riendo y charlando, mientras que los Slytherins iban sumidos en el silencio.

'¿Qué pasa? Parece que fuerais a un funeral' bromeó Sirius.

'Sí, al tuyo' dijo Snape, con las consiguientes risas de sus compañeros.

'¿Eso crees? Sólo es una carrera¿es que piensas matarme?' respondió Sirius muy divertido por el comentario.

'Es que nosotros nos tomamos en serio lo que hacemos, no como otros' dijo Severus.

Puedes sentirte afortunado, al menos te avisó de que era una carrera. Lo digo porque Sirius tiene la manía de no avistar esas cosas y así luego decir que ganó' dijo Bellatrix mordazmente para que Sirius la escuchara, refiriéndose a la carrera de caballos que produjo su caída.

Podría haber seguido la conversación, de no ser porque una voz conocida se oyó un poco a lo lejos. Era Lucius Malfoy.

'¡Black!' llamó Lucius poco más allá de la puerta del castillo, y Sirius y Bellatrix volvieron la mirada hacia atrás.

'No, perdona, me llama a mi, no a ti, tu no mereces que te llamen Black' respondió Bellatrix y luego añadió a sus amigos 'lo entretendré mientras os vais.'

La chica salió al encuentro de Malfoy con la intención de entrar de nuevo en el castillo y así dejarles el camino libre a sus compañeros. Si Lucius descubría las escobas se verían en un aprieto. Bellatrix se alejó charlado con Lucius de vuelta al castillo. Los Gryffindors se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver que el prefecto de Slytherin trataba de esa forma tan familiar a Bellatrix, una alumna de primero. Pero de todas formas, el grupo continuó su camino para realizar la carrera.

'Ya conseguí el libro que me pedisteis ayer. Os busqué en la sala común pero no estabais' dijo Lucius al ver a Bellatrix. '¿Cómo es que ibais con los Gryffindors?'

'No es nada, sólo un trabajo de Herbología que debíamos llevar en conjunto para mañana' mintió Bellatrix, pero afortunadamente Lucius no insistió demasiado.

Mientras se dirigían a la sala común de Slytherin, Bellatrix hojeaba el libro que Lucius les había conseguido, pasando las hojas bastante fascinada por el contenido. Entraron en la sala, en la que apenas había unos cuantos alumnos, y Bellatrix por fin alzó la vista del libro, esperando que Lucius se despidiera para dejarla con su lectura, pero el chico la estaba mirando con una extraña sonrisa en los labios, como de admiración.

'¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablarte de algo' dijo Lucius, a lo que Bellatrix asintió ya que realmente no tenía nada que hacer aparte de leer el libro.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en un rincón apartado de la sala, como si fueran a contarse secretos íntimos.

'¿Qué significa para ti ser Slytherin?' preguntó Lucius.

Bellatrix se quedó muy sorprendida por la pregunta, incluso se preguntó a sí misma qué era lo que debía responder, qué era lo que se esperaba que respondiera una verdadera Slytherin.

'No sé, supongo que ser Slytherin es parte de mi, lo mismo que ser una Black, no sabría decirte porque nunca me he planteado otra posibilidad diferente. Sabía que sería una Slytherin y es algo de lo que me siento orgullosa' respondió Bellatrix con sinceridad.

'Yo también supe que serías Slytherin cuando te vi en el Callejón Knockturn' Lucius volvió a sonreírle.

'Me siento privilegiada. Soy una sangre limpia, una Black y una Slytherin¿hay algo más que pudiera desear? Supongo que reúno las condiciones para ser envidiada por cualquiera. Y desde luego no pienso echarlo la perder' dijo Bellatrix.

'Supongo que te gustará saber que alguien está luchando por defender los derechos de los sangre limpia sobre los muggles o sangre sucia' dijo Lucius.

En ese momento, Bellatrix recordó su visita al callejón Knockturn y con ello recordó también un asunto que quedó pendiente y que no llegó a preguntar.

'¿Te refieres a Voldemort?' preguntó Bellatrix casi dudando, si no era eso, tal vez Lucius pudiera aclarárselo.

'Exacto. ¿Cómo lo sabes¿acaso tu familia habla de él?' preguntó Lucius interesado en saber si los Black eran partidarios o no de Voldemort.

Bellatrix se quedó pensativa. Nunca se había molestado por oír las aburridas conversaciones de su madre y sus tíos, pero según lo que decía Lucius, si su madre aún no se había enterado de la existencia de Voldemort, seguro que estaría muy satisfecha de saber que alguien por fin se había decidido a defender lo que ella siempre decía.

'No lo he oído de mi familia, pero seguro que estarán muy contentos de saber que alguien defiende el valor de la sangre. ¡Esos muggles ni siquiera pueden hacer magia¡son peores que los elfos domésticos! Si te interesa…lo vi en el callejón Knockturn en unos carteles en la pared' explicó Bellatrix.

Lucius miró complacido a la chica, sobre todo después de oír su declaración sobre la inferioridad de los muggles.

'Como sabes, Slytherin defendía la pureza de sangre hasta el punto de no admitir en su casa a alumnos que no provinieran de familias sangre limpia. Esto siempre debió ser así, sólo que, lamentablemente, el resto de fundadores de Hogwarts no compartían su opinión, por eso Slytherin abandonó el colegio. Pero nos dejó un motivo por el que luchar. Ahora, el heredero de Slytherin está aquí para seguir su ejemplo' dijo Lucius.

'¿Me estás diciendo que Voldemort es el heredero de Slytherin?' dijo Bellatrix con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Definitivamente su familia debía enterarse de aquel detalle, si es que no lo sabían ya… '¿Y qué es lo que pretende hacer?'

'Ha estado preparándose a fondo en Artes Oscuras, y se ha convertido en el mago más poderoso de la actualidad. Está reclutando seguidores para luchar contra aquellos que defienden la igualdad entre las sangres' dijo Lucius.

'¿Va a haber una guerra?' preguntó Bellatrix sin atemorizarse por la idea.

'Probablemente' contestó Lucius.

La sala comenzó a llenarse de alumnos ya que en el exterior anochecía y estaba cerca la hora de la cena, así que Lucius se despidió de Bellatrix. Había conseguido lo que quería, a través de Bellatrix podría empezar a influir a las nuevas generaciones. No tenía duda de que los otros chicos de primero también estarían interesados, todos ellos pertenecían a familias sangre limpia y rara vez se rompía esa tradición. Se avecinaban tiempos de guerra y todo apoyo era poco, por lo tanto, antes de irse prometió a Bellatrix otra conversación para otro día.

Bellatrix se encontraba bastante fascinada. Sin haberse enterado de nada, ahora sabía que una guerra se estaba forjando en el mundo mágico. Era cierto que la opinión de alguien como ella nunca sería tenida en cuenta, después de todo sólo era una niña de once años, pero sí tenía claro con qué bando simpatizaría. Alguien que defendía los derechos de los sangre limpia era lo que el mundo mágico necesitaba. Su madre podía estar loca, pero aquella había sido la única idea con sentido que Bellatrix había conseguido aprender en sus lecciones con Elladora.

Se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena y una vez allí, fue cuando vio de nuevo a sus compañeros. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de la carrera, al final la conversación con Lucius había sido más interesante de lo que había pensado. Se sentó junto a ellos, no le hizo falta preguntar sobre el resultado, saltaba a la vista.

'Parece que no ha ido muy bien ¿no?' preguntó Bellatrix con tono un poco fastidiado.

'No' musitó Snape, obviamente no estaba muy comunicativo.

Bellatrix quiso preguntar pero no lo hizo. No es que hubiera conseguido hacer de Snape un maravilloso jugador de quidditch, pero sí había entrenado lo suficiente como para medio defenderse en la situación, y por lo que podía ver, el resultado parecía haber sido algo desastroso.

'Ha sido horrible' le comentó Rabastan en voz baja.

'¿Cómo de horrible?' preguntó Bellatrix mientras dirigía una mirada de soslayo a la mesa de Gryffindor, tratando de encontrar a Sirius.

'Tan horrible como que ni siquiera levantó la escoba del suelo' explicó Rabastan 'y para colmo, las niñas que iban con ellos no paraban de reírse.'

Bellatrix empezaba a sentir que le palpitaban las sienes por la rabia. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Estaba completamente segura de que habían hecho algo a la escoba, era imposible que Snape no hubiera sido capaz de levantarla del suelo. Volvió la mirada de nuevo a la mesa de Gryffindor y con lo que vio, pudo imaginarse lo que había pasado.

Allí estaba Sirius, rodeado de sus Gryffindors y parecía estar escenificando la escena de Snape con la escoba porque los demás no paraban de reírse con sus imitaciones. En el grupo que miraba divertido a Sirius, estaba Evans, esa sangre sucia… En lo que llevaba de curso había averiguado algo de sus amigos, sabía que Potter y Pettigrew eran sangre limpia, aunque por supuesto no se comportaban como tales, ni siquiera Sirius. Luego estaba Lupin, un sangre mezclada, podría haber sido peor, desde luego. Y después estaba Evans. No era tan íntima como los demás, pero parecía bastante apegada al grupo. Toda aquella escena le estaba revolviendo el estómago.

'_Es patético'_ pensó Bellatrix.

Era inevitable que pensara en lo que habría pasado si Sirius estuviera en Slytherin con ella, entre la gente de su categoría. Probablemente lo habría tenido más fácil que ella, por algo era el heredero. Habría tenido que hacer méritos para ser destacado entre todos los chicos de buena familia que había en su casa, igual que ella estaba haciendo. Ella quería ser alguien y luchaba por conseguirlo. Le dio rabia que Sirius hubiera aceptado tan despreocupadamente su destino, relacionándose con cualquiera. Pero claro, no podía esperar que él tuviera su mismo espíritu ambicioso. Para él había sido tan fácil destacar…estaba viéndolo con sus propios ojos, sus compañeros lo adoraban, para ellos era siempre el centro de atención.

Sirius continuaba con su pantomima y las risas de sus amigos se oían hasta en la mesa de Slytherin. El muchacho, en uno de sus movimientos, tropezó con la mirada de Bellatrix, que ahora le vigilaba sin disimulo, con una mueca de asco. Sirius se quedó parado, sus compañeros esperando que continuara con sus gracias, pero no siguió. Bellatrix le estaba mirando y negó débilmente con la cabeza en un ligero gesto de decepción para luego volverse de espaldas en un airado revuelo de cabellos negros.

'_En el país de los ciegos, el tuerto es el rey'_ pensó Bellatrix, desilusionada.

**Ay, ya vi que os gustó la aparición estelar de sexy Rody (jejejeje, ahora sí le he puesto lo de sexy, la otra vez estaba emocionada con Rab y se me olvidó ¬¬) De todas formas volverá a salir porque es importante, pero trataré de que salga más jejejeje.**

**Se me hace muy difícil escribir a los Merodeadores, no estoy acostumbrada, supongo que se nota que me tira mi sangre Slytherin XDD, espero no haberla cagado demasiado.**


	8. Navidades Black

**¡Holas!**

**Oh dios mío, acabo de traer el capítulo 8 y… ¡no tengo escrito ninguno de reserva! Así que imagino que me agradeceréis que traiga este, pero tendréis que esperar a que escriba el siguiente jejejejeje.**

**Ya me he leído el libro 6 ¡es genial! El capítulo de Bella, Narcisa y Snape ¡wow! Es perfecto hasta la más mínima coma, pero bueno, no voy a decir nada más por si alguien no lo ha leído. De todas formas, después de haber leído el libro, no hay cosas que me hayan fastidiado para este ff, sino que me ha dado ideillas jejejeje. Supongo que es lo bueno de escribir un ff que se desarrolla tan en el pasado, al contrario que con otros de mis ff que se han visto totalmente destrozados con lo que pasa en el libro 6, pero qué le vamos a hacer.**

**Este capítulo me gusta mucho XDDD. Aún seguimos en el primer año, pero ya el siguiente pasará al segundo curso y será más ágil, con este capítulo termino de hacer la introducción de las cosas importantes que hay que saber para poder hacer el resto más fluidos. **

**Bueno, espero que os guste ;-D y espero no tardar demasiado en traer el siguiente, aunque teniendo en cuenta que no me puedo meter en internet y que no tengo nada escrito… (mejor me escondo bajo la mesa jejeje)**

**Capítulo 8: Navidades Black**

A lo largo de las semanas siguientes, todo seguía su curso como siempre. Las conversaciones con Lucius se repitieron, no solo en privado con Bellatrix, sino también con sus compañeros. Sirius también seguía igual que hasta el momento, no habían vuelto a hablar, pero Bellatrix advertía que su presencia le cohibía en su habitual comportamiento, lo cual era un pequeño punto a su favor. Ese detalle le hizo pensar que aún quedaba una remota posibilidad de que Sirius recapacitara. Si Sirius trataba de contenerse en su presencia, se podía deber a que aún guardaba algo de respeto por ella y su familia, quizás aún tuviera un sentimiento de culpabilidad por hacer lo que estaba haciendo

Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad. No es que Bellatrix tuviera especial interés en visitar a su familia, de hecho aquello era lo que menos le atraía de la idea de las vacaciones. Sólo de pensar en pasar los días con su madre y las innumerables cenas en casa de sus tíos, le provocaban ataques de apatía. Pero sí había algo interesante que le hacía mantener algo de ilusión por aquellas fiestas. Podría buscar información en la biblioteca de su casa y, seguramente también podría escabullirse en la de Grimmauld place, además, ahora sabía algo que antes no sabía y podía estar atenta por si descubría algo de lo que su familia opinaba sobre la próxima guerra. Seguro que su madre y sus tíos hablaban del tema, sólo que ella por entonces no estaba enterada y no había prestado atención.

De este modo, llegó el día en que el Expreso de Hogwarts los llevó de vuelta a Londres. Aquel trayecto fue muy diferente del que los llevó por primera vez al colegio. En el primero, ella iba con Sirius, sin conocer a nadie más, los dos como único apoyo mutuo, y pensando ilusamente que ese sería el principio de una nueva etapa de aventuras juntos. Ahora, ella miraba por la ventana, con la mirada un poco entristecida por recordar aquel viaje, mientras sus compañeros Slytherins hablaban animadamente en su mismo vagón. Era increíble cómo habían cambiado las cosas en sólo unos meses, o tal vez debería decir, cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde que el sombrero seleccionador los separó.

Poco antes de llegar a la estación, se cambiaron las túnicas de Hogwarts para quedar en ropa de calle. Pudo ver a lo lejos a su tía Amelia, esperándoles junto con Regulus. Era asombroso cómo había crecido su pequeño primo. Se preguntó si ella también habría cambiado en tan poco tiempo, y sintió un poco de curiosidad por ver cómo estarían sus hermanas. Obviamente, no le sorprendió en absoluto que su madre no hubiera acudido a recibirla, siempre estaba demasiado ocupada para atenderla, pero ese detalle no la entristecía sino que, en parte, pensaba que había sido un bien para ella. Había aprendido a ser autosuficiente, no necesitaba a nadie…

Un sentimiento la asaltó de golpe. No necesitaba a nadie…pero Sirius…a Sirius le echaba de menos, era la única persona a quien echaba de menos, a pesar de estar cerca de ella estaba más alejado que nadie. Aún habiéndose prometido olvidarlo, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez le quedara una oportunidad de hacerle volver junto a ella, por lo que podía ver, él aún le guardaba respeto.

Se despidió de sus amigos y bajó del tren en busca de su tía y su primo. Vio entonces que Sirius había llegado antes que ella. Su madre le abrazaba y besaba efusivamente, y aquella escena le extrañó muchísimo. ¿Es que a ella era a la única persona que le importaba que se estuviera convirtiendo en un pequeño traidor?

Su recibimiento fue mucho más frío, tan solo un cortés beso de saludo. Su tía les metió prisa diciendo que primero tendrían que dejarla a ella en su casa, y se alejaron de la estación. Amelia hablaba animadamente con Sirius, preguntándole cosas del colegio, pero él tampoco le contestaba con demasiado entusiasmo. Por ese motivo, Amelia no advirtió que Bellatrix y Sirius no habían intercambiado palabra alguna. Bellatrix, en cambio, se entretuvo charlando con Regulus. Su primo siempre había sido un niño muy agraciado, pero ahora veía que estaba siguiendo la estela de Sirius, probablemente nunca llegaría a ser tan hermoso como él, pero apuntaba a que sería un chico muy guapo. Sólo deseaba que no se malograra como Sirius…

Llegaron a la entrada de la red Flu más cercana a King Cross. Allí Bellatrix se dirigiría a su casa.

'Recuérdale a Elladora que mañana es la cena en Grimmauld Place, que no se olvide de llevar lo que le dije' dijo Amelia antes de que Bellatrix entrara por la chimenea.

'Está bien, se lo diré' contestó Bellatrix.

Justo cuando entró en la chimenea, su mirada y la de Sirius se cruzaron. El chico agachó la vista mirando al suelo y ella apartó la mirada hacia su otro primo. Lanzó un puñado de polvos Flu y a los pocos minutos apareció en el salón de su casa.

Bellatrix arrastró pesadamente su baúl fuera de la chimenea. El estallido que produjo su llegada alertó a la única persona que se encontraba en el salón, su hermana Narcisa. La niña estaba sentada en uno los sillones, cosiendo, y al ver a su hermana se levantó de un salto rompiendo la modosa estampa que Bellatrix había presenciado al llegar. Narcisa fue hasta ella para abrazarla, pero se contuvo en un gesto de repugnancia al ver la mugre que recubría a Bellatrix por su viaje a través de la red Flu, así que se limitó a darle un leve beso en la mejilla para luego limpiarse descaradamente los labios.

Bellatrix tuvo que reírse ante aquello. Elladora estaba consiguiendo hacer de Narcisa una remilgada estúpida. No había más que verla. A ella nunca se le habría ocurrido ocupar su tiempo cosiendo, había otras cosas mucho más interesantes que aprender, aunque probablemente, no serían bien vistas para la visión de una chica de buena familia que tenía su madre. Y allí delante tenía a Narcisa, con una inmaculada y elegante túnica celeste, su peinado perfecto, sus modales impecables. Estaba segura de que las madres de familias sangres limpia se pelearían por tenerla como nuera. Bellatrix tuvo que sonreír de nuevo, vaya destino más aburrido.

'¿Cómo te va? Veo que estabas muy entretenida' comentó Bellatrix con un cierto deje irónico.

'Sí, bastante, madre me ha puesto a coser mi ajuar para mi dote. Es raro que no te lo haya hecho coser a ti también' dijo Narcisa.

'Supongo que no me vio con aptitudes ni interés' rió Bellatrix y Narcisa le respondió igualmente. 'Me parece una pérdida de tiempo. No hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Andrómeda?'

'No sé, imagino que andará por el campo. Últimamente se está convirtiendo en un pequeño quebradero de cabeza para madre. Voy a avisarle que has llegado' dijo Narcisa antes de salir del salón.

Bellatrix se quedó de pie esperando que su hermana volviera con su madre. No era tan idiota de sentarse a esperar y recibir un castigo por haber ensuciado la tapicería. Al ver salir a Narcisa advirtió también que estaba mucho más crecida, al igual que había visto en Regulus. Su cabello rubio le sobrepasaba los hombros, peinado con delicados bucles, que sabía que su madre se los hacía con un hechizo.

Al haber terminado la conversación, pudo oír a lo lejos los gritos de su madre. Podía imaginarse la escena y suponía que en los meses que hacía que no la veía se habría vuelto aún más loca si cabía. Según lograba intuir, su madre se peleaba con el elfo doméstico por algo de la cocina. Se imaginaba que estaría preparando algo para la cena de Navidad al día siguiente en casa de sus tíos.

En seguida apareció su madre seguida de su hermana. Elladora estaba tan bella como siempre, con su delicada figura ceñida en una hermosa túnica y su larga cabellera rubia rozándole la cintura atada en una trenza. Aparentemente nadie diría que estaba loca.

'Ah, ya estás aquí' dijo Elladora con desdén. Luego la evaluó de arriba abajo con la mirada. 'Estás escuálida. ¿Es que no te dan de comer allí o que? Hasta Andrómeda está más alta que tú.'

Bellatrix no esperaba un comentario agradable por parte de su madre, pero tampoco esperaba aquel desprecio. Ella no estaba escuálida, aunque era cierto que era un poco más pequeña que el resto de las chicas de Slytherin. Supuso que su madre se referiría a que, en comparación con la fastuosa Narcisa, ella, llena de mugre por los polvos Flu, parecería una pordiosera.

'Señora, Kreacher no encuentra lo que me pidió' dijo un elfo doméstico que entró en la sala en ese momento. No conocía a ese elfo, pero supuso que sería con quien su madre estaba discutiendo minutos antes.

'¿Dónde está Gulley?' preguntó Bellatrix con curiosidad.

'Gulley es historia' dijo Elladora con una sonrisita mirando por encima de Bellatrix.

La muchacha alzó la cabeza a sus espaldas y tuvo que contener un gesto de asco al ver la cabeza del viejo elfo doméstico colocada encima de la chimenea como un trofeo.

'Gulley era demasiado viejo y ya no servía. Tu tío nos ha prestado a Kreacher' explicó Elladora.

Antes de que Elladora siguiera a Kreacher hasta la cocina, Andrómeda entró sigilosamente por una ventana. La chica no esperaba que hubiera tanta gente en la sala, así que se volvió hacia su madre con ojos asustados, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

'¡Tú! Maldita niña ¿dónde has estado esta vez¿retozando en el barro como los cerdos?' dijo Elladora yendo directamente hasta Andrómeda.

La mujer cogió a Andrómeda de la oreja, haciéndole mucho daño y luego, al pasar por Bellatrix hizo lo mismo, llevando a las dos chicas camino del baño.

'Vais a daros un baño y a poneros como chicas decentes. Por Merlín ¡vaya vergüenza!'

Bellatrix, a pesar del dolor en su oreja, no dijo nada ya que observaba a Andrómeda. Lo que su madre había dicho era cierto, estaba más alta que ella. Su hermana estaba cubierta de manchas por todos lados y su pelo negro, cortado por debajo de la barbilla, estaba totalmente revuelto y sucio. De un empujón metió a las dos chicas en el cuarto de baño.

'Os quiero ver presentables para la hora de la cena¿entendido?' dijo Elladora antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mientras Bellatrix se duchaba, Andrómeda esperaba su turno sentada en el suelo, pero ambas charlaban sobre lo ocurrido en la casa en los meses de su ausencia.

'¿Dónde has estado para venir así de sucia?' preguntó Bellatrix con curiosidad.

'Me gusta jugar en el campo' respondió Andrómeda despreocupadamente.

'¿Tú sola?' dijo Bellatrix bastante escéptica.

'Si' contestó Andrómeda después de unos segundos dubitativos.

Aquello hizo dudar a Bellatrix. Andrómeda siempre había ido a su aire, pero de ahí a que se revolcara sola por el campo…le sonaba muy extraño, sobre todo teniendo el precedente de Sirius. Bellatrix salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y entonces pudo fijar su mirada escrutadora en Andrómeda.

'Me estás mintiendo' dijo Bellatrix.

'¡No te estoy mintiendo!' exclamó Andrómeda. '¿Dónde crees que he estado y con quien? No hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda.'

Bellatrix hizo como si la creyera, aunque hizo una nota mental de averiguar a dónde iba su hermana. Andrómeda entró en la ducha mientras Bellatrix se vestía, y entonces le recordó algo que tenía casi olvidado.

'¿Sabías que madre ya te está concertando citas para las vacaciones de verano?' comentó Andrómeda.

'¿Ah, si?' dijo Bellatrix como si estuviera muy interesada. '¿Y sabes con quienes?'

'No mucho, pero creo que me suena algo de los Malfoy ¿puede ser?' dijo Andrómeda.

'No me extrañaría' respondió Bellatrix con un cosquilleo inesperado en el estómago.

'¿Lo conoces?' preguntó curiosamente Andrómeda, sacando la cabeza entre las cortinas de la bañera. '¿Es guapo?'

'Cotilla' rió Bellatrix lanzándole una toalla a su hermana para que volviera a meter la cabeza detrás de las cortinas. Andrómeda también se rió por aquella reacción.

Bellatrix salió del baño completamente vestida y arreglada camino de su habitación. Iba pensativa debido a lo que Andrómeda le acababa de contar. Siempre había pensado en el matrimonio como un lastre, algo que le impediría seguir la vida que ella había soñado. Pero ahora que sabía que su madre había estado en contacto con los Malfoy, no le desagradaba la idea del todo, al menos conocía a Lucius y parecía interesante, sobre todo después de ciertas conversaciones que habían mantenido últimamente. Podría haber sido mucho peor, y pensó asqueada en la idea de que su madre hubiera hablado con los Potter o los Pettigrew. En seguida desechó tal idea, conociendo a su madre, nunca habría elegido alguien que no fuera Slytherin. Estaba claro que la conversación con su madre sobre ese asunto no tardaría en llegar.

Efectivamente, Bellatrix estaba en lo cierto. Después de la cena, cuando se retiraba a su cuarto, Elladora la siguió y la alcanzó antes de que la chica cerrara la puerta de la habitación.

'Bellatrix, va siendo hora de que tengamos una conversación'

Ella no se mostró nada sorprendida por aquello, y se limitó a sentarse en su tocador para esperar una larga y aburrida, además de poco novedosa, charla sobre el matrimonio. Se quedó mirando a su madre, y por primera vez en su vida le pareció ver en el rostro de su madre algo de satisfacción hacia ella.

'En Abril cumples doce años' comenzó Elladora. 'Ya sabes lo que ocurre a las mujeres Black a esa edad.'

Bellatrix no dijo nada, porque no tenía nada que decir a eso, o más bien, no podía decir nada. No podía decirle lo que ocurrió en el verano y que se lo había estado ocultando. Aunque a decir verdad, ella no se había preocupado demasiado por eso porque…no había vuelto a ocurrir. Ahora que su madre le recordaba aquel tema, pensó que tal vez podría haber sido provocado por el accidente, de ahí que no hubiera vuelto para atormentarla los meses siguientes. De todas formas, no le preocupaba mucho aquello y se dedicó a oír lo que su madre tenía que decirle.

'Ocurrirá poco después de tu cumpleaños, quizás unas pocas semanas más tarde, pero no mucho más de un mes' dijo Elladora, y Bellatrix asentía con cara de aburrimiento. Se sabía de memoria todo aquello. 'Quiero que me informes inmediatamente mediante una carta ¿entendido?'

Bellatrix volvió a asentir, aunque se sintió un poco dolida por eso. Su madre nunca le había pedido que le escribiera, ni si quiera se había molestado en enviarle una mísera carta durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Únicamente quería tener noticias de ella para su conveniencia.

'En cuanto me avises, confirmaré las citas para este verano. Espero que no hayas olvidado los buenos modales que te he enseñado porque tendrás que comportarte de forma intachable' dijo Elladora.

Bellatrix entornó los ojos, nuevamente con gesto aburrido. Se estaba imaginando la escena en su mente, una versión morena de Narcisa, con su mismo vestido y su pelo adornado con bucles, sentada como un pasmarote en un sillón, con las manos sobre las rodillas y sin abrir la boca salvo que le preguntaran…

'Al final vas a resultar más útil de lo que yo pensaba…' dijo Elladora, y esta vez la chica si que la miró con ojos curiosos. 'No puedes hacerte la idea de la gran cantidad de familias sangre limpia que te quieren por nuera. Para que te lo imagines…lo normal es que las madres de las chicas sean quienes presenten a sus hijas como candidatas y la familia del chico es quien elige. En tu caso…ha sido todo lo contrario, todas han venido a proponerme a sus hijos como marido para ti.'

'Es normal, soy una Black' dijo Bellatrix con tono orgulloso.

'Sí, en eso has tenido suerte' dijo Elladora tratando de quitarle mérito a su hija.

'¿Y hay algún candidato aceptable?' preguntó Bellatrix sabiendo que sí lo había.

'Claro que hay, hay muchos muy aceptables' respondió Elladora con gesto orgulloso. 'Podría decir que todas las familias que tienen hijos en Slytherin en espera de prometida, están interesadas por ti.'

Bellatrix, por un momento olvidó lo que Andrómeda le había dicho sobre Lucius, y se rió al pensar que su prometido pudiera ser cualquiera de los Slytherins como Rabastan o Severus.

'¿Y Sirius?' preguntó Bellatrix con curiosidad. '¿También a él le están buscando prometida?'

'A los chicos se les suele buscar más tarde, cuando cumpla los quince' respondió Elladora.

'¿Por qué entonces Lucius Malfoy no está prometido?' preguntó Bellatrix muy extrañada de que alguien como Lucius no hubiera sido prometido a su edad.

Elladora sonrió pícaramente.

'Los Malfoy son una de las familias sangre limpia más antiguas del país. No prometerían a su heredero con cualquiera'

'¿Quieres decir que…?' dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa traviesa.

'Estaban esperando una Black' asintió Elladora con satisfacción. 'Cuando tú naciste, Lucius tenía seis años. Los Malfoy prefirieron esperar a que tuvieras edad suficiente para prometer a su primogénito.'

Elladora salió del dormitorio de Bellatrix, dando por terminada la conversación. La chica se tumbó en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Sentía una sensación extraña. No sabía si estaba contenta o no por lo que su madre le acababa de confirmar. Por un lado, Lucius podría ser un marido adecuado para ella, pero por otro…ella quería ser libre, hacer lo que quisiera y no ser una aburrida esposa que sólo se dedica a criar a sus hijos.

El día siguiente estuvo marcado por los continuos gritos de Elladora a Kreacher. Bellatrix pensó que en realidad, daba igual si el elfo hacía sus tareas adecuadamente o no, porque su madre había tomado el hábito de gritar por cualquier cosa. Lo que estaba claro era que aquella noche sería la cena familiar en Grimmauld Place. Siendo sincera, prefería mil veces más quedarse en su casa con sus hermanas y la histérica de su madre que compartir velada con sus tíos y con Sirius.

Un buen rato antes de la hora de la cena, Bellatrix ya se encontraba en casa de Sirius. No le sorprendió en absoluto que Sirius fuera el único ausente en el recibimiento. Seguramente, a él le apetecería tan poco como a ella el pasar la cena juntos. Regulus y Narcisa habían subido a jugar a la habitación de éste, Andrómeda no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido, Sirius aún no había hecho acto de presencia, su madre y sus tíos tomaban una copa en el salón antes de la cena…Bellatrix estaba obviamente muy aburrida. Se sentó en las escaleras a esperar a que fuera la hora de cenar, cuidando de no mancharse la elegante túnica elegida por su madre para la ocasión.

Mientras se aprendía de memoria los detalles de los cuadros del vestíbulo, oyó algo a través de las puertas cerradas que separaban el salón del recibidor. Oyó el nombre de Voldemort. Aquel detalle hizo despertar de nuevo la curiosidad en Bellatrix. Quería saber qué era lo que los adultos comentaban sobre ese asunto. Por lo que intuía, ya sabían algo de lo que Lucius le había contado. Ahora tenía la curiosidad de saber qué opinaban. Podría imaginárselo, conociendo a su madre y a sus tíos, pero sentía la urgencia de saberlo con certeza. Así que, sigilosamente, se acercó a la puerta del salón, pegando el oído para poder escuchar algo.

'Parece que no tardarán en empezar a actuar' dijo Jacobus.'Ya ha habido algunas torturas de muggles, sólo fueron hechos aislados que aún no han sido relacionados con Voldemort.'

'Por fin el mundo mágico va a tener lo que se merece' dijo Elladora 'Por fin alguien que decide hacer algo por los magos que merecen la pena.'

'Desde luego. ¿Qué se habrán creído esos muggles? Ellos mataron a muchos magos y brujas en la Edad Media. ¿Esperaban que nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados?' comentó Amelia.

'Os alegraría saber la gran cantidad de magos que están de acuerdo con eso. No es algo que se hable abiertamente, pero en realidad no se habla de otra cosa entre los sangre limpia. Esto sólo será el principio. Seguro que esta guerra durará muchos años, pero espero que sirva para algo' dijo Jacobus.

'Si yo hubiera tenido un varón…Me haría sentir muy orgullosa de haber criado a alguien con valor de luchar por algo que merece la pena. Al menos vosotros tenéis a Sirius y Regulus. ¿No os gustaría verlos defender la sangre limpia?' dijo Elladora con frustración.

'Por supuesto que si' dijo Amelia 'Eso sería el mayor orgullo para una madre'

Esto era lo que Bellatrix oía a través de la puerta, cuando alguien la sorprendió.

'No está bien espiar a los mayores' dijo Regulus.

'¿Quién ha dicho que no?' respondió Bellatrix con una sonrisita maliciosa. '¿Qué querías?'

'¿Vienes a mi cuarto? Narcisa y yo hemos inventado un nuevo juego, a lo mejor te gustaría jugar con nosotros' dijo Regulus.

'Está bien' dijo Bellatrix siguiendo a su primo escaleras arriba.

A la hora exacta, los elfos domésticos habían dejado todo preparado en el comedor de Grimmauld Place. Bellatrix, Narcisa y Regulus bajaron a la habitación, donde ya se encontraban sentados su madre y sus tíos. El asiento que estaba justo en frente del de Bellatrix, aún seguía vacío. Poco después llegó Andrómeda, que tomó asiento al lado de Bellatrix, y finalmente, llegó Sirius. Su padre le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria por haber llegado el último, pero no dijo nada más.

Conforme se desarrollaba la cena, los adultos conversaban tranquilamente, Regulus y Narcisa hacían bromitas entre ellos y de vez en cuando hablaban también con Andrómeda, que tomaba parte de sus gracias. Los únicos que ni hablaban ni levantaban la vista del plato eran Sirius y Bellatrix, hasta el punto de llamar la atención de los mayores.

'Estais muy callados. Nosotros que pensábamos que tendríais muchas cosas que comentaros sobre el colegio…' dijo Amelia.

Bellatrix y Sirius alzaron la cabeza y ambas miradas se encontraron.

'No tengo nada que comentar con un Gryffindor' murmuró Bellatrix sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Sirius.

De repente se hizo el silencio y Bellatrix comprobó cómo el color desapareció súbitamente del rostro de su primo. El estruendo de un plato cayendo al suelo fue todo lo que se escuchó hasta el momento.

'¿Qué estás diciendo?' dijo Jacobus levantándose de golpe de la silla.

Amelia también se levantó rápidamente y se fue hasta Bellatrix agarrándola de los hombros.

'¿Qué dices? Pequeña mentirosa. Sirius es un Slytherin' dijo Amelia.

Elladora, mientras tanto, miraba la escena sin disimular la sorpresa, pero con cierta diversión en sus ojos.

'¡No estoy mintiendo!' exclamó Bellatrix intentando soltarse de las manos de su tía. 'Yo no tengo la culpa de que Sirius no os contara la verdad. Él es el mentiroso, no yo.'

'¿Es eso cierto, Sirius?' preguntó Jacobus con un tono peligrosamente tranquilo.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el joven Black, esperando una respuesta, una respuesta negativa que dejara por mentirosa a Bellatrix. Pero no la obtuvieron. Sirius salió disparado del comedor sin responder. La escena que siguió parecía propia de un funeral. Amelia lloraba desconsoladamente y Jacobus trataba de mantener la serenidad, pero era obvio que estaba rojo de rabia.

'En todas las cartas que nos mandó… ¡en ninguna nos dijo que había sido un Gryffindor!' sollozaba Amelia muy decepcionada. '¡Qué vergüenza para los Black!'

Bellatrix se levantó de repente de la silla, dispuesta a salir del comedor.

'¿A dónde vas? Ven aquí ahora mismo' ordenó Elladora.

'Tengo que hablar con Sirius' murmuró Bellatrix, saliendo y desobedeciendo la orden de su madre.

La chica subió hasta la habitación de Sirius, y obviamente la encontró vacía. Se sentía furiosa con él, pero también guardaba un pequeño sentimiento de culpabilidad. Ni siquiera había pensado mucho en por qué había salido en su busca, cuando ya se encontraba bajando por el árbol hacia la calle muggle. No muy lejos de allí, encontró la oscura figura de su primo, sentado en el suelo con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas.

'Sirius…' murmuró Bellatrix.

El muchacho alzó la vista, empañada en lágrimas.

'Estarás contenta. Hiciste la buena acción del día ¿no?' dijo Sirius dejando escapar toda su rabia.

'Yo no… no lo hice a propósito… no sabía…' dijo Bellatrix.

Bellatrix no sabía por qué estaba disculpándose, ella no había hecho nada malo. Él era quien había ocultado aquello a sus padres.

'¿Es que siempre vas a estar detrás de mi para fastidiarme?' dijo Sirius.

'Nunca he estado detrás de ti para fastidiarte. Lo único que he intentado es llevarte por el camino correcto'

'¿Es que no puedes entender que ese camino no es el que quiero seguir?'

'Yo sólo creía que querías estar conmigo. Que queríamos estar juntos. Llegué a pensar que todavía existía una oportunidad para ti, pero ya no la hay.'

'Porque tú no has querido. Fuiste tú la que me cerró las puertas al ir a Gryffindor'

'Has sido tú quien las ha cerrado. Podría haberte aceptado si hubieras sido leal a tu sangre. Pero Sirius, hoy me he dado cuenta de que ni siquiera has sido lo bastante Gryffindor para enfrentarte a tus padres. Eres demasiado débil y cobarde para mi.'

'¿Sabes qué? Que no te necesito. No necesito tenerte a mi lado para recordarme lo que debo hacer o pensar. No necesito que me juzgues constantemente. Quiero ser yo mismo, no el que tu quieres que sea.'

'Ah, claro, y para eso necesitas a esos Gryffindors, con ellos te sientes libre ¿no?'

'Con ellos puedo ser como quiero ser'

'Pero no parece que estés muy orgulloso de ser Gryffindor, en ese caso no se lo habrías ocultado a tus padres'

Sirius se quedó callado, pensando el motivo por el que había ocultado eso a sus padres.

'No lo dije porque hasta hoy me importaba lo que pensarais de mi. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya me da igual. Me da igual ser un Black, un sangre limpia o un Gryffindor. Ya no me importa ni tu opinión ni la de mi familia.'

'Es una lástima que seamos tan diferentes' dijo Bellatrix.

'No, es una suerte para mi' dijo Sirius. 'Así que, Bellatrix, olvídate de mi, búscate a otro a quien manipular y hacer de él el Sirius que querías que fuera, porque nunca seré como tu deseas.'

Bellatrix asintió y se dio la vuelta para alejarse de su primo. Ahora más que nunca debía olvidarse de él. Nunca iba a conseguir hacerle volver a su lado porque él lo rechazaba.

Sirius vio alejarse a Bellatrix, a aquella muchacha opuesta a él. Acababa de dar por finalizada su relación con ella, y aunque le produjera un poco de tristeza, por fin se sentía libre. Libre para vivir la vida sin remordimientos y sin pensar en el qué habría ocurrido. Ya no le importaba lo que sus padres le dijeran cuando volviera a su casa porque ya no tenía nada en común con aquellas personas que se hacían llamar su familia. A lo mejor, Bellatrix siempre tuvo razón al decirle que no era un Black.

**Bueno, una vez más no me da tiempo a responder los reviews, pero en serio que los leo, me hacen mucha ilusión, sobre todo cuando he vuelto después de semanas sin mirar el correo y me he encontrado tantos reviews de todos mis ff, me hace mucha ilusión. Gracias a: JOANNE DISTTE, KAILEY HAMILTON, MARIN BLACK y AMSP14**

**Como ya dije antes, metí a Snape como amigo de Bella porque me gusta Snape simplemente, pero creo que a partir de ahora le podré dar más importancia jejejejeje, creo que estaría bien ver mejor como era la relación entre ellos cuando pequeños.**

**Tengo que comprobarlo con la página de inicio de esto, pero me han dicho que ahora no nos permiten responder los reviews ¿es eso cierto? Me parece muy injusto, aunque yo ahora no pueda responderlos, siempre me gusta hacerlo, es una forma de recompensar a quien te ha dejado review y ha leído tu ff, también porque muchas veces tienes la oportunidad de aclararle dudas a la gente y bueno, tener un trato más personalizado con cada uno, pero en serio, me parece una idea horrible eso de no dejarnos contestar. Tengo que comprobarlo, como he dicho, en la página de inicio donde ponen las noticias, pero si alguien sabe algo más, que me lo diga, please.**


	9. Cumpleaños

**------EDITADO------**

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vuelvo por fin jejejeje. He estado escribiendo este capítulo a marchas forzadas para subirlo cuanto antes. Después de llevar desaparecida un tiempo por las vacaciones y los exámenes ya he vuelto por fin, y me apetecía mucho continuar con este ff.**

**Como veréis, no tiene mucho diálogo. Me propuse no enrollarme demasiado con cosas sin importancia, por eso la mayoría de las cosas las cuento sólo por encimilla. Aún así no he conseguido que en este capítulo ya vayan al segundo curso, sorry. Es que si no me iba a quedar ya demasiado largo. Por un lado me gustaría hacer un capítulo por curso pero no sé si podré, porque puede que se me queden muchas cosas que contar. Pero tampoco quiero que se haga un ff eterno jejeje. Ya me diréis si os gusta que os haga capítulos largos como este o si preferís que haga más y más cortitos.**

**He editado el capítulo que subí porque se me olvidó comentar unas cositas al final, como no se muy bien como se hacía, no sé si habrá salido bien ¬¬**

**Bueno, a ver si os gusta ;-D**

**Capítulo 9: Cumpleaños **

Por suerte o por desgracia, no hubo más visitas a Grimmauld Place durante las vacaciones navideñas, y el motivo era más que evidente. Tal vez a Bellatrix no le hubiera importado soportar las miradas inquisidoras de sus tíos con tal de escabullirse de alguna forma en la interesante biblioteca, o quizás Elladora hubiera preferido visitarles un par de veces más sólo por el placer de ver la decepción en los ojos de sus cuñados. De cualquier forma, Bellatrix no volvió a pisar aquella casa hasta las vacaciones de verano, cuando la tempestad se había apaciguado y Elladora creyó oportuno que la presencia de Bellatrix no supondría un desequilibrio en las tensas relaciones que se escondían tras la impecable apariencia de los Black.

No hizo falta que nadie se lo dijera, era suficientemente lista como para que a su edad lo descubriera por sí misma. Al volver a Hogwarts no hubo ni un solo rumor al respecto, tan sólo las miradas cargadas de odio de los amigos de Sirius, ni siquiera de él mismo, que parecía evitarla a toda costa. Supo que, aunque el daño estaba hecho, sus tíos habían dado otra oportunidad a su heredero, no olvidarían, pero tampoco montarían un escándalo poco beneficioso para su intachable reputación.

Así pasaron los meses que poco a poco acercaban el fin de curso. Unos meses en los que, entre clases y habituales reuniones de Slytherins, Bellatrix se iba dando cuenta de que el error de Sirius la estaba ayudando a acercarse al lugar que le había sido negado desde que nació.

Una mañana lluviosa, Bellatrix entró al Gran Comedor. En lugar de entusiasmo, sus ojos revelaban cansancio debido a que la noche anterior la había pasado en su mayoría despierta, sumida en miles de pensamientos. Al acercarse a la mesa donde esperaban muchos de sus compañeros, se preguntaba si sería la única a quien el día de su cumpleaños le resultaba tan apático. Recordaba cuando siendo más pequeña aún sentía ilusión por los parcos regalos que recibía, cuando todavía no se daba cuenta de que el cumpleaños de Sirius contaba más que el suyo. Después de la muerte de su padre, nadie se preocupó por hacerla feliz ese día. La dejó sola en una familia donde no contaba para nadie, pero eso la hizo fuerte, agudizando su ingenio, y mientras Sirius y Regulus sólo pensaban en distraerse, ella abría su propio camino para demostrar que era la mejor.

Se sentó entre sus amigos, sin decir nada, tomando el desayuno con un inusual aire ausente, ajena a las conversaciones de las que normalmente llevaba la voz dominante. Sólo cumplía doce años, pero era como si le hubieran echado encima por lo menos diez más. Comenzaron a llegar las lechuzas del correo, que no se molestó en mirar hasta que sintió el aleteo de una de ellas revolviéndole el pelo. Alzó la vista y una lechuza esperaba frente a ella con un paquete atado a la pata. Y tras esta, llegó otra, y otra.

- ¿A qué se debe tanto correo hoy?- preguntó Rabastan, extrañado al igual que el resto de sus compañeros porque Bellatrix raras veces recibía algo.

Bellatrix no le contestó, cogió los paquetes y los guardó en su mochila para abrirlos más tarde lejos de ojos curiosos. Se levantó camino de la salida, y aunque llevaba todo el tiempo evitando hacerlo, dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Sabía que Sirius no habría olvidado su cumpleaños, al igual que ella no había olvidado el de él, por supuesto no esperaba ningún tipo de felicitación por su parte, ni siquiera una mirada, pero estaba totalmente segura de que en algún momento ese recuerdo habría aparecido en la mente de su primo. Con una débil sonrisa atravesó la puerta del Gran Comedor, estaba deseando ver los regalos que recibiría Sirius el día de su cumpleaños, si es que recibía algo.

Tuvo que esperar hasta la noche para poder abrirlos después de lidiar durante todo el día con las preguntas curiosas de Rabastan, Severus y los demás. Aprovechando que aún había bastante jaleo en la sala común decidió subir a su habitación antes de que sus compañeras se fueran a dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

- Me he fijado que esta mañana recibiste muchas lechuzas.- dijo Lucius.

Bellatrix se giró, incómoda, pero esbozando la más dulce de sus sonrisas con el propósito de escapar de allí cuanto antes.

- Debe ser muy divertido fisgonear quien recibe correo y quien no.- dijo Bellatrix con tono mordaz.

Lucius sonrió, y no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta.

- Es divertido, sobre todo cuando a alguien que nunca recibe correo le llegan tres lechuzas el mismo día.

Notaba cómo las manos, con las que escondía su mochila detrás de ella, empezaban a sudar. Apretaba con fuerza para que no se le resbalara y se abriera delante de Lucius. Sabía que era una tontería no querer decir que era su cumpleaños, pero si había alguien a quien deseara ocultárselo, ese era Lucius.

- Cualquiera diría que era tu cumpleaños.- dijo Lucius, observando con diversión la cara pálida de Bellatrix, que se empeñaba en mantener la sonrisa.

- ¿Acaso el cumpleaños es el único día por el que recibir correo? ¿Y si te dijera que mi familia nunca me regala nada?- respondió Bellatrix siendo sincera.

- Sería una crueldad terrible.- dijo Lucius dramatizando.

- Pues ya lo ves, así de crueles somos los Black.

- Eso me gusta.- dijo Lucius mirándola fijamente y llevando su mano a la barbilla en gesto pensativo.- Sólo lo decía porque si fuera tu cumpleaños sería una gran noticia.

Exacto, y era por eso por lo que no quería que se enterase. Notó que Lucius no quería ser demasiado explicito por si acaso Bellatrix no estuviera al corriente.

- Le dejaré el honor de informar sobre eso a mi madre, seguro que le hace más ilusión.- dijo Bellatrix, dando por acabada la charla.

A cada paso que daba hacia su habitación sentía que la libertad se le escapaba, y sin embargo, cada vez lo tenía más asimilado. Creía haber sido lo bastante clara con Lucius, si era suficientemente listo sabría leer el sentido de sus palabras; que ella sabía que querían comprometerla con él y que la única ilusionada en eso era su madre.

Se encerró detrás de las cortinas de su cama y sacó los paquetes de su mochila. Le bastó una mirada rápida para ver que no había nada que no se esperara. Cogió el primero de los regalos, sobre el cual estaba impresa la caligrafía recargada y rimbombante de su hermana Narcisa. Al regalo le acompañaba una pequeña carta donde su hermana le explicaba que ella misma había bordado sus iniciales en el bonito camisón de seda que le mandaba, que esperaba que le quedara bien ya que había tenido que tomar las medidas de su hermana Andrómeda. El siguiente, como era lógico, pertenecía a su otra hermana. Pudo adivinar que su madre no había inspeccionado el paquete porque de lo contrario, habría obligado a Andrómeda a reescribir la carta hasta obtener una caligrafía elegante. La letra de su hermana era un completo desastre, le sorprendió porque siempre que la había visto escribir en presencia de su madre, la chica se esmeraba con tal de no pasar más tiempo del necesario aguantándola. Abrió la pequeña caja de su hermana y en seguida notó que había agrandado el interior con un hechizo porque sobre su cama cayeron un montón de golosinas y chocolates que no habría entrado ni por asomo. Bellatrix sonrió levemente, llevándose una de las chocolatinas a la boca. Estaba deliciosa y, pensándolo detenidamente, nunca había visto ese tipo de chocolatina ni ninguna de las golosinas que Andrómeda le enviaba. ¿De dónde las habría sacado? Tenía que averiguar si las vendían en Honeydukes. No le extrañaba nada aquello viniendo de Andrómeda. Era muy golosa y siempre escondía en su habitación todo tipo de caramelos sin que su madre se enterase, porque según Elladora, no estaba bien visto que las señoritas de buena familia comieran ese tipo de porquerías.

Cuando ya iba por la quinta chocolatina, se decidió a abrir el último paquete. Lo había dejado para el final por pura pereza de saber lo que le esperaba, lo más seguro era que fuera algún tipo de cosa útil para las recepciones de sociedad que tendría que soportar en verano, quizás alguna túnica bonita o algún abalorio caro y exquisito digno de la distinción de una Black.

Pero no lo era. Ni siquiera era de su madre, cosa que tampoco le sorprendió demasiado ya que ella jamás le había regalado nada. Era de Kreacher, el nuevo elfo doméstico que sus tíos les habían prestado después de que Elladora decapitara al viejo Gulley.

Los ojos se le empañaron de emoción y nerviosismo al ver que el regalo del elfo doméstico era uno de los libros de la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, concretamente de la sección bajo llave. Probablemente _"Maldiciones de ataque y como defenderse de ellas"_ no habría sido el libro que hubiera escogido, pero no podía quejarse, era el mejor regalo que había recibido en años.

Echó una ojeada rápida al libro y encontró algo que hizo que su corazón empezara a palpitar aceleradamente. Si la encontraban con ese libro tendría graves problemas, así que decidió esconderlo antes de que nadie la viese. Cuando después de que un buen puñado de caramelos le hubo aplacado un poco los nervios, se quedó dormida con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

Sin esperarlo, en las pasadas navidades Kreacher se había convertido en un útil aliado. La criatura estaba temporalmente en casa de Bellatrix hasta que encontraran otro elfo doméstico dispuesto a trabajar con ellos, tarea que era difícil pues todos ya conocían la loca afición de la anfitriona. No era difícil adivinar que Kreacher se sentía bastante incómodo en aquella casa, sentía pánico a Elladora y una extraña antipatía hacia Andrómeda. La llegada de Bellatrix no mejoró la situación, y en seguida se dio cuenta de que Kreacher la miraba con recelo. No podía culparle viniendo de casa de sus tíos, donde Amelia le envenenaría las ideas hacia ellas.

Una noche, su madre discutía con el elfo doméstico por alguna razón absurda y Bellatrix aprovechó, sin más intención que llevarle la contraria, para defender a Kreacher. A partir de ahí, la actitud de la criatura hacia Bellatrix cambió, dándole preferencia a las órdenes de la chica frente a cualquiera de la familia. Ahora estaba a las órdenes de su nueva familia y no de la de Sirius y Bellatrix aprovechó aquella ventaja. Le defendía constantemente para conseguir sus favores, como por ejemplo pedirle que le dijera cómo entrar a la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Aunque no pudo comprobarlo porque después del incidente de Sirius no volvió a ir en todas las vacaciones, Kreacher no había olvidado el interés de su nueva Ama en la antigua colección de libros de los Black.

Y ya había obtenido su primer resultado; con el libro en el que aprendería antes que ninguno de sus compañeros las maldiciones imperdonables.

A pesar de la inesperada emoción el día de su cumpleaños, Bellatrix sabía que la indiferencia de su madre no tardaría en estallar. Día a día esperaba la hora del correo con cierta angustia, temiendo que cualquier mañana la voz de su madre le amenazaría con un howler delante de todos los estudiantes. Y es que ambas tenían sus motivos para preocuparse. Elladora esperaba la carta de Bellatrix que le diera luz verde para empezar a concretar contratos matrimoniales, y Bellatrix esperaba la carta amenazadora sin una respuesta que dar.

Al principio no le había dado demasiada importancia, pues sólo recordar que pasó más de una semana muriéndose de dolor y a punto del desangramiento le quitaba cualquier gana de pensar en el asunto. Pero pasaba el tiempo y aquel tormento no se repetía, incluso deseó que llegara, avisar a su madre y acabar con todo aquello, que la prometieran con quien fuese, porque tenía que casarse por obligación, y después de todo, hasta lo comprendía. Nunca se había perdido en tontos sueños de amor como su hermana Narcisa, ella no soñaba con eso, y entendía que su sangre era demasiado valiosa como para mancharla con alguien indigno, aunque ese alguien le hiciera hervir la sangre de deseo.

Al fin, un mes después de su cumpleaños, Elladora se manifestó, y por suerte, no mediante un indiscreto vocifefador. Las manos de Bellatrix temblaban al tomar la carta, por más que lo había pensado, no encontraba una respuesta satisfactoria para su madre. Aunque al ir leyéndola, sus músculos se fueron relajando, agradeciendo por primera vez el extremismo de su madre.

"_Maldita niña, ¿te crees muy lista? No trates de engañarme, como Black que eres, tu carta debió llegarme como máximo hace una semana, que sepas que todo está acordado así que no intentes escapar porque no te va a servir de nada. No te servirá hacerte la desentendida o decir que la lechuza se extravió porque he hecho un hechizo que me lo revelará al instante. Sólo te diré que, cuando el retrato tuyo que hay en la biblioteca se ponga rojo, sabré que has estado intentando engañarme. No sabes lo que te estás jugando."_

Bellatrix se dejó caer en la silla, riendo. Sus amigos la miraron de reojo, pero no dijeron nada, ya que últimamente la chica estaba muy poco comunicativa con ellos.

"_¿Qué no sé lo que me estoy jugando? Como si mi vida dependiera de un matrimonio…" _pensó Bellatrix, aún con la risa saliendo de sus labios, dirigió una mirada hacia Lucius. En seguida el muchacho la advirtió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco cuando Lucius se volvió para continuar hablando con sus amigos.

"_Soy una Black, si no es Lucius será otro, muchos matarían por mí" _pensó pasando sus ojos por todos los chicos Slytherin, sabiendo que sus familias estaban interesadas en ella, tal y como le había dicho su madre.

Aunque ese no fuera el propósito de la carta de Elladora, Bellatrix se sintió muy aliviada al saber que ya no necesitaba dar ninguna respuesta ni excusa.

"_Ahora tendrá un nuevo entretenimiento, por mí como si se queda mirando el maldito cuadro veinticuatro horas al día. Un problema menos para mí. Así, tal vez, saque mi retrato al salón con los de mis hermanas aunque sea nada más para mirarlo todo el tiempo a ver si se pone rojo de un momento a otro."_

Le resultaba muy divertida la idea de su madre montando guardia frente al retrato, pero más divertido habría sido ver su cara si realmente la hubiera estado intentando engañar. Al menos ahora tenía esa tranquilidad, pero no podía dejar de pensar que todo aquello era extraño, y presentía que su madre debería esperar frente al cuadro algún tiempo. Desde que vio a sus hermanas en las vacaciones, advirtió en ellas un cambio considerable, sobre todo en Andrómeda, que ya la había superado en altura incluso. Cuando hacía semanas recibió el regalo de Narcisa, se dio cuenta de que algo era extraño. El camisón era hermoso, pero al probárselo se fijó en que no se adaptaba a su figura. Mientras la prenda le quedaba ligeramente larga y ancha, apenas flotando vaporoso sobre su cuerpo de niña, se dio cuenta de que Andrómeda ya debía haber crecido muchos más que ella, o al menos, desarrollado un cuerpo más formado que el suyo.

Lo comprobó en cuanto la vió al volver a casa. El curso acabó sin más noticias de su madre, por lo que Bellatrix pensó que tal vez se encontrara muerta y cubierta de telarañas frente al retrato desde hacía meses. Todo se había sucedido con normalidad, las reuniones con sus amigos continuaron, aunque sin revelarles que en la noche estudiaba a fondo su reliquia mejor guardada. Era como su tesoro, la llave del éxito. Muchas veces se imaginaba las caras de admiración y temor al ver que ella sabía cosas muy peligrosas que no debería saber, otras, se imaginaba sobre quién utilizar aquellas maldiciones. Y en demasiadas de esas veces aparecía Sirius, ya fuera para castigarle o para obligarle a aceptar lo que él negaba, apartarle de las malas influencias y atraerle de nuevo a su lado aunque sólo fuera para castigarle nuevamente. Odiaba su indiferencia tanto como lo odiaba a él por tener lo que no se merecía. No podía creer que hubieran pasado meses sin cruzar ni una sola mirada con él, aunque era consciente de que ella era la culpable de gran parte de su distanciamiento, necesitaba tenerle a su lado y poder recordarle que mientras él deshechaba aquello que había conseguido sin esfuerzo, ella tendría que luchar. Por esa razón, a pesar de sorprenderse pensando en desearle dolor o manipulaciones, nunca pensó en querer matarle, como a veces deseó hacerle a Potter, porque Sirius era su némesis y mientras siguiera siendo su opuesto siempre le quedaría la remota esperanza de hacerle volver.

Las imágenes se sucedían rápidas a través de la ventana del vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, y Bellatrix simulaba dormitar con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cristal. Esperaba que el verano pasara tan rápido como los árboles que no le daba tiempo a distinguir. Se sentía aburrida, hastiada de saber lo que le esperaba en aquella casa de locos, ni un atisbo de preocupación por el interrogatorio de Elladora, pues a esas alturas, pese a la corta edad, había perdido la capacidad de temer.

¿Por qué habría de temer a su madre? Era absurdo, no era más que una desquiciada inofensiva llena de ambición y anclada en tradiciones retrógradas pero necesarias. Porque en realidad, Bellatrix debía toda su fortaleza al desprecio de su madre, porque le inculcó valores sagrados, con el único fallo de menospreciar su valía al no ser un chico. Desde que Bellatrix oyó la conversación de su madre y sus tíos en navidad, tuvo una espina clavada en su orgullo. Su familia valoraba la sangre, ella también lo hacía por supuesto, pero había oído a su madre decir que daría lo que fuese por haber tenido un hijo que pudiera luchar por esos valores. Cada vez que lo recordaba, Bellatrix sonreía irónicamente. Ya tenían un varón Black que luchara por lo que ellos consideraban correcto, sólo que era improbable, y lo más doloroso era que nadie se acordó de ella para tomarla en cuenta. ¿Por qué? Esa injusticia era lo único que podía reprochar al mundo mágico en que vivía.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, dirigió una mirada perezosa a la multitud que esperaba en el andén. Tenía curiosidad por ver quién iría a recogerla, porque dudaba que su tía, que iría escoltando a Sirius alejándolo de malas influencias, se dignara a esperar a la odiosa chiquilla que les derrumbó el mito de su heredero. Ya se estaba imaginando a algún desconocido con un cartel que pusiera "Bellatrix Black" al que supuestamente su madre habría pagado para ir a recogerla, cuando divisó por casualidad la rubia cabellera de su madre, recogida en una larga trenza, como siempre. Y no estaba sola sino que conversaba con otra mujer, igualmente rubia y hermosa.

Se despidió de sus compañeros cuando aún estaba lejos de su madre, aunque no tenía nada que esconder acerca de sus amistades, ya que todos ellos eran de familias sangre limpia, pero cualquier precaución era poca ante la impredecible reacción de su madre al verla. Se detuvo un instante entre empujones de familias alegres por reencontrarse. A las dos mujeres se había unido Lucius. Inconscientemente, se arregló la túnica antes de proseguir para reunirse con su madre y su futura suegra. Lucius la saludó en cuanto la vio acercarse y las dos mujeres se giraron a mirarla, suspiró y continuó, sabiendo que lo que menos le preocuparía a Elladora, y tendría suerte si le llegara a preguntar, era saber las excelentes notas que había conseguido en su primer curso.

Nada más llegar, su madre, en lugar de saludarla, le dio un disimulado toque en la espalda para que se pusiera recta. Después de unos segundos en los que la madre de Lucius la miraba con actitud evaluadora, la mujer le sonrió levemente.

- Ciertamente, es muy hermosa, no esperaba menos.- dijo, para después intercambiar una mirada cómplice con su hijo. Lucius asintió a su madre, y Bellatrix se limitó a mirar al suelo.

Se sentía mal por ver que estaba siendo tratada como un objeto al que se le busca el mejor precio posible, a nadie le importaba más que su apariencia y su apellido. La actitud de Lucius la desesperaba cada día más. Aunque el chico continuaba aleccionando a su pequeño grupo de amigos, Bellatrix se dio cuenta en seguida de que mostraba un especial interés en ella, sobre todo después de las navidades. A partir de ahí las relaciones entre ellos se distanciaron porque ella era consciente de lo que se proponía. Lucius le había abierto un camino interesante y provechoso, del cual pensaba sacar lo máximo posible, pero no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en su juguete. Que se fuera a convertir en su esposa no significaba que era su dueño.

Se despidieron de los Malfoy, y Elladora no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron a solas, limitándose a conducirla fuera de la estación con una mano en su hombro, aferrándola como un puñado, haciéndole daño al transmitirle sin palabras su rabia.

Llegaron a casa mediante la red Flu, pero a Bellatrix no le dio tiempo a saludar a sus hermanas, que la esperaban ilusionadas en el salón. La casa estaba como siempre, con los cuadros de Narcisa y Andrómeda liderando una de las paredes, y Bellatrix fue conducida de un empujón a la biblioteca. Su madre la miraba respirando con fuerza, con los labios apretados y las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, pero ella estaba tranquila, sólo retrocediendo unos pasos hasta posarse sobre la mesa y esperar.

- No eres más Black que Sirius.- dijo Elladora.

Bellatrix se sobrecogió al oírlo, esas palabras le desgarraban el alma. Que después de lo que había ocurrido con Sirius su madre le dijera aquello, era absolutamente insultante. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su túnica, rozando con los dedos la varita.

- Pues cásame con él, quizás entre los dos consigamos reunir suficiente sangre Black para dejar de ser unos repudiados.- dijo Bellatrix con desdén y sarcasmo.

Elladora no encontró divertido el comentario, aunque los matrimonios entre primos era una tónica común en el mundo de los sangre limpia, jamás se le había pasado por la mente el casar a una de sus hijas con el heredero que le arrebató sus sueños de grandeza.

Miró de reojo el retrato de Bellatrix, que presidía la biblioteca, y que seguía tan nítido como siempre.

- Te casarás con Malfoy, aunque seas una Black anómala, anormal.- dijo Elladora.

- No creo que a ellos les parezca ni anómala ni anormal.- dijo Bellatrix, recordando los ojos ansiosos de Lucius y su madre.

- Pero lo eres, y por tu anormalidad he tenido que hacer gala de toda mi diplomacia para convencerles de que deben esperar un tiempo.

Elladora sabía que el hechizo del cuadro no mentía, y como había adivinado su hija, cada día acudía a la biblioteca, aquel lugar donde nunca iba, a comprobar si algo había cambiado en él. No hacía más que echar un vistazo al aspecto aniñado de Bellatrix para saber que ni ella ni el cuadro estaban mintiendo.

- Si tanto les intereso no tendrán problema en esperar.

- Pero no lo harán eternamente, hay muchas chicas sangre limpia disponibles y cada día habrá más, aunque no sean una Black como tú.

- Si estás tan ansiosa ¡miénteles! No me importa con tal de acabar con esto de una vez. Mentir es una estrategia muy Slytherin, imagino que no les molestará.- dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa cruel.

Elladora aspiró profundamente en un gesto decepcionado.

- Si pudiera hacerlo lo habría hecho, no tengas duda. Pero si miento, no pasarías la prueba y quedaríamos en muy mal lugar.

- ¿Una prueba?- preguntó Bellatrix extrañada, nunca había oído algo sobre una prueba. Se estaba dando cuenta de que el asunto de los matrimonios arreglados era mucho más complejo de lo que imaginaba.

- Claro, idiota, ¿si no por qué habría qué habría que esperar a que la chica se desarrollara? En tal caso, los matrimonios se concertarían nada más nacer.

- Pues entonces que esperen, o que se case con Andrómeda, no queda mucho para que cumpla los doce, solo serían unos meses. No tengo especial interés en Lucius ni en nadie en concreto, así que me da exactamente lo mismo que se case con ella, no voy a ponerme celosa.- dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisita.

- Más te vale darte prisa y no meterte en asuntos que no te incumben.

- ¿Qué me de prisa?- Bellatrix rió- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, que me clave un puñal? Aunque intuyo que eso no ayudaría mucho. Perdona si creo que mi futuro me incumbe.

- No este tipo de futuro y menos los de tus hermanas, todo está previsto ya para ellas.

Bellatrix sintió una oleada de curiosidad, ¿Quiénes serían los afortunados que su madre había barajado para sus hermanas?

- Pues yo no puedo hacer nada más que lo hago, esperar y aceptar, así que no tienes nada que reprocharme.- dijo Bellatrix.

Y así comenzaron las vacaciones de verano. Los primeros días tuvo que soportar, aunque algo divertida, las extensas preguntas de sus hermanas acerca del colegio. Ambas estaban muy ilusionadas, sobre todo Andrómeda, que comenzaría el curso siguiente. A parte de acabar los deberes que le habían mandado para el verano en sólo un par de días, y visitar la biblioteca de su casa a todas horas, su vida era un completo aburrimiento. Todas las mañanas veía cómo su madre la interrumpía de sus lecturas para ir a comprobar el cuadro, a lo que Bellatrix respondía con voz cansina _"No ha cambiado"_ y volvía a enfrascarse en sus libros, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada recriminadora de su madre. Sabía que consideraba inútil ese ansia de sabiduría, y por ella, en vez de estar leyendo cosas interesantes, hubiera preferido que Bellatrix perdiera el tiempo en tontas actividades como la costura. Pero tenía que aguantarse porque su padre había sido quien le dio permiso para visitar la biblioteca cuando deseara y le había dado una copia de la llave.

Pocos días antes de que acabara el mes de Junio, ocurría el acontecimiento más esperado del año; el cumpleaños de Sirius, que siempre había sido motivo de ostentosa y desmedida celebración. Ya desde la noche, Bellatrix empezaba a urdir un plan de enfermedad fingida. No pensaba ir de ninguna de las maneras, y tampoco creía que su madre le insistiera demasiado después del espectáculo de la última vez que su hija estuvo en Grimmauld Place. De ese modo, para cuando llegó la hora de partir hacia casa de Sirius, Bellatrix se encontraba cubierta de sudor y escalofríos metida en la cama. Había encontrado una poción en uno de los libros de su padre, que servía para provocarse fiebre. Y lo cierto era que empezaba a arrepentirse, porque el malestar era casi más fastidioso que asistir a la fiesta de Sirius. No quería verle ni estar presente cuando le cubrieran de regalos hipócritas, porque sabía que sus tíos sólo lo hacían por compromiso, porque era su heredero y aún tenían esperanzas en que volviera a ellos. Deseaba ver la cara que pondría cuando viera aparecer a su madre y sus hermanas y viera que ella no asistía, probablemente incluso se alegraría de su ausencia, o con suerte, se daría cuenta de que los lazos entre ellos se habían roto para siempre. De todas formas, ya se enteraría de los detalles de la fiesta, con corresponsales de primera mano.

Como era lógico, Sirius aguardaba en su habitación sin ningún entusiasmo por la fiesta de cumpleaños. Tenía poco que celebrar, ya que los que realmente importaban para él no estaban invitados. Lo tenía todo pensado, bajaría con su mejor túnica, saludaría a unos y otros, abriría los regalos mientras sonreiría por compromiso, y después, les dejaría que celebrasen entre ellos lo que tuvieran que celebrar después de alegar estar agotadísimo. Y así, volvería a su rutina, a morirse de asco tumbado sobre su cama, contando los minutos que faltaban para que llegara el 1 de Septiembre.

Oyó voces que llegaban desde el vestíbulo, no las distinguía bien, pero no le sorprendía que fueran personas desconocidas, amigos de sus padres o de la familia. Seguramente irían acompañados de un par de hijos, _"de las mejores familias del mundo mágico"_ como siempre se encargaba de puntualizar su madre cuando le anunciaba la invitación de aquella gente que les traía sin cuidado. Después intentaría que se relacionara con aquellos niños estúpidos, y lo peor es que no le extrañaba nada que más de uno de los invitados fuera alguno de esos Slytherins con los que Bellatrix se juntaba.

Se miró en el espejo, arreglándose la túnica y colocándose bien el pelo revuelto, y salió al pasillo. Escuchaba las risas de las visitas en el salón, y cuando se paró en el umbral de la puerta, todas las miradas se fijaron en él, las notaba clavadas en su piel e incluso podía sentir los pensamientos de aquella gente, que con una sonrisa falsa en los labios, estarían pesando _"Míralo, ahí está la vergüenza de los Black"_ y después irían a decirle a su madre lo guapo y bien educado que era su hijo. Se dirigió cabizbajo hacia la silla que precedía la mesa, y que Amelia había retirado esperando a que se sentara. Durante el trayecto advirtió que no había ningún niño presente, le sorprendía, aunque ya estuviera hecho a la idea de ver sus caras mirarle con desprecio. No sabía muy bien si se debía a la negativa de las pequeñas serpientes a asistir al cumpleaños de un Gryffindor, o si sus padres habían evitado la invitación de los niños deliberadamente. Lo más seguro era que, conociendo a sus padres, fuera la segunda opción. No querrían que se repitiera un espectáculo lamentable como el de las navidades en presencia de sus amistades. Como si no lo supiera todo el mundo, si hasta podría jurar que esa decepción habría sido la comidilla de aquellas familias cuando sus hijos se lo hubieran contado nada más llegar a Hogwarts.

En seguida oyó la voz de su tía Elladora, que acababa de llegar, porque era imposible no haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia de su tía y sus primas. Sirius apretó los puños, escondidos bajo la mesa, al esperar la sonrisa altiva de Bellatrix. Había conseguido no cruzarse con ella en todo el curso, y ahora no tenía más remedio que soportar su mirada inquisidora. Pero, tras Elladora, sólo aparecieron Narcisa y Andrómeda, elegantemente ataviadas, sin rastro alguno de ella. Le asaltó la duda de que, quizás, sus padres no la hubieran invitado, pero aquello sería una actitud demasiado extraña y casi insultante para la perfecta actitud diplomática de los Black. La respuesta a su duda llegó al instante.

- ¡Estáis fantásticas!- exclamó Amelia saludando a las recién llegadas mientras Jacobus las conducía a que tomaran asiento en la mesa de los invitados.

- ¿Dónde está la joven Bellatrix?- preguntó el hombre, extrañado.

- No ha podido venir, está enferma.- dijo Elladora, excusando a su hija.

Sirius cazó al vuelo la mirada que intercambiaron sus padres en una fracción de segundo. Estaba claro que ni Sirius ni sus padres se lo habían creído.

- Debería haber venido, recuerda que soy medimago, podría haberle echado un vistazo.- dijo Jacobus, insistiendo con malicia.

- No es nada, sólo unas fiebres, se le pasarán pronto.- dijo Elladora.

Ya que estaban todos los invitados, comenzó la fiesta. Los adultos conversaban tranquilamente de cosas intrascendentes, mientras que Narcisa y Regulus se contaban secretitos al oído, y Andrómeda y Sirius miraban al centro de la mesa lánguidamente, si no fuera porque estaban lejos, al menos podrían haberse entretenido charlando. Llegó la hora de cortar la tarta, y Sirius esperaba ese momento impacientemente para poder desaparecer cuanto antes. Abrió los regalos, que no le importaban lo más mínimo y que dejó arrumbados sobre uno de los sillones, eso sí, sonriendo cortésmente y dando las gracias a aquella gente.

- ¿Puedo irme? Estoy cansado.- dijo Sirius interrumpiendo la conversación de su padre con uno de los invitados.

Jacobus asintió sin fijarse demasiado, por lo visto estaba tratando un tema importante y decidió retirarse a la biblioteca con algunos de los hombres que había en la sala. Liberado, Sirius se dirigió a recluirse en su habitación, cuando una voz lastimera le interrumpió.

- No has probado el pastel.- dijo Andrómeda.- ¿Es que no te gusta el chocolate?

La expresión se le suavizó al ver la cara desanimada de su prima y le sonrió.

- Claro que me gusta. ¡Me encanta! Mira, me voy a llevar este trozo y me lo como arriba, ¿vale?

Elladora, que hablaba con varias mujeres, consideró oportuno hacer un comentario al respecto.

- Se le da muy bien la cocina, el pastel lo ha hecho ella.- dijo y las mujeres asintieron sorprendidas.- No necesitaría aprender ese tipo de cosas, pero es un talento natural. Tendríais que ver lo bien que cose mi hija Narcisa, un día que vengáis a casa os enseñaré el ajuar que está bordando. Todo un prodigio.

Andrómeda se levantó de golpe, saliendo antes que Sirius. El chico salió detrás de ella, con el plato de tarta en la mano, pero no vio a donde se dirigía, por lo que decidió subir a su habitación antes de que algo le obligara a quedarse un rato más.

Estando ya arriba, se sentó frente a la ventana a saborear el delicioso pastel que su prima había preparado para él. La ventana estaba estratégicamente abierta, aunque sabía que dentro de poco tendría que volver a despedir a sus primas y su tía, planeaba bajar un rato a la calle. Un partido de futbol era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Oyó las pisadas apresuradas de Regulus y Narcisa corriendo por el pasillo. Siempre se había preguntado cual sería el refugio secreto de aquellos dos, que pasaban las horas desaparecidos, y la verdad era que no sabía qué demonios se traían entre manos, su mundo era tan reducido que no entendía cómo podían sacar tanto tema de conversación. Apostaría el cuello a que gran parte del tiempo que pasaban juntos lo hacían criticándole.

Sirius nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con Regulus, eran completamente diferentes. Lo poco que les unía era no tener a nadie más bajo el mismo techo con quien distraerse durante años. Al volver a casa se percató de un cambio considerable en el muchacho. Le evitaba y no hablaba con él más de lo necesario, y sabía que todo tenía que ver con lo ocurrido en navidades. Además, lo más patente era que ahora él se había convertido en la gran esperanza de los Black, no había más que ver a su madre, deshaciéndose en elogios hacia Regulus a todas horas.

Unos débiles toques en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante.- dijo con voz aburrida, esperando a que alguno de sus padres reclamara de nuevo su presencia.

Una Andrómeda triste entró en la habitación.

- La tarta está buenísima, en serio.- dijo Sirius con la boca llena de chocolate, apurando el último trozo.

La chica sonrió a pesar de sus ojos brillantes y algo enrojecidos. Sirius se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. Ver triste a Andrómeda era algo tan inusual como verla tan elegante y bien peinada.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Sirius, señalando que se sentara a su lado.

- No la soporto.- dijo, limpiándose los ojos con la manga de la túnica. Sirius estuvo a punto de hacer la gracia de decirle que su madre le regañaría si la viera haciendo ese gesto tan poco distinguido, pero intuyó que no era el momento oportuno para ese tipo de bromas.- ¿Has visto? "No necesitaría aprender ese tipo de cosas, ¡pero mira que bien cose mi Narcisa!" ¡La odio! Es la única que cuenta para ella, claro, como la cocina es algo que no es necesario aprender porque lo hacen los elfos domésticos…

- Te entiendo, pero no te lo tomes así, lo dijo para resaltar tu talento.- dijo Sirius, pensando que aquello era algo insignificante.- Imagínate cómo me siento yo, rechazado por todos, es insoportable.

- Yo no te rechazo.

- Lo sé.- dijo Sirius sonriéndole y acariciando su brazo para consolarla.

- Porque somos iguales.

- Ser como yo es duro, muy duro.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero ser como ella! Si se enterara de las cosas que hago… me mataría y colgaría mi cabeza encima de la chimenea, como el pobre Gulley.

- ¿Y qué son esas cosas terribles que haces?- dijo Sirius con curiosidad.

- ¿Me prometes no decírselo a nadie?- dijo Andrómeda, dando un saltito de impaciencia y excitación. Intuía que Sirius era el único que la comprendería y estaba emocionada por tener a alguien a quien contarle sus secretos.

- ¡Pues claro! Promesa de Black rebelde.- dijo Sirius, y Andrómeda rió. Aquella Andrómeda alegre era la que él conocía.- ¿A quién iba a contárselo? No tengo a nadie a quien contarle cosas prohibidas.

- Antes tenías a Bellatrix.- dijo Andrómeda eludiendo la mirada de su primo.

- Tú lo has dicho, antes. Pero ya no.- dijo Sirius, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Por eso es por lo que no vienes ya a mi casa?

Sirius miró su expresión inocente y se limitó a sonreír con amargura. Ojalá siempre conservara esa inocencia.

- Pero Regulus si va, yo es que estaba en Hogwarts, era imposible que fuera.

- Sí, hasta ahí llego.- dijo Andrómeda sacando la lengua burlona.- Me refería a ahora en las vacaciones, hace un par de semanas que volviste y no has venido ni una sola vez.

- Puedes visitarme tú a mí, no salgo nunca de esta odiosa habitación.

- Narcisa y Regulus son unos aburridos, me hacen el vacío a todas horas, ellos no me comprenderían…

- Ya ves, uña y carne. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan.

- Son como érais Bellatrix y tú.

Sirius la miró sorprendido, los ojos muy abiertos. Aquello era imposible, él nunca había sido odioso como Regulus y Narcisa, simplemente, no era posible. Se quedó pensando un instante, recapacitando, ¿en qué se habría convertido si no se hubieran distanciado? Le dolía pensar que Bellatrix hubiera influido sobre él como decía Andrómeda.

La niña advirtió que lo que había dicho había entristecido a su primo, y decidió cambiar de tema, ofreciéndole algo que no podía rechazar. Volviendo a su actitud alegre, cogió un pequeño bolsito que llevaba y sacó un puñado de gominolas, llevándose unas cuantas a la boca antes de hablar.

- ¿Quieres? Están riquísimas.

Las aceptó, y antes de comerse la primera la miró con sorpresa y una sonrisa pícara. La había pillado.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto?- preguntó a propósito esperando la respuesta con impaciencia.

Andrómeda se rió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como aceptando su travesura. En seguida captó la expresión pícara de Sirius, y el corazón se le aceleró de emoción.

- ¡Tú lo sabes! Por Merlín, ¡lo sabes! Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo.- Sirius soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la emoción de su prima.- Eso es lo que quería contarte.

- A ver, cuenta, aunque creo que ya sé lo que me vas a decir.

La chica se acomodó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y ojos ilusionados, disponiéndose a contar su aventura.

- Son golosinas muggles, las compré en el pueblo de al lado.

- ¿Ese al que se va después del bosque por el camino que hay cerca del límite de los terrenos de los Black?- respondió Sirius por ella.- ¿En la tienda que hay en la plaza?

- ¡Oh, sí!- exclamó Andrómeda- ¿Tú también has ido allí?

- ¡Claro! Un montón de veces. ¿Te acuerdas cuando os ibais al arroyo y Bellatrix se quedaba en casa? Pues me aburría y me iba allí. Nunca me pillaron.

- A mí tampoco.

Sirius se levantó y llamó a Andrómeda para que se asomara a la ventana junto a él.

- ¿Ves aquella calle? Muchas veces bajo por ese árbol y por allí voy a la plaza que hay detrás a jugar al fútbol.

- ¡Al fútbol! Oh, ¡soy buenísima jugando al fútbol!

Ambos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos y respondieron a la vez imitando la frase típica de Elladora.

- ¡Qué poco femenino!

- Un día tenemos que ir a jugar los dos al fútbol.- guiñó Sirius.

Andrómeda respondió que sí, casi como acto reflejo, porque mirando por la ventana había visto unas lechuzas que se acercaban a la ventana de Sirius.

- Ey, mira, creo que vienen aquí.- señaló.

Al momento, cuatro lechuzas entraron y se posaron sobre la cama. De un salto, Sirius se tiró sobre el colchón, casi espantando a los animales. Estaba ilusionado.

- ¿De quienes son?- preguntó Andrómeda, acercándose a curiosear.

- De mis amigos, los Gryffindors, James, Remus, Pet…

- ¿Lily Evans?- dijo Andrómeda escondiendo el paquete detrás de su espalda para mirarlo con más antención.- Lily Evans ¿Quién es? ¿Tu novia?

- ¡NO! Trae eso ahora mismo.- gritó Sirius abalanzándose sobre ella para quitarle el regalo mientras Andrómeda insitía "Sirius tiene novia, Sirius tiene novia"

De repente, el alboroto fue interrumpido por la voz de Amelia. Con todo el ruido no la había oído llamar.

- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

- Nada.- dijo Sirius desde el suelo, donde aún casi seguía intentando robar el regalo que Andrómeda mantenía fuera de su alcance.

- Tu tía ya se va, así que baja ahora mismo. Tú también, Andrómeda.- dijo Amelia, pero en seguida divisó los paquetes desconocidos.

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a verla acercarse, porque era como si hubiera aparecido de súbito junto a la cama. Cogió los paquetes que había sobre la cama, y mientras, Sirius y Andrómeda trataban de escabullirse por la puerta. Casi podían ver unas llamas de ira alrededor de la figura de la mujer, que ahora se agachaba a recoger el regalo de Lily, medio envuelto porque el papel estaba destrozado por el forcejeo.

Sirius y Andrómeda bajaban a toda velocidad las escaleras, saltando los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, y oyeron a lo lejos la voz estridente de Amelia.

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK!

A los dos segundos, su madre ya estaba al pie de las escaleras con los regalos en los brazos. Sirius echó un vistazo rápido hacia el salón. Si aún quedaban invitados podría librarse de la tormenta que se le avecinaba. Pero por desgracia, los únicos que quedaban eran su tía y sus primas.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de juntarte con esta escoria?- dijo Amelia señalando uno por uno los paquetes. No había lugar a confusiones, los nombres de los remitentes estaban perfectamente escritos sobre el papel- Te perdonamos y ¿así es como nos lo pagas?

Amelia se preparaba para su habitual escena de llanto para dar lástima, lo cual no era más que una farsa porque acompañar el llanto de gritos histéricos no era muy lógico. Sin decir nada, atravesó el salón como un huracán, y arrojó los paquetes a la chimenea. A pesar de estar apagada, un toque de varita hizo que las llamas empezaran a consumir los regalos sin ni siquiera haber podido verlos.

**¿Me he enrollado mucho con tonterías? Es que no soporto perderme en cosas inútiles jejejeje. Si viérais…yo tengo un guión hecho sobre lo que pasará en cada curso, pues bien, en este capítulo se suponía que debía aparecer cuando Andrómeda va a Hogwarts y también un poco lo de Lucius. Pues ya véis, que me enrollé contando cosas que lo de Andrómeda no me cabía porque quedaba demasiado largo.**

**Tampoco pensaba meter nada de Sirius, pero me apetecía contar un poco cómo era su vida en Grimmauld place después de lo de las navidades, quería expresar cómo sus padres aparentan no despreciarle y luego en la realidad, la cosa es muy distinta, como he querido mostrar al final con lo de los regalos.**

**También me pareció un buen momento para contar un poco la relación Sirius/Andrómeda, cómo llegan a sentirse más unidos y adelantar un poco cómo Andrómeda poco a poco se va convirtiendo también en una traidora a la sangre. Pero ya veis que esto y lo de antes ni lo tenía pensado, ha ido surgiendo sobre la marcha.**

**Luego un par de detalles. Cuando el padre de Sirius habla con los hombres de algo interesante y luego se va a la biblioteca, pues hablan de Voldemort, porque en esa época es cuando empieza a surgir y no debemos olvidar que los padres de Sirius al principio le apoyaban.**

**Y luego, algo que seguro me vais a preguntar mucho jejeje. Lo del cuadro de Bellatrix. He ido dejando muchas pistas, pero os lo aclaro por si acaso. Bellatrix no tiene la menstruación "oficialmente" aún, por eso su madre la llama anormal, por lo de la tradición Black de los doce años y todo eso. Lo que ocurrió cuando se cayó del caballo, como algunos me comentásteis que era raro que no le hubiera pasado nada jejeje, pues sí, aquella vez que Bellatrix creyó que le había venido la regla, era consecuencia del accidente, por eso lo pasó mal durante más de una semana, de ahí se deriva que algo no fue bien y por eso ha roto la tradición Black y su madre cree que es anormal. Claro que eso no lo sabe ni si quiera Bellatrix, nada más que yo XDDD.**

**Y otro pequeño detalle que seguro habréis pillado. Las golosinas que Andrómeda le manda a Bellatrix son las mismas golosinas muggles que le da a Sirius.**

**Bueno, os iba a contar un poco sobre los proyectos que tengo en mente, pero mejor lo dejo para otro día. Eso sí, quería deciros que os paséis por un ff que subí hace un mes o así y que tiene muy poquitos reviews T.T yo creo que me quedó bonito. Es un Sirius/Lily que se llama "Sin rostro" y no os asustéis por el rating M porque en realidad no tiene nada fuerte. (ups, tengo que acabar cuanto antes con Open till dawn y Despedida de solteros antes de seguir con las cosas nuevas. No creáis que me he olvidado de Juego mortal y Behind the magic jejeje, también pienso seguirlos en cuanto tenga inspiración suficiente, lo que ya es punto y aparte es Aprendiz T.T no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con ese ff)**

**A veces pienso que debería haber sido más mala con la reacción de los padres de Sirius, pero yo no creo que le rechazaran de lleno desde el principio, sino más adelante cuando vieran que jamás aceptará lo que es. Así que he decidido hacerlo así en mi ff, porque si no, pobre Sirius, habría acabado suicidándose a los 12 años con tanta tensión jejejeje.**

**Contesto los reviews:**

**Agus y Moony:** Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y que consiguiera engañaros con la reacción de la madre de Sirius en la estación jejejeje. A mí también me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen Narcisa y Regulus (en el buen sentido, aunque en el malo también), y en este capítulo también los vuelvo a mencionar. Si, el libro 6 genial ¡aguante el príncipe! Besitos

**Ana María:** Te sigue pareciendo rara la pareja pero te estás acostumbrando XDD ¡qué remedio si os bombardeo con Sirius/Bellatrix a todas horas! Gracias por lo de la trama (blush) la verdad es que intento adaptarla lo mejor posible, y en parte es por eso por lo que me quedé trabada un poco, por algo que aparece en el 6º y que no encajaba con lo que tenía pensado, pero vaya, que más o menos sé como arreglarlo. Ay, pásate si puedes por Sin rostro, espero que te guste, y no te asustes por el M porque es muy light. ¡Besitos, guapa!

**Joanne Distte:** ¿Qué escribo los Bella/Sirius de miedo? Ohh, me estoy poniendo colorada, viniendo de ti es un gran halago jejeje. Pos si, en esta parte del ff hay mucho rollito matrimonial a mi pesar (espero que no se os haga muy pesado) y bueno, a mi tb me encanta Elladora ¡ya verás que conver tengo pensada! (luego me saldrá un churro ¬¬) ¡Tenemos que ponernos con el ff del matrimonio jijijijij! Lo de Andrómeda pues tienes razón, no nació siendo traidora sino que se hizo poco a poco, espero que lo de este capítulo sobre ella te haya gustado. ¡Besitos, mi niña!

**Bellatrix Black:** Gracias por los dos reviews. A mi también me gustan las reacciones de Bella, y es que yo soy más de describir sentimientos que acciones (aunque a veces me gustaría poder saber hacerlo al contrario). Ya te sospechabas lo de Sirius jejeje, es que es lógico, era muy raro ¿no? Bueno, espero que leas este y que te guste tb. ¡Besitos y espero tus reviews!

**Samantha Bellatrix Evans:** Sips, dejé el ff un poco plantando. De hecho tengo que pasarme por allí a anunciar que no voy a subir nada más allí. De todas formas fíjate bien si lo leiste todo porque creo que lo dejé por el cap 5 y le dije a Carly que subiera hasta lo que tengo aquí, y me parece que se equivocó y subió solo el capítulo 8. Tranquila ¡habrá más Rody! Jejeje aunque un poco más adelante ¿Cómo no iba a haberlo? XDDD. ¡Besitos!

**Kailey Hamilton:** Siento haber tardado tanto, espero que no te hayas olvidado de este ff jejeje. Por fin se pelearon para siempre, que triste, pero yo me las arreglaré jejeje. Aunque ahora mismo están tan peleados que ni se miran, acabarán acostumbrándose. ¡Besitos!

**Lily Dark Black:** ¡Gracias! Recibí muchos reviews tuyos de golpe ¡qué ilusión! Te digo lo mismo que a Samantha, revisa si has leído el ff entero porque creo que allí estaba hasta el 5 y como yo no estaba le encargué a Carly subir el resto y se equivocó y subió solo el 8. De todas formas te aconsejo que lo sigas por aquí porque me enfadé con el foro por borrarme 3 fics T.T y no creo que suba más cosas allí. Me alegro que te gusten mis ff. ¡Besitos!


	10. Ovejas blancas

**¡Hola!**

**Al fin traigo el capítulo 10, la verdad es que casi lo he escrito del tirón, de no tener nada del capítulo a tenerlo entero jejejeje. Me he divertido mucho escribiendo éste. Una vez más, he intentado resumir un montón de información con una escena, para no tener que ir contando cosas de cada uno, pues decidí hacer una escena donde se resumiera mucho de los personajes.**

**Por fin llegamos al segundo curso, XDDD, aunque sólo sea el principio. De todas formas, no tenía mucho pensado para el segundo curso, pero viendo que en este capítulo me he dejado llevar por mis ataques y me han salido cosas que no esperaba (luego os comento el qué jejeje) pues puede que me de más juego del que pensaba el 2º curso.**

**El título del capítulo va por el review que me dejó Kailey Hamilton, donde decía que quería saber más de las dos ovejas blancas de los Black jejeje, y como este capítulo trata bastante de ellos dos, pues decidí ponerle ese título.**

**Luego os comento más, espero que os guste.**

**Capítulo 10: Ovejas blancas**

Faltaban pocos días para que diera comienzo el nuevo curso, en casa de las hermanas Black todo era un alboroto dado que Andrómeda empezaría sus estudios en Hogwarts, pero para Bellatrix nada había cambiado. El hecho de que Elladora estuviese esos días más ocupada con los preparativos de su hermana hizo que la presión que su madre ejercía sobre ella se viera aliviada. La perspectiva de volver al colegio resultaba más alentadora, conociendo el poco interés que su madre solía mostrar hacia ella estaba segura de que, con suerte, no la molestaría más que un par de veces con alguna de sus cartas-amenaza. Agradecía la gran idea de su madre al hechizar el retrato que decoraba la biblioteca.

Bellatrix estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando a ningún lugar concreto del techo. Sabía que pronto su madre y sus hermanas irían al callejón Diagon a comprar el material de Andrómeda y sabía también que no la invitarían a ir.

Como un calco, Sirius se encontraba en la misma posición que Bellatrix. No veía la hora en que por fin marchara rumbo a Hogwarts otra vez. Miraba las paredes de su habitación y era como si cada vez que las viera le pareciera que se movían haciendo el cuarto más angosto. Aquella casa le asfixiaba, su familia le asfixiaba, su apellido le asfixiaba, e incluso su habitación, sagrado santuario de su soledad, empezaba a asfixiarle también. Se acomodó en la cama, el aburrimiento le estaba provocando sueño. Si al menos esa tarde fuera a visitarle Andrómeda…

En eso pensaba mientras se quedaba dormido. Pensaba en que las escapadas con Andrómeda eran la única diversión que tenía en aquella casa. Veía en su mente la sonrisa alegre de su prima, su naturalidad, su personalidad apenas contaminada por aquella sangre pútrida que corría por sus venas. Temía por ella, porque sufriera como él. Pero de repente, cuando ya casi estaba dormido, la imagen de Andrómeda se desvaneció y apareció Bellatrix. Andrómeda nunca sería como ella, para bien o para mal, no importaba. Lo horrible de todo aquello era que por mucho que lo intentara, el vínculo con Bellatrix no se terminaba de romper. Suspiró y se acomodó en la almohada, su respiración se acompasaba… Quizás en el fondo no quería que Bellatrix desapareciera de su vida.

Al cabo de un rato, unos golpes secos y desagradables en la puerta le despertaron.

- ¡Sirius Black!- Sirius abrió los ojos al oír la estridente voz de su madre.- Vístete y coge la carta de Hogwarts, nos vamos al Callejón Diagon.

Obedeció, pero no podía dejar de pensar que prefería no ir. De buena gana habría sacrificado la visita al Callejón Diagon, aunque ello supusiera no poder comprarse algunos caprichos, prefería mil veces darle la lista a su madre y quedarse solo mientras ellos iban de compras, así al menos podría escaparse un rato con los niños muggles.

Bellatrix oía a su madre, ya histérica, gritarle a sus hermanas que se vistieran rápido. Le habría gustado ir también, aunque sólo fuera para volver a la tienda del Callejón Knockturn, aún así, la perspectiva de una tarde tranquila y sola en casa no resultaba demasiado mala.

Estaba pensando en qué hacer ahora que iba a quedarse sola, cuando vio una lechuza acercarse a la ventana de su dormitorio. Se levantó curiosa a mirar. No esperaba carta de ninguno de sus amigos ya que le habían escrito hacía solo unos días. Cogió la nota, pensando que se trataría de Rabastan, contándole que se había comprado una escoba último modelo, o alguna tontería parecida. Pero no, la letra era de Lucius.

Salió de su dormitorio con la nota en la mano, y tal y como abrió la puerta, los gritos de su madre casi la ensordecieron. La carta no era más que unas cuantas líneas proponiéndole que se vieran en el Callejón Diagon y Bellatrix, con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, sabría como aprovechar aquella ocasión.

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Elladora al pie de las escaleras al ver bajar a Andrómeda.- Quítate esa túnica, te he dicho que te vistas decentemente. ¡Narcisa¿Cuantas horas necesitas para peinarte?

Bellatrix se acercó a su madre prudentemente, era evidente que no estaba de buen humor, más bien, casi nunca estaba de buen humor.

- Madre, me pregunto si yo también puedo ir.- dijo con voz inocente.

Elladora, más escandalizada por la túnica de Andrómeda, ni siquiera había visto a su hija mayor bajar las escaleras. La miró como si hubiese aparecido a su lado de repente, con cara decepcionada como si pensara "ah, eres tú."

- Ya te he dicho que no.

- Pero es que… verás, madre, acabo de recibir una lechuza de Lucius, va a ir esta tarde al Callejón Diagon y dice que le gustaría verme.- dijo Bellatrix mostrándole la nota a su madre.

Elladora cogió el papel, sin dejar de mirara a Bellatrix con ojos desconfiados. Inmediatamente hechizó la nota para comprobar que no se trataba de una falsificación.

- Está bien. Te quiero vestida en menos de un minuto.- dijo Elladora.

Bellatrix sonrió al darle la espalda a su madre. Sabía que funcionaría, Elladora no dejaría escapar cualquier oportunidad de acercamiento entre ella y Lucius, necesitaba bajo cualquier concepto que la relación entre ellos no se enfriase hasta que pudieran comprometerse oficialmente.

El Callejón Diagon estaba abarrotado, se notaba que sólo faltaban unos días para que comenzara el nuevo curso. Bellatrix resoplaba molesta porque su madre se paraba a cada metro para hablar con alguien, a ese paso no llegaría nunca a donde había quedado con Lucius.

De brazos cruzados y contando mentalmente los segundos que su madre llevaba hablando con alguna de sus amigas sangre limpia, notó cómo Narcisa, que esperaba igual de aburrida que ella, volvía la cabeza exageradamente con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas arreboladas. Estaba a punto de decirle que, fuera lo que fuera aquello que estaba viendo, no fuese tan descarada, pero le picaba la curiosidad. Se giró hacia donde Narcisa seguía embobada mirando, y vio que detrás de ella estaba Lucius.

- Bellatrix.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Narcisa parpadeaba demasiado rápido, algo ridícula.

- Lucius.- respondió y miró de reojo a su hermana, que no se podía creer que aquel joven apuesto y elegante fuera el futuro prometido de su hermana.

Por otro lado, Andrómeda, igualmente aburrida como sus hermanas, se perdió la llegada de Lucius. Seguramente le habría gustado conocer al futuro prometido de Bellatrix, pero para entonces estaba corriendo hacia la puerta de la tienda de Ollivander. Nadie se había dado cuenta, estaban demasiado ocupados con sus asuntos como para darse cuenta de que Andrómeda había salido corriendo como una posesa. El corazón le latía emocionado y corrió lo más rápido que pudo antes de que una familia entrase en la tienda.

Apenas conocía gente en el mundo mágico salvo sus primos y algunos hijos estúpidos de las estúpidas amistades de su madre. Siempre había pensado que, cuando fuera a Hogwarts, al menos tendría a Sirius, y con suerte le presentaría a sus amigos. Ella quería conocer gente "normal", como ella y Sirius. Y de pronto todo su universo se había iluminado. Allí, en el Callejón Diagon, acompañado de sus padres, estaba Ted Tonks, uno de los niños con los que jugaba cuando se escapaba al pueblo muggle cercano a su casa. Y si estaba en el Callejón Diagon, sólo podía significar una cosa; era mago.

- ¡Ted!- gritó.

El niño se giró extrañado de que alguien conociera su nombre en aquel lugar extraño.

- ¡Meda!- sus ojos ilusionados, abiertos por la emoción.

Andrómeda, sin molestarse en saludar a los padres de su amigo antes, se abalanzó sobre el chico, abrazándole hasta el punto de casi tirarle al suelo. Los padres de Ted no daban crédito a lo que veían¿cómo demonios su hijo conocía a gente de ese extraño mundo al que acababan de descubrir que pertenecía?

- Oh, Ted ¡eres un mago! No sabes la ilusión que me hace que alguien conocido vaya a Hogwarts conmigo.- dijo Andrómeda, casi ahogando al pobre Ted con su abrazo.

- Yo… ¡estaba aterrorizado cuando recibí la carta! Todo esto es tan raro…- dijo el chico, empezaba a ruborizarse porque Andrómeda no le soltaba y sus padres estaban allí mirándoles incapaces de pestañear.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- ¿Cómo iba a decírtelo? Me habrías tomado por loca.

Entretanto, Narcisa había acabado, poco a poco, escondiéndose detrás de Bellatrix, mirando extasiada a Lucius por encima del hombro de la chica.

- ¿Cuál de tus hermanas es esta chica tan hermosa?- dijo Lucius, tomando a Narcisa de la barbilla haciendo que saliera de detrás de Bellatrix.

Narcisa sonrió y miró al suelo, sus mejillas ardiendo.

- Narcisa.- respondió Bellatrix, algo asqueada por el comportamiento de su hermana.

- Bellísima, una Black sin duda.- dijo Lucius, esta vez sonriendo y guiñando a Bellatrix, como para que no se sintiera celosa.

Bellatrix se limitó a sonreír por compromiso¿para eso le había escrito Lucius? Ella esperaba que tuviera algo interesante que contarle, no que la avisara para coquetear con ella y todas sus hermanas si se terciaba. Miró de reojo cómo Elladora se había dado cuenta de que Lucius estaba allí, y vio como despachaba rápidamente a la mujer con quien hablaba. Gracias a Merlín, pronto acabaría aquella escena absurda.

- ¡Oh, Lucius, cariño!- exclamó Elladora, yendo rauda a saludar a Lucius.- ¿Cómo está tu madre? Dile que me gustaría tomar el té con ella una tarde.

"_Qué simpática es cuando le conviene."_ Pensó Bellatrix con cara de asco.

Mientras Elladora y Lucius hablaban y Narcisa seguía en las nubes, vio acercarse a lo único que faltaba para rematar la tarde, su tía Amelia con Sirius y Regulus. Nada más ver a Sirius con esa cara de cordero degollado le ponía los nervios de punta¿por qué se hacía la víctima? Sus problemas tenían una rápida y fácil solución.

Le molestó que, al llegar, Sirius no la saludara y directamente se dirigiera a Narcisa.

- ¿Dónde está Andrómeda?- susurró Sirius.

Pero Narcisa no le oía, y aunque pareciera que escuchaba la conversación de Elladora y Lucius, probablemente tampoco la estuviera oyendo.

- Eh, Cissy.- dijo Sirius dando un codazo a su prima.

Bellatrix, sintiéndose excluida por completo de la reunión, buscó a Regulus con la mirada, pero el muchacho tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba la escena con una cara de mal humor parecida a la que tenía Bellatrix en ese momento.

- Ah, hola Sirius, perdona.- dijo Narcisa, dándose cuenta por fin.- ¿decías algo?

Narcisa miró de soslayo a Lucius, de nuevo, y Sirius cazó al vuelo la situación.

- Nada, preguntaba si sabías donde estaba Andrómeda.

Bellatrix, que no se estaba perdiendo detalle, en seguida miró alrededor¿Dónde estaba Andrómeda si hacía dos segundos estaba allí mismo?

- Ni idea, estaba aquí.- dijo Narcisa, como para quererse hacer notar, interrumpió la conversación de Lucius y su madre, parpadeando despacio y estirándose demasiado.- Madre¿dónde está Andrómeda?

Para ese momento, todos buscaban a Andrómeda, y al cabo de unos minutos la vieron en la puerta de Ollivander hablando con aquel chico desconocido.

- ¿Quiénes son esa gente?- murmuró Elladora, entrecerrando los ojos, luego se dirigió a Lucius aunque no dejaba de lanzar miradas nerviosas e iracundas hacia Andrómeda.- Bueno, Lucius, encantada, saluda a tu madre y dile que la espero esta semana para tomar el té, ahora tengo que acompañar a mi hija a comprar el material escolar.

Y dicho esto salió casi volando hacia donde estaba Andrómeda.

Narcisa, que no se había percatado de la llegada de sus primos, vio a Regulus mirándola enfadado, se acercó a él para saludarle, pero el chico volvió la cara y se alejó unos pasos de su prima, ella le siguió, parándole cuando casi corría Callejón Diagon arriba. Estaban alejados, pero gritaban tan alto que Bellatrix, Lucius y Sirius podían oír lo que discutían.

- Regulus ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Narcisa, agarrándole del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame!- la empujó Regulus.

- Pero Reg…- dijo Narcisa encogiendo las cejas, preocupada.

- Deberías comprobar si se te ha desencajado la mandíbula, era imposible tener la boca más abierta.- dijo Regulus mirándola con odio.

Narcisa se quedó inmóvil. No podía ser verdad. No podía haber hecho el ridículo de esa forma y… Empezó a lloriquear. Regulus se había enfadado con ella.

- Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que había llegado, estabas babeando mirando a ese tío.

- Reg ¡Lo siento!

- Jamás se fijaría en ti, es mucho más viejo que tú.

- Pero dijo que era guapa…

- Yo también te dijo que eres guapa y no me miras como a él.- dijo Regulus cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero yo sólo te quiero a ti, por favor ¡No te enfades conmigo! Si te enfadas me moriré…- y acto seguido, Narcisa, llorando desconsoladamente se fue a sentar en el escalón de uno de los escaparates de una tienda.

Regulus la siguió, resignado pero más calmado, sentándose a su lado, rodeándola con su brazo, mientras ella no dejaba de llorar sobre su hombro. Se veía que hablaban de algo, pero ya estaban demasiado lejos para poder escucharles.

Sirius tenía los ojos en blanco, Lucius se reían disimuladamente y Bellatrix no podía esconder la cara de vergüenza ajena.

- La pobre no ha visto demasiados hombres.- dijo Bellatrix, tratando de excusar a su hermana.

Lucius la miró de reojo algo ofendido¿qué quería decir con eso? Pero en vez de contestarle de mala manera, prefirió no decir nada que pudiera hacer que Bellatrix se enfadara con él.

- Son cosas de niños.- se limitó a decir.

Se hizo el silencio, y Sirius comprendió que ¿qué demonios hacía allí en medio del Callejón Diagon con Bellatrix y Lucius? La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

- Pero vaya, si tenemos aquí al pequeño bastardo de los Black.- dijo Lucius para amenizar el encuentro.

Bellatrix no pudo evitar reírse por el comentario, en seguida Sirius la miró, dolido.

- Sí, al pequeño bastardo de los Black y al gran cabrón de los Malfoy ¿no?- dijo Sirius, desafiante.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- exclamó Lucius.- Te voy a cortar esa lengua.

Sólo fue un segundo, pero Lucius sacó su varita y en lugar de hechizarle le golpeó en la cara con la empuñadura de plata, haciendo a Sirius un corte en la mejilla. El joven Black se abalanzó sobre Lucius, el rubio dispuesto a pegarle, pero Bellatrix se interpuso entre ellos como pudo.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarle.- dijo Bellatrix a Lucius.

Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos. Lucius mirándola reprobadoramente, Sirius con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y Bellatrix en medio de los dos sin saber muy bien por qué lo había hecho.

- Un Gryffindor no se merece que un Slytherin se rebaje a este tipo de cosas.- dijo Bellatrix, lo primero que se le ocurrió para arreglar lo que acababa de hacer.

Y pareció dar resultado. Lucius cambió su expresión desconfiada a otra más arrogante. Sirius, en cambio, se puso rojo de vergüenza por pensar cosas absurdas.

- Bueno ¿para qué habíamos venido?- preguntó Bellatrix a Lucius, impaciente, tanto por saber el propósito de Lucius como por alejarse de Sirius cuanto antes.

- Acompáñame.- dijo Lucius empezando a caminar, dándole la espalda a Sirius.

Antes de seguirle, Bellatrix se acercó a Sirius, mojó con la lengua la punta de uno de sus dedos y lo deslizó por el arañazo de su mejilla, limpiándole la sangre, acompañado por un roce del resto de sus dedos en una suave caricia.

- No está bien que un Black muestre en público que ha perdido una pelea.- le sonrió, casi inconscientemente y acto seguido, antes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar o decir algo, se apresuró a alcanzar a Lucius.

Sirius les veía alejarse, preguntándose por qué todo entre él y Bellatrix era tan complicado y surrealista. Se llevó una mano involuntaria a su mejilla, notando la humedad de la saliva de Bellatrix, el tacto cosquilleante de su caricia. A lo lejos, Bellatrix, probablemente hablando con Lucius, giró su cabeza un segundo para mirarle. Él retiró la mano de inmediato, cayendo en algo que nunca se había parado a pensar. ¿Por qué Lucius y Bellatrix parecían tan unidos? Sin quererlo, desvió la mirada hacia donde estaban Narcisa y Regulus, ella sonreía y le besaba en la mejilla, él le hacía cosquillas… Lucius no era más que un payaso con dinero, petulante y presumido, Bellatrix merecía algo mejor, algo digno de su categoría…

Se estaba escandalizando de su propio pensamiento, más típico de sus padres, Bellatrix o cualquier Black que de él, cuando una voz femenina le llamó a lo lejos. Se giró a mirar de quien se trataba y no le dio tiempo casi a ver cuando Lily ya estaba saludándolo, abrazándole.

Sirius miró a su alrededor, su madre estaba a pocos metros de allí y… a lo lejos, su tía Elladora volvía de algún sitio con Andrómeda llorando y cogida por la oreja. Así que, apartó a Lily de un empujón, convencido de que la pelirroja lo entendería.

- ¿Sirius?- dijo Lily, parpadeando con ojos vidriosos. Sirius sólo tenía cara de terror, contando los segundos para que su tía o su madre le preguntaran quien era aquella niña.

- Lily, tienes que irte.- murmuró Sirius.

Pero Lily se sentía tan mal que ni se molestó en mirar el peligro que acechaba a su amigo.

- Ah, ya entiendo¡te avergüenzas de mí!- dijo Lily llorando.

- No, Lily¡no!- dijo Sirius, tratando de impedir que Lily se fuera corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, quizás tuviera tiempo de explicarle rápidamente por qué no podían verles juntos.

- Claro que sí, tú y tu sangre limpia…

Fue lo único que alcanzó a oír Sirius antes de que Lily se perdiera en la multitud. Y su madre y Elladora con Andrómeda llegaban.

- Sirius ¿quién era esa niña?- preguntó Amelia, esperando algún apellido sangre limpia.

- Nadie.- dijo Sirius, entristecido.

- Alguien sería, un fantasma desde luego no era.- dijo Amelia, impaciente.

- ¿Esa era tu novia Lily Evans?- preguntó Andrómeda, aunque estaba llorando por lo que había ocurrido con su madre y los padres de Ted, la misteriosa Lily Evans le llamaba la atención.

Sirius miró a Andrómeda con cara de rabia, como si quisiera asesinarla allí mismo, y la chica, se echó a llorar aún con más fuerza. Acababa de meter la pata y no sólo eso, sino que había expuesto a Sirius a una escena lamentable parecida a la que acababa de presenciar con los Tonks.

- ¡Esa sangre sucia!- exclamó Amelia escandalizada.- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te juntes con esa gente? Un momento… ¿tu novia?

- ¡DEJADME EN PAZ!- gritó Sirius, estallando.- No he hablado con ella y NO es mi novia.

Sirius se fue de allí corriendo, sabiendo que después le caería un castigo tremendo por dar el espectáculo, pero bien valía la pena, sólo quedaban un par de días para volver a Hogwarts, allí todo era diferente, él era diferente.

- Se va a enterar cuando volvamos a casa.- dijo Amelia, muy enfadada y haciéndose crujir los nudillos.

- A Sirius y a ésta.- dijo Elladora tirando de la oreja a Andrómeda.- habría que internarlos en algún reformatorio, no sé cómo diantres conoce a esos muggles.

- ¿Muggles?- preguntó Amelia, cambiando la expresión.- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

Elladora procedió a contarle el encuentro con los Tonks, muy exaltada, mientras que Amelia asentía haciéndose la escandalizada pero con un inevitable sentimiento interno de regocijo. Por lo visto, Sirius no era la única "oveja blanca" de los Black.

Sirius llegó a la tienda de quidditch, se paró a mirar en el escaparate por si veía algo que le gustara, llevaba algo de dinero en el bolsillo. Pero la verdad era que no estaba para ese tipo de cosas, por más gente que hubiera en el Callejón Diagon aquella tarde, jamás se habría podido sentir más solo que en ese momento. Aquel día estaba resultando un desastre, o más bien, su vida era un desastre. Miraba el escaparate sin ver realmente, simplemente parado delante y dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos…

- ¡Sirius!

Era la voz de James, pero Sirius no se giró con entusiasmo, seguramente encontrarse a algún amigo esa tarde significaba acabar peleado con él, como había podido comprobar.

- Hola, James.- dijo Sirius sin ningún entusiasmo.

Pero James parecía más preocupado por alguna otra cosa como para percartarse del estado de ánimo de su amigo.

- No te lo vas a creer. Acabo de encontrarme a Evans, he ido a saludarla y ¡me ha puesto verde sin que yo dijera nada!- explicó James, muy ofendido.- Éstas mujeres no hay quien las entienda.

- Te apoyo totalmente.- dijo Sirius, llevándose la mano a la mejilla al notar el escozor de la herida.

- Decía cosas extrañas como que nos avergonzábamos de ella, que tú y yo nos creíamos más, que éramos unos estúpidos y yo no se qué montón de cosas horribles. Sinceramente, creo que estaba poseída.- comentó James, sin comprender nada.

Sirius miró compasivo a su amigo. Cuando le dijera que todo había sido culpa suya, James le mataría.

- No, James, es que verás… la culpa ha sido mía.- dijo Sirius.

James frunció el entrecejo, esperando a ver qué cosa había hecho Sirius.

- ¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó, resoplando.- Sirius, tú sabes que me gusta Evans, y ahora por tu culpa no sólo no me habla ¡sino que me odia!

- James, tengo tantas cosas que contarte…

Decidieron tomar un helado en Florean Fortescue mientras Sirius le relataba las desastrosas vacaciones que había pasado. Le contó que su madre quemó los regalos sin dejarle abrirlos, que le habían prohibido juntarse con ellos, que le interceptaban el correo y por eso no les había escrito ni había recibido ninguna lechuza de las que les habían mandado…

Mientras tanto, Bellatrix y Lucius se encaminaban al Callejón Knockturn. La chica estaba ilusionada pensando en que tal vez le llevara a alguna tienda donde vendieran cosas interesantes, pero se sintió algo desilusionada al ver que entraban en una especie de bar mugriento y con aspecto destartalado. Todos se giraron a mirarles cuando entraron, ya que sólo bastaba echar un vistazo alrededor para ver que llamaban la atención en comparación con el resto de personas del bar, todos ellos de extraña apariencia y sin duda, compañías poco recomendables. Pero entre toda la gente, incluso a Bellatrix le llamó la atención un chico que esperaba sentado en una mesa al fondo del bar. Era Rodolphus Lestrange, el hermano de Rabastan, a quien conocía de vista.

El muchacho se levantó al verles acercarse y les saludó. Antes de dar dos besos a Bellatrix, se quedó un instante observándola, y la chica sonrió. Podía recordar perfectamente la primera vez que le vio, un día en que iba con Lucius al campo de quidditch. Lo recordaba porque ella se quedó mirándole como una tonta, mientras que él ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle un rápido vistazo. Por lo visto ahora las cosas cambiaban. Seguidamente, tomaron asiento, Lucius pidió bebidas para los tres, cerveza de mantequilla para ella y algo más fuerte para ellos. Bellatrix se molestó ligeramente por eso, ni siquiera le había preguntado qué quería.

- Bellatrix, ya conoces a Rodolphus ¿verdad?

- Sí, de vista.

- Mi hermano habla mucho de ti.- comentó Rodolphus, mirando a conciencia a Lucius con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

A Lucius no pareció agradarle aquel aparentemente inocente comentario, pues le respondió con una mirada posesiva y ojos entrecerrados y Rodolphus rió, algo divertido. Bellatrix, que estaba más impaciente por saber el motivo de la reunión, ni siquiera se paró a pensar en el juego de miradas y sonrisas con segundas que intercambiaban los chicos.

- Como sabrás, ya me gradué el año pasado.- empezó a comentar Lucius a Bellatrix.- por eso quiero dejar al cargo de vuestro aprendizaje a Rodolphus.

Rodolphus miró a Bellatrix con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

- Él es prefecto, así que os podrá ayudar con lo que queráis, cualquier libro de la sección prohibida o cualquier cosa que necesitéis. ¿Verdad, Rodolphus?

- Claro, Lucius, el aprendizaje de las futuras generaciones es absolutamente imprescindible en estos tiempos.- comentó Rodolphus.

- Cualquier duda o pregunta acerca de lo que ocurre fuera de Hogwarts se la podéis preguntar a él, es totalmente de confianza.

Bellatrix empezaba a entender lo que se escondía más allá de aquellas palabras, y miraba con ilusión a Rodolphus. Era muy interesante descubrir que había mucha más gente joven implicada en lo que Lucius le había estado enseñando a lo largo del curso anterior.

Desde que oyó aquella conversación entre su madre y sus tíos, aquella espina había quedado clavada en su orgullo. No se necesitaba ser ni hombre ni heredero para luchar por la sangre y ella estaba más que dispuesta a demostrarlo.

- Supongo que todas las familias sangre limpia estarán del lado de Voldemort ¿no?- comentó Bellatrix.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de satisfacción.

- No todas, pero sí todas las familias Slytherins ¿no, Bellatrix?- preguntó Rodolphus, clavando su mirada escrutadora en la muchacha.

Y Bellatrix no tenía miedo ni vergüenza en responderle. Si lo que quería saber era del lado del que estaban los Black, lo diría orgullosamente. Podía haber cosas que no le gustaran de su familia, pero no era precisamente aquello.

- Mi familia es defensora acérrima de la sangre y las tradiciones Slytherin. Una vez les oí hablar sobre Voldemort, que es el salvador del mundo mágico y que nada les enorgullecería más que dar a un miembro de la familia que luche por sus valores.- comentó Bellatrix, a la vez que un escalofrío de emoción le subía por la espalda.- Puede que no sea Sirius quien lo haga, pero yo sí lo haré.

Bellatrix advirtió la mirada contrariada de Lucius y Rodolphus.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó la chica, preocupada.

- Nada, lo importante es tener espíritu de lucha. De momento eres muy joven, puede que cuando tengas edad suficiente, las cosas hayan cambiado.- dijo Rodolphus.

No comprendía nada¿Qué demonios quería decir con aquello?

- Explícate, Lestrange.- dijo Bellatrix, levantándose un poco del asiento para encarar al muchacho. Su gesto era totalmente amenazante.- ¿Qué quieres decir que cuando tenga edad suficiente las cosas pueden haber cambiado?

- Tranquila, Bellatrix.- dijo Lucius, intentando que la chica se tranquilizara.

Pero Bellatrix le dio un manotazo. Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos por el carácter de aquella niña, pues no era más que eso, una niña de doce años.

- Aparta tus manos de mí, Malfoy.- dijo Bellatrix, volviendo a mirar a Rodolphus.

- Black, aún es pronto, aún estamos reuniendo seguidores suficientes, gente muy preparada en Artes Oscuras para crear un ejército que domine el mundo mágico…- dijo Rodolphus.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Bellatrix, impaciente.- Tengo doce años y sé más de Artes Oscuras que cualquier Slytherin de séptimo, cuando tenga diecisiete seré la mejor, no entiendo cual es el problema.

- No hay mujeres entre los mortífagos.- dijo Rodolphus, sabiendo que desataría la ira de Bellatrix.

Efectivamente, Bellatrix se levantó de golpe, tirando las bebidas, saltó por encima de Lucius, saliendo de la mesa.

- ¡Pues seré la primera!- gritó, todo el bar se giró a mirar a aquella niña descontrolada.- Estoy harta de este mundo machista. Si se supone que nunca voy a llegar a ser una de vosotros ¿para qué perdéis el tiempo conmigo?

- Tienes carisma, carácter, capacidad de liderazgo, todos los pequeños Slytherins besan el suelo que pisas, se tomarían un caldero de pus de bubotubérculo si se lo pidieras…- dijo Lucius.

- Tus primos, los Black, son piezas jugosas, les necesitamos.- dijo Rodolphus.

Bellatrix estaba al borde del colapso, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Una esposa al tanto de las actividades de su marido es muy útil.- dijo Lucius.

Los nervios de Bellatrix estallaron.

- ¡Sólo pensabais utilizarme para atraerles!- gritó, decepcionada, molesta y rabiosa.- No soy ninguna carnaza. ¿Queréis a los pequeños Slytherins? Los tendréis¿queréis a Sirius y Regulus? También los tendréis, y después de eso no tendréis más remedio que aceptarme porque para entonces ya habré demostrado que no habrá nadie más digno que yo de luchar por el valor de la sangre.

- Black, no somos nosotros quienes dictamos las normas.- dijo Rodolphus.

- Pues entonces será ÉL quien no podrá resistirse a tenerme en sus filas. Habré demostrado que no hay nadie mejor que yo.- dijo Bellatrix saliendo del bar, dando un portazo.

Hacía tiempo que no lloraba, pero corrió por el Callejón Knockturn si ni siquiera fijarse en las tiendas que tanto había deseado visitar. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia y frustración.

- Es mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba.- comentó Rodolphus tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

- Ya te lo dije.- dijo Lucius, sonriente.- Aunque como esposa… no sé, demasiado carácter, creo. Me gustan más sumisas y manejables.

- A mí me gustan así, con genio e ideas claras.

El 1 de Septiembre llegó por fin. En el Andén 9 y ¾ todo eran apariencias. James, sabiendo lo que los padres de Sirius le habían hecho pasar al pobre chico, se mantuvo apartado con Peter y Remus, guardando las distancias hasta que subieran al tren, y por más que había intentado acercarse a Lily, la pelirroja le rehuía. Por otro lado, Andrómeda buscaba con la mirada a su amigo Ted, de un momento aparecería con sus padres, si es que sabía atravesar la plataforma… pero ya había aprendido que delante de su madre tenía que tener cuidado. Sirius, asqueado, esperando a que el tren se pusiera en marcha para volver a la vida real. Y Bellatrix, aún seguía rabiosa, muy rabiosa. Veía al grupito de Slytherins de su curso, les miraba uno a uno y comprobaba que eran presas muy fáciles para ella. Regulus hablaba con Narcisa, con suerte, con ese lo tendría aún más fácil, casi Narcisa se encargaría de hacer el trabajo por ella. Pero luego, sin poder evitarlo, miraba a Sirius, con su mirada perdida en el tren, ansioso por volver a su repugnante vida Gryffindor, y se preguntaba por qué, llevada por la rabia, había dicho que arrastraría a Sirius con ella. Aquello era completamente imposible, ya que él no quería cambiar y ella le quería olvidar. ¿Por qué se tejía trampas así misma a su alrededor?

Una vez en el tren, Bellatrix arrastraba su baúl en busca de un compartimento vacío. Se detuvo frente a uno al oír su nombre en la conversación. Por las voces, dedujo inmediatamente que se trataba de sus compañeras de habitación.

- ¡Chicas!- dijo una voz ilusionada.- ¿A qué no sabéis la gran noticia?

- A ver…

- ¡Estoy comprometida!

- Oh ¡genial!- gritaron las demás a coro.

"_Por fin, así no tendremos que escucharla más hablar sobre los candidatos que les buscó su madre"_ pensó Bellatrix.

- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

- Gregory Goyle.

- ¡Eso es fantástico!

"_¿Eso es fantástico? Puajj"_ pensó Bellatrix, haciendo como si fuera a vomitar.

- No me parece guapo, pero es de buena familia, que es lo que importa.- dijo la comprometida.

- Digo que es fantástico porque pronto, muy pronto mi familia cerrará el trato con Vincent Crabbe. ¡Y ellos son íntimos amigos, como nosotras!

Bellatrix no sabía si reír o llorar por lo patético de la conversación.

- Pues mi madre está en contacto con los Malfoy, me encantaría que me comprometieran con Lucius, es tan elegante…

- A mí también me encantaría. El problema es que creo que el trato está cerrado con Bellatrix Black. No es por nada pero creo que Lucius se merece alguien más distinguida y educada. ¡Si Bellatrix es una enclenque y siempre anda con los chicos!

- Pero se llama Black, da igual que fuera un monstruo, lo que cuenta es el apellido.

- A mi Bellatrix no me parece fea.

- No es fea, pero es rara.

En ese momento, una vena palpitaba en la sien de Bellatrix. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que inmiscuirse en su vida? Abrió la puerta de golpe, con cara rabiosa.

- Ho…hola Bellatrix.- dijeron las chicas, hipócritamente.

- ¿Algún problema conmigo?- dijo, mirándoles con ojos asesinos.

- No, ninguno¡siéntate con nosotras!- dijo una de ellas, y el resto disimuló la cara de "¿por qué has dicho eso?"

La respuesta de Bellatrix fue un portazo que hizo temblar los cristales del vagón. Continuó avanzando por el pasillo y por fin encontró algo más útil. Era Sirius, seguramente buscando el vagón de sus sucios amigos Gryffindor.

- Sirius¿has visto a Andrómeda?- preguntó Bellatrix.

Sirius se volvió extrañado ante la cordialidad de su prima.

- No, no la he visto. ¿Por qué me preguntas?

- Como últimamente sólo hablas con ella…- respondió Bellatrix, haciéndose la ofendida.

- Porque últimamente es la única que me habla.

Bellatrix apuntó mentalmente que cuando no atacaba a Sirius verbalmente, podían incluso mantener una conversación civilizada. Pero decidió dejar ahí la conversación por el momento.

- Si la ves dile que la estoy buscando, mi madre la dejó a mi cargo y como lleguemos a Hogwarts y no esté, mi madre me matará.

- Está bien, si la veo se lo diré.

Bellatrix continuó, encontrando por fin el vagón de sus compañeros Slytherins. Sirius se preguntaba qué había tomado Bellatrix para estar tan "normal". En seguida distinguió a Andrómeda al final del pasillo, el prefecto de Ravenclaw la llevaba a ella y a otro chico cogidos de la túnica, seguramente les habría regañado por hacer alguna travesura. Se paró un instante en la puerta del vagón donde esperaban sus amigos. Entró. No le diría nada a Bellatrix ni a Andrómeda, su prima pequeña ahora tenía una oportunidad de ser libre y él no iba a fastidiársela.

Llegaron a Hogwarts y Bellatrix no había visto a Andrómeda durante todo el trayecto. Fueron conducidos al Gran Comedor por los prefectos de sus casas. Rodolphus, como alumno de 6º curso y prefecto de Slytherin conducía a los de la casa de la serpiente, no sin mirar de vez en cuando a Bellatrix, incluso parándose un instante a saludarla. La chica, estaba reticente a hablarle, todavía estaba muy enfadada con ella y Lucius.

Rabastan se dio cuenta de las miradas que intercambiaban Bellatrix y su hermano.

- ¿Sabías que Rodolphus ha dejado el equipo de quidditch?

Bellatrix, sin despegar la vista del mayor de los Lestrange, respondió con un rápido "No."

Pero el pequeño insistía en llamar su atención.

- Y ahora voy a presentarme yo a las pruebas de buscador.

- Genial.- dijo Bellatrix sin interés.

- El muy tonto dejó el equipo porque dice que ahora tiene otras cosas mucho más importantes que atender.

Bellatrix de repente se mostró interesada en aquello. Podía imaginarse que las cosas mucho más importantes que atender tenían que ver con los mortífagos.

Se sentaron en las mesas del Gran Comedor, y al poco tiempo, llegaron los alumnos de primero. Bellatrix vio aliviada que Andrómeda no se había extraviado por ahí. Como la selección se hacía por orden alfabético, Andrómeda fue una de las primeras en ser seleccionada.

En ese momento, había sobre todo dos personas pendientes de ella. Bellatrix, que deseaba que fuera a Slytherin, ya que otra decepción para la familia sería un golpe demasiado duro, y es que Bella tenía cierto recelo acerca de la selección de Andrómeda. Nunca había mostrado demasiada tendencia Slytherin, y rogaba porque el apellido Black contara en esa ocasión. Por otro lado, Sirius miraba atento a su prima. Él sí sabía que Andrómeda no encajaba demasiado en lo que se exigía para ser un Slytherin, aún así, prefería que la eligieran para esa casa, así no tendría que sufrir que su familia le hiciera el vacío.

Y, milagrosamente, ambas peticiones parecieron ser escuchadas. Andrómeda, fue seleccionada para Slytherin ante el asombro de Sirius y Bellatrix. La niña se encaminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin para reunirse con su hermana, de vez en cuando mirando hacia atrás hacia Sirius, temiendo que aquel hecho los distanciara tal y como había ocurrido con él y Bellatrix.

Más tarde, cuando Ted fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw, Andrómeda comprendió que Hogwarts no sería un camino de rosas.

**Bueno, como habéis podido ver, no he podido evitar meter algo de Regulus/Narcisa XDDD, es que me resultan tan divertidos jejejeje. También me pareció bien meter algo de Ted. Y luego, también el hecho de que Lily se enfade con Sirius y James. En el primer curso los puse muy amiguitos a los Merodeadores con Lily, pero hay que tener en cuenta que Lily odiaba a James hasta 7º así que aquí meto algún indicio de cómo empieza ese odio (por culpa de Sirius XDDD).**

**Luego, lo de Bella y Sirius, me dejé llevar XDDD, pero lo peor es que me dejé llevar cuando hice que Bella dijera que lo arrastraría a su lado. Dios, ahora no sé que hacer, pero me gusta así porque al menos intentará hablarle y eso, aunque Sirius la rechace XDDD, a ver qué hago con eso.**

**Por fin Rody! XDDD, dios, me encanta como ha quedado la relación entre ellos, algo así como un medio triángulo entre Rody/Lucius y Bella y luego indicios de Rabastan por ahí también XDDD.**

**Ahora, os cuento que han prohibido responder reviews ya oficialmente, así que responderé aquellos que me lo habéis mandado signed por el método nuevo. Ahora intentaré aclarar las dudas generales que me planteáis:**

**Si Lucius se quiere casar con Bella. Pues sí, pero sólo porque es una Black.**

**La teoría que plantea Lily Dark Black va muuuuuuuuuuuy bien encaminada ;-D**

**Sirius es de Bellita y nada más jejeje, ni de Andrómeda ni de Lily (aunque parezca que estoy metiendo Sirius/Lily no hay ninguna intención de eso en este ff)**

**Gracias por los reviews a:**

**Kailey Hamilton, Miss Marlene, Joanne Distte, Danybel, Samantha Bellatrix Evans, Bellatrix Black, Lily Dark Black, Amsp 14 y April Potter.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Besitos ¡y dejadme reviews, please! me hacen ilu**


	11. Sola

**¡Holitas!**

**Bueno, anuncio que por fin he conseguido resumir un curso en un capítulo. Creo que lo conseguí porque según mi guión, en este curso no pasaban demasiadas cosas, aunque aún así, he metido cosas que no tenía apuntadas y que me han surgido sobre la marcha.**

**Espero que me digáis qué os parece como ha quedado, además, tampoco me ha quedado tan largo como los anteriores. Es que resulta que la parte que más me gusta escribir es cuando están fuera de Hogwarts jejeje, así que probablemente, en el siguiente, que toca hablar del verano, me extienda más.**

**Al final del capítulo os aclararé algunas cosas que me preguntabais sobre Andrómeda en el anterior.**

**Como siempre, ¡espero que os guste! Por desgracia, no hay mucho de Bella/Sirius ni de Sirius/Andrómeda en este capítulo T.T**

**¡Ah! Se me olvidaba que en este capítulo hay un pequeño Spoiler del 6º libro, no es nada demasiado importante de todas formas.**

**Capítulo 11: Sola**

Monotonía era la palabra que resumía las primeras semanas del curso para Bellatrix. Todo era más aburrido que de costumbre y en las noches, mientras se quedaba en la sala común haciendo los deberes, o simplemente matando el tiempo leyendo, recordaba con añoranza cuando todo en Hogwarts le parecía nuevo.

Ahora, sus compañeros pasaban horas y horas hablando sobre las inminentes pruebas de quidditch, y ella prefería mantenerse al margen sabiendo que ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de optar a hacer una miserable prueba. Por otro lado, y seguramente debido al entusiasmo de los chicos por las pruebas del equipo, casi ni se habían reunido como antes para planear algo y ella lo echaba de menos. Aunque Lucius hubiera dejado al cargo de ellos a Rodolphus, el joven Lestrange apenas si les hacía caso.

Bellatrix alzó la vista de su libro al ver que Rodolphus entraba en la sala común y se dirigía hacia el corrillo formado por Rabastan y los demás. Inconscientemente, cerró el libro, como si esperara una llamada para unirse a la conversación, quizás tuvieran por fin alguna charla interesante. Pero se decepcionó mucho al ver que Rodolphus tan sólo había ido a decirle algo a su hermano y de inmediato desapareció de la sala común.

Recorrió el camino del muchacho con la vista, bastante molesta por su indiferencia. Con un débil gruñido, volvió a abrir el libro, pero no consiguió leer más que un par de frases.

Tampoco es que pudiera decir que prefiriera que estuviese Lucius, de hecho, aún seguía bastante molesta con ambos chicos por lo que descubrió en el callejón Knockturn, además, Lucius la ponía muy nerviosa, siempre con esa mirada depredadora y ambiciosa, pero al menos se preocupaba por ellos.

Cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó rápidamente, aún estaba a tiempo de llegar a la biblioteca antes de que terminara el toque de queda. Sin que nadie advirtiera que Bellatrix se marchaba, salió de la sala común con aire decidido. No estaba dispuesta a esperar a que otro decidiera cuando podía aprender o no, y viendo que sus amigos no parecían tener gran interés aparte de hablar de quidditch, decidió ir ella sola a la biblioteca.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, se dio cuenta que estaba realmente sola. Tenía amigos, sí, pero ninguno de ellos era como ella, ninguno tenía sus mismas inquietudes, no había más que verles, perdiendo el tiempo hablando de cosas inútiles. Luego estaba Andrómeda, con quien tampoco tenía apenas nada en común. La chica, para sorpresa de Bellatrix, se había adaptado muy bien a Hogwarts. Fue toda una sorpresa ver que su hermana no necesitaba su ayuda para integrarse, que sabía buscar sus propias amistades y que no la molestaba cada noche con lloriqueos. Y luego… siempre después de todo, estaba Sirius, siempre. No habían hablado nada desde que empezaron las clases, y no había podido olvidar la promesa que les hizo a Malfoy y a Lestrange aquel día en el callejón Knocturn.

¿Cómo iba a lograr atraerle de nuevo a su lado? Sabía que era completamente imposible, se lamentaba haber actuado de forma tan impulsiva al admitir aquello cuando estaba exaltada. Sabía que en el fondo lo había prometido porque ella deseaba que pasara. Si Sirius tomaba la mano que ella le tendía, sería capaz de perdonarle todo y empezar de nuevo.

Se encontró varios grupos de alumnos que volvían a sus salas comunes y comprendió que debía darse prisa. Bufó molesta al oír risas escandalosas provenir del pasillo siguiente, y para su sorpresa, al girar la esquina, descubrió que se trataba de Sirius, Potter y Andrómeda.

Vio claramente que los chicos se callaron de inmediato al verla. Y ella, sintió una punzada de celos en el pecho. Ellos permanecían parados, Sirius mirándola muy serio, como si se preparara para responder al inminente discurso, Andrómeda, pálida y con la mirada baja, se escondía lentamente detrás de su primo.

Y Bellatrix, no dejó de caminar, apenas les miró, tan sólo cuando estuvo a su altura miró despectivamente al grupo y sin decir nada, continuó su camino, sin acelerar ni aminorar el paso, como si todo aquello no hubiera significado nada para ella.

Pero al llegar a la siguiente esquina, corrió, huyendo de ellos, huyendo de él y de ella. Entendía la expresión de Andrómeda, en su gesto se notaba claramente que se sentía culpable. Culpable de ocupar el lugar que le pertenecía a Bellatrix, como si hubiese sido descubierta en una infidelidad.

Bellatrix corría, y se preguntaba, dolida consigo misma, por qué a su hermana no le importaban todos los defectos de Sirius, por qué ella no era capaz de perdonarle todas sus faltas.

Llegó a la biblioteca casi sin aliento. Estaban a punto de cerrar, así que disculpándose y diciendo que no tardaría mucho, entró con rapidez a buscar unos cuantos libros. No podía tantear la sección prohibida en ese momento, pero tuvo tiempo de encontrar varios libros que podían interesarle. Justo cuando abandonaba la biblioteca, cerraban las puertas a sus espaldas.

Caminaba sin mirar, hojeando los libros que había cogido, cuando oyó una voz junto a ella. Se sobresaltó, ya que al estar concentrada mirando los libros no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado.

- Señorita Black.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó inquietada Bellatrix, levantando la vista para encontrar a Horace Slughorn, jefe de Slytherin y profesor de pociones.- Profesor, ya volvía a la sala común.

Bellatrix se excusó casi por inercia, temiendo que la castigaran por estar fuera de la sala común a esa hora, aunque no había caído en el detalle de que a esa hora aún no era ilegal andar por el castillo.

- No se preocupe.- dijo el profesor, tranquilizándola al sonreír con su aspecto bonachón.- ¿Algún examen pronto?

Bellatrix se quedó un poco extrañada, pero en seguida se percató de que el profesor lo decía por verla cargada de libros como si los hubiera ido a buscar a última hora con urgencia.

- No, de momento no tenemos ningún examen, es sólo que me gusta leer, aprender cosas nuevas…- dijo Bellatrix.

El hombre le hizo un gesto dando a entender que les dejara echar un vistazo a los libros que había cogido, y Bellatrix agradeció no llevar ninguno comprometedor en ese momento. Slughorn examinó los libros con los ojos muy abiertos y asintiendo satisfactoriamente.

- Vaya, son temas muy complejos y adelantados para su edad.- comentó sorprendido y Bellatrix sonrió modestamente.- Es usted muy buena en Pociones, de las mejores de su curso y estoy seguro de que en el resto de las asignaturas también destaca. Aparte del Extraordinario de Pociones el año pasado ¿Cómo fueron las demás calificaciones?

- Todo Extraordinario, profesor.- respondió Bellatrix, alegrada de que por fin alguien le hubiera preguntado por sus notas.

- Oh, estupendo, estupendo, es maravilloso tener estudiantes brillantes como usted, sobre todo si son de Slytherin.- dijo Slughorn inclinando la cabeza hacia Bellatrix en un gesto cómplice. La chica sonrió.- ¿Le gustaría asistir el Sábado a mi reunión?

Bellatrix parpadeó varias veces. ¿Slughorn la estaba invitando a su selecto club? No conocía a nadie de su curso que hubiera sido invitado a una de esas reuniones, todos eran alumnos más mayores. Estaba más que claro que no podía perder una oportunidad como aquella.

- Por supuesto.

- Fantástico, nos gustará mucho tenerla con nosotros.- dijo el profesor.- Oh, mira que hora es ya.

Acababa de terminar el toque de queda y aún estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Lo siento, pero debo darme prisa.- dijo Bellatrix.

- Tranquila, la acompañaré a la sala común, ha sido mi culpa, así no tendrá problemas si se encuentra a algún prefecto.

Slughorn y Bellatrix se dirigían hacia la sala común de Slytherin y el hombre empezó a contarle cosas que sabía de la familia Black y que la chica escuchaba con gran atención.

- Jacobus Black… toda una eminencia de la medimagia.- comentó Slughorn refiriéndose al padre de Sirius.- Un hombre muy sabio, me alegra que ejerza su profesión aunque no lo necesite para vivir. Tanto él como tu padre siempre destacaron en los estudios, algo que, al parecer han heredado sus hijos.

Bellatrix no se molestó en reprochar nada acerca de la mención a Sirius, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Sirius era un estudiante excelente, al igual que ella.

- ¿Usted conoció a mis padres?- preguntó Bellatrix, curiosa. Sabía muy poco acerca de su padre.

- ¡Por supuesto! Ambos Slytherin. Tu tío era más serio, fue prefecto ¿lo sabías? Y luego tu padre… un muchacho muy revoltoso, pero muy inteligente, fue Premio Anual junto con tu madre.

Bellatrix abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca habría imaginado que su madre hubiese sido Premio Anual, según tenía entendido no le importaba nada más que las tradiciones de las familias sangre limpia.

- Vaya, por tu reacción imagino que no lo sabías.- dijo el profesor.

- Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, recuerdo muy poco de él. Y mi madre…

- Elladora… ¿sigue tan hermosa como antes?

- Supongo.

- Se comprometieron al poco de entrar en Hogwarts y creo recordar que se casaron nada más acabar. Una mujer perspicaz, desde luego, y de una impecable familia. Una estudiante magnífica, creo que a tu padre le hizo mucho bien tenerla a su lado, era la única que conseguía hacerle entrar en razón. Sin duda, podría haber llegado muy lejos.

- Pero prefirió conformarse con una vida vulgar.- murmuró Bellatrix con resentimiento.

- No la culpes, es para lo que fue educada.

- Se supone que también es para lo que yo estoy siendo educada.- reprochó Bellatrix.

Slughorn la observó con detenimiento. Era indiscutiblemente una Black, un aire de rebeldía heredado de Cepheus, y la ambición de Elladora.

- Te pareces a ella más de lo que crees.

- No lo creo.- bufó Bellatrix en voz baja.

- Pero quizás tengas en tu mano la posibilidad de arreglar los errores del pasado.- dijo Slughorn, tratando de suavizar la reacción de Bellatrix.

Y justo en ese instante, ambos se paraban frente a la sala común de Slytherin.

- Bueno, ya hemos llegado. No olvide la invitación del sábado.- dijo Horace Slughorn.

- Claro que no.- se despidió Bellatrix.

La sala estaba ya desierta, y Bellatrix se dirigió a su habitación con un cosquilleo de impaciencia. Aún así, la idea de que se parecía más de lo que ella creía a Elladora, la seguía perturbando. Ella no era estúpida como su madre, nunca se conformaría con hacer simplemente lo que se esperaba de ella. No iba a desperdiciar su talento.

La frase de Slughorn aún rondaba su mente cuando estaba conciliando el sueño. Tal vez estuviera en su mano el no caer en el mismo error que su madre…

La semana pasó con lentitud, ya que esperaba con ansia que llegara la tarde del sábado. Para su alivio, esa misma mañana también eran las famosas pruebas de quidditch, lo que, con algo de suerte, por fin apaciguaría a sus pequeños amigos y por fin podrían volver a sus reuniones habituales.

Una oleada de alumnos acudía al estadio, todos parecían ilusionados, incluso las chicas de Slytherin, que no parecían dispuestas a desperdiciar una mínima oportunidad de observar los cuerpos atléticos de posibles candidatos a sus matrimonios. Pero Bellatrix acudía nada más por curiosidad, sin mayor interés que el ver si Rabastan conseguía el puesto de buscador que Rodolphus había dejado vacante. La muchacha deseaba en el fondo que lo eligieran, no podría soportar durante mucho tiempo el berrinche de su amigo sino lo escogían. Y caminando al lado de Bellatrix, sin tampoco ningún interés en asistir a las pruebas, estaba Snape.

- No entiendo qué le ven a ese estúpido juego.- se quejó Snape, como si hablara en voz alta.

- Opino lo mismo, estoy empezando a tomarle odio al quidditch.- dijo Bellatrix.- Estoy harta de oír hablar las veinticuatro horas del día de lo mismo. ¿No les importa otra cosa?

- Parece que no. Además, desde que Lucius no está ya no es igual que antes.

- Casi prefiero que sea así. Lucius era interesante, pero no soporto la forma en que me mira.- dijo Bellatrix, dolida con Lucius y Rodolphus.

- ¿De qué forma quieres que te mire? Se supone que vais a comprometeros, todos los Slytherins lo saben.- dijo Snape.

- No es eso. No le importo lo más mínimo. Me devora con la mirada, pero no por atracción física, sino por lo que represento. No me desea a mí, él ya es casi un hombre, yo aún soy una niña, es imposible que sienta algo por mí, desea mi apellido y todo lo que me rodea. Es…frustrante que nadie te tome en cuenta por lo que eres realmente.

- Vaya, no pensé que Bellatrix Black esperara el amor verdadero.- dijo Snape con ironía.

- No lo espero, de hecho, empiezo a creer que mi madre, dentro de su locura, tiene razón en ciertas cosas. Asumo que un día me casaré porque es necesario mantener la pureza de sangre. En estos tiempos donde se avecina la guerra, la sangre es lo que más importa.

- ¿Y si te enamoras de alguien que no cumple tus expectativas?

Bellatrix se paró y miró a Snape con expresión de incredulidad.

- No podría enamorarme de alguien que no sea sangre limpia. Simplemente es indigno, son…inferiores, una especie inferior, como los elfos domésticos. ¿Acaso no opinas tú lo mismo?

Snape dudó, pero rápidamente respondió antes de que Bellatrix advirtiera su turbación.

- Claro, tú lo has dicho, en estos tiempos la pureza de sangre es lo único que importa.

En ese momento, un grupo de Slytherins pasó por al lado de los chicos, uno de ellos se apartó del grupo, vestido con la túnica verde reglamentaria de quidditch y una escoba nueva en la mano.

- Ah, hola, Rabastan.- dijo Bellatrix y Snape saludó al chico con la mano.- ¿Preparado para la prueba?

- Un poco nervioso, pero sí, Rodolphus me ha dicho que seguramente me elijan.- dijo Rabastan.

- Ojalá te cojan.- dijo Bellatrix, pensando que así se acabarían las conversaciones de quidditch por fin.

- ¿De verdad quieres que me cojan?- preguntó Rabastan muy emocionado.

- Claro.- dijo Bellatrix, sin aclarar que aquello era lo más conveniente para el grupo.- Venga, ¿para qué te has parado? Vas a llegar tarde.

- Sólo quería que me desearas suerte…- dijo el chico mirando al suelo, ruborizado.

- Suerte.- dijo Bellatrix encogiéndose de hombros.

Y al instante notó que Rabastan aproximaba su mejilla a su cara, y ella hizo lo que esperaba que hiciera, un rápido beso en la mejilla. Un poco aturdida por todo aquello, vio alejarse a Rabastan, que corría más nervioso aún pero feliz a reunirse con el grupo de Slytherins que iban a presentarse a la prueba. La risa de Snape no tardó en hacerse notar.

- Parece que sí hay alguien que te toma en cuenta por lo que eres.- dijo con tono divertido.

- ¡No!- exclamó Bellatrix dándole un codazo. No quería pensar lo que Snape le estaba insinuando.

- Yo creo que sí.

- Deja de reírte, no le encuentro la gracia. Rabastan no me gusta.- dijo Bellatrix, molesta.

- Pero es sangre limpia…- dijo Snape con toda la intención, recordándole sus propias palabras.

- Cállate ya.- se quejó Bellatrix, no quería oír hablar más de ese tema.- ¿Y para qué vienes si no te interesa el quidditch?

Bellatrix lo dijo por si había la posibilidad de que Snape decidiera volver al castillo y no volviera a molestarla cuando Rabastan hiciera su prueba.

- A ver la debacle de tu querido primo.- comentó Snape, regocijándose.

- ¿Sirius se presenta?- los ojos de Bellatrix parpadeando muy rápido y un contradictorio sentimiento de impaciencia golpeándole el pecho.

- Claro, si lleva toda la semana diciéndolo. ¿En qué mundo vives?

Probablemente fuera que esa semana había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en la reunión, pero aún así, comprendió que la distancia que la separaba de Sirius era cada vez mayor. Se alejaba de él aunque fuera inconscientemente, lo evitaba aún sin pretenderlo. Con aquella actitud nunca lograría atraerle junto a ella.

En el estadio de quidditch, vio a Andrómeda junto con algunas compañeras suyas de primero. Era extraño verla con su uniforme de Slytherin saludando a Evans y Lupin, aquella escena no encajaba bien. Y luego comenzaron las pruebas. Cuando Rabastan fue elegido como nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Bellatrix suspiró aliviada, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Snape, y deseando que el beso en la mejilla que le había dado a Rabastan no hubiera tenido nada que ver con la excelente actuación del muchacho.

Cuando llegó el turno de las pruebas de Gryffindor, las gradas de Slytherin estaban medio vacías, pero ahí permanecían ella y Snape, ambos impacientes por ver la actuación de Sirius. Cada vez que fallaba, Snape se reía, y ella, disimulaba sus dedos nerviosos bajo la túnica. Recordaba cuando él la enseñó a volar y cuando juntos imaginaban jugar juntos en el mismo equipo. Después, la actuación de Potter, le dolía admitir que había sido espectacular, cosa que le valió el puesto de nuevo buscador.

Sin embargo, Sirius no consiguió el puesto de cazador que pretendía. Demasiados errores, y a Bellatrix le extrañó porque ella sabía muy bien que Sirius era capaz de hacerlo perfecto. De todas formas, Sirius no era ya el que ella conocía, cometer errores se había convertido en algo habitual, y mientras abandonaba el campo de quidditch, Bellatrix sonreía, pensando en que si ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad que Sirius acababa de desaprovechar, habría conseguido un puesto en el equipo, sólo que Sirius, una vez más, no parecía valorar los privilegios que tenía y de los que ella carecía.

Esa misma noche, Bellatrix caminaba hacia el despacho del profesor Slughorn, impaciente por ver qué interesantes temas tratarían en su selecto grupo de alumnos. Cuando no le quedaba mucho para llegar, oyó unas voces demasiado conocidas. No podía creerlo.

- Dile a tu amigo Potter que yo, siendo sangre sucia, he sido invitada a la reunión del profesor Slughorn, cosa que él, con su sangre súper limpia no ha conseguido.- decía Lily.

- ¿Todavía estás con eso?- dijo Sirius con voz cansada.- ¿Cuántas veces te tenemos que explicar lo que pasó?

- Ninguna más, sé perfectamente que os avergonzasteis de mi.

- Que no, Lily ¡QUE NO! Mira que eres cabezota.

- No soy cabezota, estoy dolida ¿vale? Así que no trate de hablarme por el resto de su vida. Ni tú tampoco.

- Fue un malentendido.- dijo Sirius desesperado.

- Te he dicho que no me hables.

- ¿También vas a negar ahora que te hable el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor? Ninguna chica se resistiría.

- Me da igual que Potter sea el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor. Ahora que se volverá popular podrá elegir a muchas amistades sangre limpia, vaya que se manche su reputación.

Sirius bufó, harto de la cabezonería de Lily.

- Paso del tema. Cuando te de la gana de escuchar que no nos importa que seas hija de muggles, entonces hablaremos civilizadamente.- dijo Sirius, adelantándose a la pelirroja.

Y entonces, al cruzar la esquina se encontró con Bellatrix, que se había quedado parada oyendo estupefacta la conversación.

- Bella…- murmuró Sirius, algo contrariado al no esperarse encontrarla allí.

Bellatrix sabía que lo que iba a decir no era lo que debía según sus propósitos, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquella conversación estúpida le había hecho revolver las entrañas.

- Sirius… Suplicando la amistad de una sangre sucia…- chasqueó la lengua un par de veces a la par que negaba con la cabeza.- Qué patético. Un Black como tú no necesita rebajarse hasta ese extremo.

- Ya veo que estabas espiando lo que decíamos.- dijo Sirius, como si no le importara para nada lo que Bellatrix decía.- Así que, aplícate lo que le dije a Evans. Paso de ti también. ¿Vale?

- Pudiendo tener a tu lado a lo mejor del mundo mágico…- mumuró Bellatrix, pero sabiendo que Sirius la oiría.

- Lo que tú consideras lo mejor del mundo mágico no son más que horribles personas como tú y como mis padres.- dijo Sirius, mirándola fíjamente.

A Bellatrix le dolió aquel comentario. Que Sirius considerara horribles a sus padres, hasta podía entenderlo, pero a ella…

- ¿Yo? Yo no te he hecho nada. No me culpes de tus errores.- dijo Bellatrix, reprimiendo las ganas de escupirle a la cara.

- ¿Qué no me has hecho nada?- Sirius soltó una carcajada que se le clavó en el corazón a Bellatrix, más profunda aún que sus palabras.- ¿Te parece poco joderme la vida?

Sirius estaba completamente rojo, y Bellatrix estaba pálida y con cara de espanto. Para arreglar la situación, apareció Lily.

- Sirius ¿pasa algo?- comentó, y en seguida vio a Bellatrix, variando su voz a un tono molesto.- Ah, ya entiendo.

- Vámonos, Lily, o llegaremos tarde.- dijo Sirius alejándose, cogiendo del brazo a Lily para apartarla de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix seguía parada en el mismo sitio y con la misma posición cuando vio a Sirius y Lily adentrarse en el despacho de Slughorn. Y entonces decidió que no iba a asistir a la reunión. No sabía en qué momento había sido invitado Sirius, pero podía intuir que el motivo era el mismo por el que ella había sido invitada. Pero un lugar, supuestamente selecto, donde son incluidos por igual miembros de la familia Black y una vulgar sangre sucia sin mérito alguno, no era digno de su presencia. Así que, dio media vuelta, con todas sus ilusiones rotas en mil pedazos.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la sala común de Slytherin, meditaba las palabras de Sirius y el horrible concepto que tenía de ella. Era consciente de que no debía haber dicho lo que dijo, que si quería conquistar de nuevo la confianza de Sirius, tendría que utilizar otras tácticas, pero es que verle echarse a perder de ese modo, era superior a sus fuerzas.

- Black.

Bellatrix alzó la vista del suelo, y se encontró frente a ella a Rodolphus. Y en esos momentos, no tenía ánimos para fingir alegría.

- Lestrange…- murmuró con desgana.

El joven intuyó por la cara de Bellatrix, que aún seguía molesta con él, y no podía reprochárselo.

- Sé que os he tenido muy abandonados últimamente. Están ocurriendo cosas importantes en el mundo mágico.- dijo Rodolphus.

Bellatrix alzó una ceja, estaba deseando preguntar qué era aquello que estaba ocurriendo. Las continuas ausencias de Rodolphus, su marcha del equipo de quidditch, aventuraban que el muchacho estaba metido en temas importantes. Pero no, aquella noche, no iba a preguntar. No iba a suplicar más, si alguien la quería o la necesitaba, ya sabrían donde encontrarla y entonces, sería ella quien meditaría si era digno de su atención.

- No te necesito, sé buscarme la vida por mí misma.- dijo Bellatrix intentando pasar por al lado de Rodolohus, pero el chico le cortó el paso.

- Vaya, la niña se hace la interesante.- dijo Rodolphus.

- Te recuerdo que vosotros me necesitáis más a mí, que yo a vosotros. No creas que me olvidé de aquella conversación.- dijo Bellatrix.

- ¿Por qué no olvidas eso ya? Todos estamos en el mismo camino, seguimos las mismas ideas.

- Pero yo no intento aprovecharme de una niña inocente.

- Intentas aprovecharte de lo que podemos ofrecerte. Black, podemos ofrecerte lo que deseas.- dijo Rodolphus agachándose hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al de Bellatrix.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, meditando la situación en la que se encontraba. Lo que Rodolphus decía era cierto, todo era por una causa común, ellos la necesitaban, ella les necesitaba, una vez que ya se sabía ambas intenciones, no había más remedio que aceptarlo.

- Black, por fin están actuando, los primeros ataques contra muggles. Lucius está ya con ellos y me necesitan a menudo. Tengo que ausentarme de vez en cuando de Hogwarts, como prefecto tengo permiso para acudir a Hogsmeade cuando lo necesite. Por eso, necesitamos que, mientras yo no pueda hacerme cargo de vosotros, tú te encargues de los pequeños Slytherins y tus primos y hermanas. Considéralo una misión, algo que te será recompensado.

Bellatrix sonrió.

- De acuerdo, lo haré.

Rodolphus le acarició levemente el cabello.

- No esperaba menos de ti. Y ahora, según tengo entendido, llegas tarde a la reunión del profesor Slughorn. Me dijo que te había invitado.

- No pienso ir a una reunión donde se mezclan por igual sangres sucia y sangres limpia, por muy selecta que sea.

- Como quieras.- dijo Rodolphus, bastante satisfecho por la respuesta de la chica. Sin duda, Lucius no se equivocó en lo que le contó sobre ella.

Y así pasó el resto del curso, con Bellatrix asumiendo su papel de instructora. Para su suerte, los chicos parecieron recuperar el interés, sobre todo Rabastan, que cualquier cosa que significara estar cerca de Bellatrix le parecía bien. La chica, que tenía un carisma indiscutible para ese tipo de cosas, en esas cosas que necesitan de entusiasmo y decisión, de vez en cuando acudía en ayuda de Lestrange, que por otro lado, entre sus ocupaciones ilegales y los estudios apenas si podía atender las necesidades del pequeño grupo de Slytherins.

A Bellatrix no le disgustó ese cambio de anfitrión. Lestrange era muy diferente a Malfoy, pero lo prefería, no era tan atento ni tan adulador como Lucius, cosa que agradecía enormemente, al menos así no tenía que lidiar contra la mirada ambiciosa del rubio, que parecía relamerse esperando a saborear a su presa. Lestrange era directo y práctico, seco a veces, duro, pero a ella le bastaba con que la tratara como a una persona con criterio y no como a una niña consentida de buena familia.

Por otro lado, también estaba la relación con Sirius, que desde la discusión en el pasillo había quedado reducida a menos aún de lo que ya había. Ni siquiera ese año habían tenido la oportunidad de verse a solas en terreno neutral, o sea, Grimmauld Place, ya que ambos chicos decidieron pasar las navidades en Hogwarts. Bellatrix por evitar a su madre, y Sirius por evitar a los suyos. El chico sabía que el año siguiente, con Regulus en Hogwarts no podría mentir acerca de alguna tarea o actividad extra durante las navidades y prefirió aprovechar mientras pudiera la compañía de sus amigos.

Y Bellatrix seguía sin saber qué hacer. Podía desistir pero era algo que no iba con ella, no al menos sin haberlo intentado. Lo que pasaba era que aún le dolían las palabras de Sirius, su mirada de desprecio clavada en ella como si fuera un monstruo. Y Bellatrix, con su peculiar concepción de lo que estaba bien o mal, seguía sin comprender qué era aquello tan horrible que le había hecho a Sirius. Porque ella sabía que podía decir o pensar mucho acerca de Sirius pero igualmente sabía, que si él le dijera que sí, ella sería capaz de perdonarle la aberración de no estar en Slytherin.

En cierto modo, deseaba que llegara el siguiente curso, aunque le estuviera yendo perfectamente en los estudios, le apetecía tener allí a Narcisa y Regulus. No sólo porque con ellos se llevaba relativamente bien, sino porque tenía órdenes de atraerlos hacia su lado. Ella los conocía bien, y sabía que eran mucho más influenciables y fáciles de manejar que Andrómeda y Sirius.

La relación con Andrómeda nunca fue demasiado estrecha, pero desde que estaba en Hogwarts se había enfriado enormemente. La niña parecía por completo autosuficiente, y lo más extraño era que se llevaba bien con todos, ya fueran Slytherins o de cualquier otra casa, especialmente con cierto grupo de Ravenclaws y los amigos de Sirius.

Cuando se encontraban se saludaban y hablaban de temas intrascendentales, ya que Bellatrix veía en los ojos de su hermana el miedo de la traición. Veía que cuando estaba con ella se recluía en una especie de caparazón protector, como si temiera que cualquier día Bellatrix le recriminaría haberle robado a Sirius.

A menudo pensaba el por qué no se sentía tan molesta con Andrómeda como con Sirius. Su hermana también tenía amigos indignos para su estatus social. Y llegó a la conclusión de que era porque Andrómeda nunca había ocupado un lugar tan importante para ella como lo hizo Sirius. Tal vez fuera porque después del golpe sufrido por la pérdida de Sirius, había madurado y lo de Andrómeda no le afectó tanto. Quizás probablemente fuera porque Andrómeda era Slytherin y no renegaba de ello, sino que estaba orgullosa, al igual que tampoco renegaba de su sangre, quizás con un poco más de edad llegara a comprender qué tipo de compañías le convenían.

Era ya casi final de curso, tan sólo un par de días los separaban de los exámenes finales, cuando Bellatrix, que bajaba temprano a la sala común se encontró a Andrómeda. La chica llevaba algo en la mano y se encaminaba hacia la salida.

- Aún es muy temprano.- dijo Bellatrix.

En seguida, Andrómeda disimuló su sobresalto.

- Tenía que ir a la lechucería.-dijo la chica, enrojeciendo momentáneamente.

Bellatrix observó con disimulo el sobre que su hermana intentaba ocultar sin mucho éxito. El nombre que figuraba en el destinatario era el de Elladora Black. Y la mayor de las hermanas no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Hacía tan solo cinco días que Andrómeda había cumplido 12 años.

- Van a comprometerte, lo sabes ¿verdad?- dijo Bellatrix.

- Lo sé, pero es lo que manda la tradición.

- Me sorprende verte tan conforme con tu destino. Creí que esas amistades que frecuentas te corromperían como ya lo hicieron con Sirius. Pensé que de un momento a otro empezarías a negar la sangre que corre por tus venas.- dijo Bellatrix mordazmente.

Andrómeda, que pese a su inocencia, era una chica inteligente, supo mantener a raya su autocontrol. De hecho, estaba muy acostumbrada a hacerlo. A diferencia de Bellatrix, que siempre discutía por todo, ella sabía aparentar lo que se esperaba de ella.

- Aunque no lo creas soy Black y Slytherin, nunca negaría ese privilegio.- dijo Andrómeda, sabiendo que internamente odiaba todo lo que envolvía a su horrible familia.

- Me alegra saberlo.- dijo Bellatrix sin mucha convicción.

- Y me atrevería a decir que incluso en muchos aspectos soy mucho más Slytherin y Black que tú.- osó decir Andrómeda y continuó antes de que Bellatrix tuviera tiempo de reprocharle.- Yo atendía cuando madre nos hablaba de esas tradiciones que tú siempre discutías.

- Eso es porque es muy fácil aceptar lo que te dicen sin saber qué hay más allá de lo que nos muestran. Tiene mérito cuando se aceptan sabiendo lo que significan.

- Te equivocas, eres tú la que las aceptó sin molestarse en ver qué hay más allá.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú? Sólo ves lo que Sirius te ha metido en la cabeza.

- Deja a Sirius fuera de todo esto.- dijo Andrómeda, y Bellatrix asintió. No quería que Sirius fuera el centro de la discusión entre ella y su hermana.- Con esta carta, estoy aceptando lo que se espera de mí, no como tú…

- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

- Que tienes miedo y que se lo ocultaste a madre. Hace dos meses cumpliste trece años, no va a durarte mucho ese jueguecito.- dijo Andrómeda.

- Creía que estabas presente cuando madre hechizó mi retrato, aunque yo pudiera mentir, el hechizo no fallaría.

- ¡No me hagas reír! Seguro que fuiste capaz de encontrar alguna forma de engañarla. Pero tarde o temprano te descubrirá.

- ¡Yo no hice nada!

- ¿Qué clase de Black eres entonces? Más razón aún me das para decir que soy más Black que tú.

- Es algo que yo no puedo decidir, no puedes juzgarme por eso.

- No lo hago, eres tú la que siempre juzga antes de tiempo.

- Si eres tan digna como dices que eres, no te juntarías con esa escoria. Espero que cuando te comprometan, te des cuenta de lo que significan esas tradiciones que tanto admiras ahora. Por cierto ¿sabes quien va a ser el afortunado?- preguntó Bellatrix con cierto sarcasmo.

- Parece que va a haber cambio de planes de última hora.

- ¿Ah sí?- rió Bellatrix.- No me digas que lograste convencer a madre y ahora te vas a casar con uno de tus amiguitos sangre sucia…

- No. ¿Lucius Malfoy te parece un sangre sucia?- dijo Andrómeda mirando con atención la reacción de Bellatrix.

- No puede ser…

- Ya lo ves.- Andrómeda observó la cara de estupefacción de su hermana mayor.- Una vez más, tú dejas escapar las oportunidades y ellas vienen a mi sin que yo lo pretenda. No me culpes si yo ocupo esos lugares que te pertenecen. Sólo replantéate si tu actitud es la correcta.

Bellatrix sabía que en gran parte lo decía por Sirius, pero lo de Lucius… ahí ella no tenía nada que hacer, ni siquiera lo deseaba, pero le dolía que Andrómeda le arrebatara todo lo que ella había conseguido.

El tren de Hogwarts marchaba de vuelta a la estación King Cross. Otra vez, Bellatrix miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida. Y sabía que estaba sola. Quizás el curso siguiente fuera mejor, ya que ni todos los Excelentes obtenidos en todas y cada una de las asignaturas podían llenar el vacío que sentía.

Quizás cuando tuviera a su lado a Narcisa y Regulus, las cosas cambiarían a mejor.

**Bueno, sección de aclaraciones y comentarios jejejeje.**

**Eché de menos a Regulus y Narcisa en este capítulo T.T **

**¡Pobre Bella! En este capítulo le han dado palos por todos lados a la pobre jejejeje, además de que bueno… la chica estaba un poco susceptible, todo hay que decirlo.**

**No sé si pillasteis las pistas que metí en la conver de Bella y Snape jejeje, pero de todas formas ya lo veréis más adelante. Luego lo de la conversación de Slughorn, me gustó incluirla, sobre todo que hubieran invitado a Bella y que ella lo rechazara. También me gustó meter algo de cuando los padres estaban en Hogwarts. Me imaginaba al padre de Bella algo así tipo Sirius (sin llegar a tanto, claro, él Slytherin 100) pero quise meter sobre todo lo de Elladora, cómo pudo haber tenido un futuro brillante y lo sacrificó todo por las tradiciones Black, quise dar a entender que desde que se comprometió con Cepheus, ella veló por la sangre Black que pronto compartirían, intentando llevarle por el camino correcto que se espera de una familia sangre limpia. Pura ambición, fría y calculadora, vamos.**

**También quise continuar un poco lo que dejé caer en el anterior, de cómo empezó la relación amor/odio entre Lily y los Merodeadores jejeje. Porque claro, lo del capítulo anterior sólo fue el principio de su pelea con ellos, pero a partir de ahí la chica comienza a mirar con malos ojos a James jejeje.**

**Luego lo de Rodolphus… me cuesta mucho meterlo ¬¬ porque no tengo una idea clara de cómo hacerlo. Tal vez cuando ya sean más mayores se ajuste más a la idea que tengo, pero ahora que todavía Bella es pequeña, me resulta difícil.**

**Muchas de vosotras me comentabais que cómo era que Rody y Lucius se sintieran atraídos por las hermanas Black si sólo eran unas niñas. Por eso he querido aclararlo en este capítulo. Aún no hay ningún tipo de atracción física, sólo pura conveniencia. Lucius es muy adulador en este ff XDDDD y todos los cumplidos que les hizo a Bella y Narcisa en el cap anterior eran por dar buena imagen y quedar bien.**

**Y bueno, la gran pregunta… Andrómeda jejeje. Bueno, según el 6º libro, se dice que Sirius era el único Black que no fue a Slytherin, así que se supone que Andrómeda fue una Sly como el resto de su familia. No concordaba con la idea que yo tenía sobre ella, y esto me hizo atascarme con el ff porque había planeado ciertas cosas con Andro en otra casa distinta, pero bueno, al final ya le encontré el rumbo. Que sea Sly no quiere decir que sea mala, pero como he querido mostrar en este capítulo, Andrómeda tiene también su lado oscuro. Ella aparenta ser una buena Sly y luego hace lo que quiere, es un poco hipócrita en ese aspecto. No es valiente como Sirius ni como Bella, pero no es mala, sólo lo hace por asegurarse su tranquilidad ¿no es eso muy Sly? XDD (y más adelante ya veréis jijijijiji)**

**Ya me dejo de comentar cosas, dios ¬¬ si tenéis dudas me preguntáis ¿vale? Que ya veis que yo respondo muy gustosamente.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos: Gracias por los reviews a Miss Marlene, Danybel, Samantha Bellatrix Evans, Joanne Distte, Kailey Hamilton, Agus y Moony, Carly McKinnon, Bellatrix Black, Ana María, Lily Dark Black y Marin Black.**

**¡Nos vemos prontito!**


	12. Acusaciones

**¡Holas!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que últimamente no tengo tiempo apenas para escribir. Al final el capítulo me ha quedado un poco cortito en comparación con los anteriores y bueno, prácticamente es sólo una escena, pero creo que se tocan temas bastante importantes. Espero conseguir con el siguiente resumir todo el curso. Además, tampoco quería alargarlo más porque si no tardaría más en actualizarlo.**

**Bueno, a estas alturas todos sabéis lo del árbol de los Black. Ya tan avanzado el fic no puedo tomar en cuenta lo que JK nos reveló así que no me voy a romper la cabeza además de que casi toda la historia se me vendría abajo ¬¬. Quizás tome algo si me viene bien, pero vamos, en otra ocasión os contaré que discrepo totalmente sobre lo que se ha dicho en ese tapiz, tiene incoherencias abismales ¬¬.**

**Espero que os guste y que me perdonéis haber tardado tanto. ¡Lo siento!**

**Capítulo 12: Acusaciones **

Los primeros días de vacaciones fueron suficientes para adivinar lo que le esperaba durante todo el verano. Nada más poner un pie en su casa, Elladora anunció que pronto tendrían visita de los Malfoy. Y no fue la única visita en esos meses, de hecho, las visitas de los Malfoy se hicieron bastante habituales.

Bellatrix no había vuelto a hablar de eso con Andrómeda, ni con nadie más, ni siquiera se lo había comentado a su madre. Le costaba creer que Andrómeda fuera a ser la prometida de Lucius, pero se moría de impaciencia por oír la excusa de Elladora cuando le contara el repentino cambio de planes.

Hacía horas que Elladora las había mandado a arreglarse, igual que hacía horas que había enviado a Kreacher a preparar pastas y té para la visita. Bellatrix, que normalmente no se entretenía demasiado en arreglarse, llevaba más de media hora examinando su guardarropa. Se recriminó así misma cuando se encontró seleccionando varias de las túnicas más elegantes que tenía. Se estaba comportando de forma ridícula, algo más propio de su hermana Narcisa que de ella misma.

Se miró al espejo y observó el bonito recogido que se había hecho para apartar los mechones de su cara y alegrar el habitual pelo suelto que solía llevar. Con un rápido gesto, el recogido desapareció y el pelo volvió a caer suelto sobre su espalda. No merecía la pena. No tenía que impresionar a nadie. Si había alguien con quien tendría que recurrir a ese tipo de cosas, era Sirius. No iba a rebajarse a eso sólo para que Lucius lamentara haber elegido a Andrómeda. Ella, ni siquiera deseaba casarse con Lucius, tan sólo era que su orgullo se sentía herido.

Notó que la puerta de su habitación se abría cuando se agachó a colocarse los zapatos que hacían juego con su hermosa túnica color violeta. Enseguida alzó la cabeza a mirar quién era, su larga y brillante cabellera ondeando y deslizándose casi rozando su cintura.

- ¡Qué guapa estás!- dijo Narcisa, sorprendida.

Bellatrix sonrió de medio lado. Narcisa había entrado en su habitación, con una túnica amarillo claro y un elaborado peinado salpicado de perlas blancas y una cascada de bucles rubios cayendo por sus hombros. Sin duda, Elladora se había encargado de hacérselos con la varita.

- Tú también.- respondió Bellatrix, levantándose y dando por finalizado su atuendo.

No era ninguna mentira. Narcisa era la más guapa de las tres hermanas, tal vez por ser quien, con sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules, aportaba un toque exótico a la ya de por sí reconocida belleza de los Black. También era habitual en ella lucir en todo momento un aspecto impecable, elegante y distinguido, pero en esa ocasión, lo que llamó la atención de su hermana mayor era cierto estado de nerviosismo que adornaban de rubor sus pálidas mejillas. Bellatrix sonrió con disimulo, creía saber a qué se debía todo aquello.

- ¿Nerviosa por la visita de Lucius?- preguntó, apenas mirándola de soslayo.

Su hermana abrió los ojos y la boca en un gesto de sorpresa, aunque claramente avergonzada.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo al instante.

- Todavía no he conseguido olvidar la cara de idiota que pusiste aquella vez que nos lo encontramos en el callejón Diagon.- soltó Bellatrix, fijando esta vez su vista en ella esperando una respuesta.

Y en realidad esa respuesta no le molestaba ni inquietaba, de hecho nunca le molestó que Narcisa observara a Lucius con cara de ser una princesa esperando ser rescatada por su príncipe azul, lo que le molestó en aquella ocasión fue el descaro y la ingenuidad de la niña. De todos modos, si había alguien que debía sentirse molesta por el supuesto interés de Narcisa, esa era ahora Andrómeda.

- ¡No seas reconrosa! Es sólo que me lo imaginé más feo y me sorprendió.- se excusó Narcisa.

- Me da igual, no me importa que Lucius te parezca guapo, porque es evidente que lo es. Pero cuando vayas a Hogwarts verás que no es el único.- dijo Bellatrix, recordando a Rodolphus Lestrange, a quien prefería en lugar de Lucius por muchos motivos.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Narcisa con una risita pícara, a lo que Bellatrix asintió.

- En todo caso, sería a Andrómeda a quien deberías preguntar si le molesta.- dijo Bellatrix con sarcasmo.

- ¿A Andrómeda?- Narcisa frunció el ceño, extrañada.

- Es ella la nueva prometida de Lucius ¿no?

- ¿Ah si?- preguntó Narcisa parpadeando varias veces ante la inesperada noticia.- ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Yo no me he enterado de nada! ¿Por qué ni madre ni Andrómeda en ninguna de sus cartas me ha comentado nada? ¡No soy ninguna chiquilla!

Bellatrix observaba con ojos entrecerrados la reacción de su hermana. Todo aquello era muy sospechoso y estaba llegando a la conclusión de que todo había sido un invento de Andrómeda para hacerle sentir mal.

- Andrómeda me lo dijo a final de curso.- dijo Bellatrix, y Narcisa se quedó aún más sorprendida.- Pero bueno, creo que no podemos considerar a Andrómeda una fuente de fiar.

- ¿Cómo que no? Es nuestra hermana, es totalmente de fiar.

- Ya no, se está volviendo como…- la voz de Bellatrix se dejó de oír conforme su frase se volvió un murmullo.

- Como Sirius.- acabó Narcisa.

- Sí.- dijo Bellatrix mirando al suelo.

- Pero no puede ser, yo he visto su túnica y tiene el escudo de Slytherin.

- No es por eso. Es porque a ella no le importa que Sirius sea un traidor ni las malas compañías con las que se relaciona.

Narcisa se quedó callada, comprendiendo el motivo por el que Bellatrix opinaba que Andrómeda ya no era de fiar.

- Estás exagerando, Andrómeda siempre ha sido un poco rara pero no creo que sea nada que nos deba preocupar. Y Sirius… pienso que has sido demasiado dura con él, ¡le echas de menos y seguro que él a ti también!

Bellatrix abrió mucho los ojos al oír lo que decía su hermana. No podía creerlo.

- ¿Que he sido dura con él? ¡Es un traidor! ¡Aunque le eche de menos no podría perdonarle!

- ¿El qué no puedes perdonarle? ¿Qué haya ido a Gryffindor? No fue su culpa, fue el sombrero seleccionador quien lo decidió.

- ¿Cómo te sentirías si Regulus fuera seleccionado para otra casa que no es la de Slytherin?

- ¿Y si yo no fuera seleccionada para Slytherin? ¿Cambiaría algo? ¿Me convertiría en una traidora?- preguntó Narcisa, pero Bellatrix no contestó nada.- Si Regulus o yo fueramos a otra casa, me fastidiaría, porque yo deseo ir a Slytherin y desearía que él estuviera conmigo, pero si estuviéramos separados… yo quiero mucho a Regulus como para no importarme en qué casa esté, no va a dejar de ser un Black por eso.

- Es que ese es el problema, Cissy, que Sirius ya no quiere ser un Black.

La voz de Narcisa se ahogó antes de sonar. La idea le aterraba porque la relación que tenía con Regulus era muy parecida a la que una vez tuvieron Bellatrix y Sirius. Comprendía el rencor que Bellatrix sentía hacia Sirius porque para imaginarlo tan sólo tenía que imaginar que Regulus se separaba de ella y rechazaba a su familia.

- No quiero que a Regulus le ocurra lo mismo.- dijo Narcisa con voz triste.

- No te preocupes, Regulus irá a Slytherin. Los Black ya tenemos suficiente con un traidor en la familia.- dijo Bellatrix también entristecida, pensando en por qué tenía que haber sido Sirius.

- Por cierto, ¿sabes ya con quien van a comprometerte entonces?- preguntó Narcisa con ojos ilusionados.

- No lo sé, pero me da igual, lo aceptaré mientras sea un sangre limpia y Slytherin.

- ¿Y sabes con quién van a comprometerme a mí?

- No, pero conociendo a madre, seguro que ya está barajando una larga lista de candidatos. ¿Ella no te ha comentado nada?

- No. ¿Te imaginas que fuera Regulus?- rió Narcisa, divertida e ilusionada.

- Mejor no te hagas ilusiones y acepta lo que te toque porque dudo mucho que sea Regulus. A los chicos no les buscan prometida hasta que cumplan los quince.

- Es cierto.- dijo Narcisa viendo desbaratarse sus castillos en el aire.- Me gustaría que fuera Regulus porque lo que más ilusión me hace es casarme con un sangre limpia y tener hijos. Con los pocos que quedamos lo más importante es tener hijos sangre limpia, asegurar que el linaje Black continúe inmaculado por muchos siglos más. Y para eso, ¿qué mejor que casarme con otro Black?

Narcisa se quedó esperando a que Bellatrix comentara algo, pero la chica se veía sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tu deseo no es tener hijos sangre limpia con los que continuar el linaje?- insistió Narcisa en busca de una respuesta.

- Debería serlo. Pero no estoy segura de que sea eso lo que deseo.- concluyó Bellatrix.

No hizo caso de la cara extrañada de Narcisa porque no quería seguir discutiendo aquello. No había encontrado otra forma más sutil de decírselo. Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación al oír la voz de Elladora reclamándolas en el salón. Mientras tanto, Bellatrix seguía pensando en la conversación son su hermana. Su deber era desear dar hijos sangre limpia al mundo mágico, y aunque lo asumiera como una obligación, sabía que realmente aquello no era demasiado compatible con la idea de futuro que ella se había formado. Siempre había rechazado el inútil papel al que habían sido relegadas las mujeres sangre limpia y ella lo que de verdad deseaba era ser tratada en igualdad de condiciones que los hombres y poder luchar por la supremacía de la sangre. Visto de ese modo, ambas posiciones eran válidas, dar hijos o luchar por la sangre. Pero por el momento, no debía preocuparse por ninguna de ellas porque no podía hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro. Aunque ahora se inclinara más hacia un lado de la balanza, no podía saber qué cosas ocurrirían mientras le llegara la hora de decidirlo ni cómo influirían cuando llegara el momento de decidir. Quizás nunca la aceptaran en el bando de Voldemort y tendría que contentarse con tener y criar hijos, quizás fuera tan poderosa que ni le remordiera la conciencia al dejar esa labor fastidiosa a otras mujeres más conformistas.

Cuando llegaron al salón, vieron que Lucius y su madre acababan de llegar y tomaban el asiento que le ofrecía una cortés Elladora. Bellatrix no tuvo tiempo ni en fijarse en la reacción de Narcisa ni en la mirada que Andrómeda le dedicaba al aparecer en la sala con una preciosa túnica color granate y el cabello increíblemente bien arreglado.

Ella estaba más ocupada intentando descubrir en la mirada de Lucius algún rastro de disculpa o cualquier otra cosa que le demostrara que lamentaba tener que casarse con Andrómeda en lugar de con ella. Pero por mucho que buscaba no encontraba más que la misma mirada depredadora a la que estaba acostumbrada, y eso, la hacía sentirse muy inquieta y confundida.

Cuando Elladora comenzó a hablar, y por fin Lucius despegó la vista de ella, Bellatrix se quedó observándole atentamente. No oía lo que decían, observaba cada gesto del joven y se encontraba así misma pensando que no deseaba casarse con él. No le gustaba como la trataba, como si sólo fuera un objeto que necesitaba poseer por el sólo hecho de su valor. Prefería cómo la trataba Lestrange, quien al menos parecía tener en cuenta sus aptitudes. Pero de pronto, se encontró pensando en algo que hasta el momento no había pensado. Como si la conversación con Narcisa resurgiera de repente, Bellatrix se imaginó que Sirius era su prometido, y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Aquella idea tenía muchas lagunas, como el hecho de que Sirius no era un Slytherin, pero aún así se perfilaba perfecta. Si lo comprometían con ella, su familia se aseguraría tenerle bien atado a los Black, no podría renegar de ellos. Ella se convertiría de forma indirecta en la heredera que le pertenecía y sus hijos serían los legítimos herederos de la familia. Si Sirius y ella se comprometían, la distancia que los separaba quedaría inevitablemente disminuida y le sería mucho más fácil atraerle junto a los suyos como prometió.

Como un rápido flash, una imagen apareció en su mente, y Bellatrix se estremeció con un escalofrío. Sirius la besaba. No eran ellos ya adultos, eran ellos en el presente, y aunque Bellatrix no hubiera besado a nadie antes y no pudiera saber lo que se sentía, su imaginación se estaba encargando de hacerlo, poniéndola nerviosa tan sólo de pensarlo.

Aún con el escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, Bellatrix cayó en el evidente detalle de que un matrimonio no era sólo un contrato y que conllevaba contacto físico. Ese aspecto del matrimonio no le había preocupado hasta el momento. A diferencia de las otras chicas de su edad, que hacía tiempo que se habían empezado a interesar en el sexo opuesto, Bellatrix había dejado a un lado el terreno sentimental. Aunque se relacionara casi exclusivamente con chicos, nunca los había mirado con ojos que no fueran los de una amiga. Quizás porque de algún modo consideraba absurdo perderse en ese tipo de ilusiones cuando su futuro matrimonio no dependía de ella. Quizás porque nunca antes se había imaginado que Sirius la besaba.

Después de imaginarlo, trató de sacarse esa estúpida idea de la cabeza sustituyendo a Sirius por Lucius, Snape, Rabastan o Rodolphus. Pero, desafortunadamente, el efecto no era el mismo. Tal vez esa era la señal que indicaba que debía comprometerse con Sirius para que todo encajara a la perfección.

- Bellatrix.

Al oír su nombre se dio cuenta de que se había perdido gran parte de la conversación mientras pensaba en sus cosas. En seguida alzó la vista para encontrar la de Lucius y ver qué era lo que quería. Encontró sus ojos ávidos clavados en ella y no pudo evitar preguntarse si él, Sirius o cualquier otro, habrían imaginado alguna vez que la besaban.

Sonrió para reprocharse así misma pensar en todas esas cosas sin sentido. Lucius sólo la quería por su apellido, seguramente tanto él como Rodolphus tendrían sus historias amorosas con chicas mayores que ella y no perderían el tiempo en imaginarse besando a una niña de trece años. Los de su edad, babeaban admirando los cuerpos bien formados de las chicas de séptimo, actitud no sólo aplicable a los Slytherin sino a todos los de su curso, y por tanto, seguramente a Sirius también. Además, Sirius la odiaba, si tenía que imaginar algo sobre ella lo más probable es que fuera algo doloroso y humillante y no un dulce beso a la luz de la luna.

¿Cambiarían las cosas si Sirius se comprometía con ella? O aún peor, ¿sería capaz de comprometerse con ella sin intentar suicidarse para evitarlo?

- ¿Sí, Lucius?- preguntó Bellatrix.

- Lestrange me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo.- dijo Lucius, nadie salvo él y Bellatrix sabía lo que los tres jóvenes tenían entre manos.

- Por mí no hay problema, sólo habrá que esperar a que mi madre me dé permiso para salir.- dijo Bellatrix mirando de reojo a Elladora.

En esa fracción de segundo hubo numerosos intercambios de miradas de diferente índole. Por un lado, Elladora no pudo ocultar una mirada ambiciosa, sorprendida gratamente por el tipo de amistades que había trabado Bellatrix. Por otro, la madre de Lucius observó con desconfianza a Elladora y su hija mayor, y Lucius parecía algo contrariado por cómo iba avanzando la relación entre Rodolphus y Bellatrix.

- Claro, hija, puedes ir con Lestrange siempre que quieras.- dijo Elladora sin que Bellatrix esperara que su madre accediera tan fácilmente.

Gladys, la madre de Lucius, entrecerró los ojos.

- Ahora que estamos todos reunidos creo que es el momento de hablar de una cosa.- dijo Elladora.- Ya que sabemos el problema de salud de Bellatrix he estado pensando que…

- ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema de salud!- exclamó Bellatrix, ofendida.

Elladora la recriminó con la mirada, pero sin decir nada. Gladys, en cambio, no pareció ver con buenos ojos que Bellatrix interrumpiera y reprochara a su madre.

- Continúa.- dijo la madre de Lucius.

- Bien. He pensado que quizás sería interesante que bajarais la opción de Andrómeda como prometida de Lucius, cumplió doce el mes pasado y es perfectamente apta.- dijo Elladora.

Bellatrix no se esperaba aquello y notó que Narcisa, sin perder su postura ensayada, la miraba de reojo al oír el tema sobre el que habían estado hablando momentos antes. Andrómeda permanecía quieta, con la mirada algo perdida, como si nada de aquello fuera con ella.

- Hemos esperado todo este tiempo una heredera, no vamos a conformarnos con cualquiera.- dijo la madre de Lucius, que por alguna razón parecía empezar a desconfiar de Elladora.

- Andrómeda no es cualquiera, es una Black, muchos matarían por ella.- dijo Elladora, ofendida por aquel comentario.

- Muchas también matarían por Lucius.- dijo Gladys aún mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

Bellatrix observaba divertida la tensión que se había generado entre las dos mujeres. Estaba claro que el compromiso de Andrómeda con Lucius no había sido más que un plan de su madre y ahora estaba comprobando que no estaba siendo tan bien recibido como ella esperaba.

- Por suerte, no tengo necesidad de llegar a esos extremos. Mis hijas son lo más codiciado del mundo mágico ahora mismo, todo el mundo desea una Black con la que subir el prestigio de su familia. Así que si sois demasiado impacientes para esperar o demasiado desagradecidos para no valorar el ofrecimiento de mi segunda hija, no veo el problema en que busquéis a otra heredera, eso sí, no será una Black.- dijo Elladora.

Los Malfoy se veían un poco incómodos por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sabían que Elladora tenía toda la razón. De entre todas las familias sangre limpia, los Black eran los más destacados y codiciados. Los Malfoy también lo eran, pero no podían competir con un linaje respetado durante siglos ya que eran un linaje relativamente nuevo, llegado desde Francia hacía sólo varias generaciones.

- No me gustaría pensar que estás tratando de engañarme mientras tratas a mis espaldas con otros candidatos para tu hija mayor, todo eso de su salud empieza a parecerme una simple excusa.- amenazó Gladys.

- No voy a permitir que se me trate de mentirosa. Esto es lo último, ¡ofenderme en mi propia casa!- exclamó Elladora, levantándose dispuesta a echar a los Malfoy de allí.

Pero Bellatrix sabía todo lo que había en juego y, a pesar de todo, decidió defender a su madre. Nadie ofendía a los Black.

- Es cierto, mi madre dice la verdad, estoy bien de salud pero todavía…- Bellatrix se ruborizó mirando al suelo.

- Podría ponerla a tu disposición para que la examinara un medimago, pero no voy a hacerlo. No tengo necesidad de rebajarme y rebajar a mi hija a eso. ¿Y con quien me acusas de tratar a tus espaldas?- dijo Elladora muy exaltada.

Viendo cómo se sucedían las cosas, todo parecía apuntar a que los lazos entre los Malfoy y los Black estaban a punto de romperse. Elladora estaba muy enfadada, a lo que había que sumar cualquier tipo de reacción imprevisible debido a su estado mental.

- Elladora, tranquilízate.- dijo la madre de Lucius, comprendiendo que si todo aquel negocio se desbarataba, ellos serían los más perjudicados.- Sólo miro por el bien de mi hijo, al igual que tú por el de tu hija, y todos sabemos que los Lestrange no están comprometidos aún, el verte tan conforme con que Bellatrix se relacione con él…

- ¡Podría comprometer a cualquiera de ellas con Lestrange con sólo chasquear los dedos y sin embargo estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo dándote la oportunidad de que tu hijo se lleve el premio que todos desean!

- Admito que deseamos a una Black, pero el tiempo pasa, los rumores empiezan a surgir y todavía no tenemos nada seguro. Necesitamos hacer ya un compromiso oficial.

- Pues ya sabes lo que hay. Tú decides.- dijo Elladora, que parecía que había recuperado un poco de calma.

- Entiende que no podemos aceptar así sin más a Andrómeda, no tenemos ninguna referencia sobre ella.

- ¿Qué más referencias quieres que la de la familia de la que proviene?

- Lucius coincidió con Bellatrix en Hogwarts, la conocía, sabía cómo se desenvolvía en el colegio, las amistades, sus opiniones, de Andrómeda no sabemos nada.

- Andrómeda tiene unas notas excelentes y es de Slytherin. ¿Qué más quieres?

Lucius no comentaba nada al respecto, sabía que sería de muy mala educación intervenir sin ser invitado. Lo mismo ocurría con las chicas, aunque Andrómeda parecía empezar a ponerse un poco nerviosa, Narcisa intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no demostrar su sorpresa por todo lo que se había dicho, y Bellatrix sonreía sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

- Andrómeda tiene amistades poco recomendables.- dijo Bellatrix y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella. Se sintió con todo el poder en su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó la propia Elladora, sorprendida por esa noticia.

Elladora creyó que, desde el vergonzoso episodio de Andrómeda con los Tonks en el Callejón Diagon, su hija no había vuelto a tener contacto con gente ingrata, sobre todo porque Andrómeda se había encargado de ocultarle en sus cartas cualquier pista sobre el tipo de amistades con las que se relacionaba.

Andrómeda dirigió una mirada furiosa a Bellatrix al oírla decir aquello delante de su madre y la visita.

- Que se junta con Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws sin importarle si son sangre limpia, sangres sucia o mestizos.- comentó Bellatrix sin querer nombrar directamente a Sirius porque eso sería admitir que Andrómeda había ocupado el lugar que le pertenecía.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Elladora amenazándola con la mirada.

Entretanto, Gladys se tapó la boca como quien oye algo muy desagradable.

- ¡No puedes prohibirme juntarme con Sirius! ¡Es mi primo, un Black!- se defendió Andrómeda a punto de echarse a llorar, aunque por supuesto no pensaba referirse a Ted ni ninguno de sus otros amigos.

Andrómeda miró a Bellatrix, sabiendo que aquella era la razón principal por la que la había delatado delante de todos, porque estaba celosa de ella.

- No puedo prohibirte que veas a Sirius, ni tampoco puedo reprocharle a Amelia que te haya pedido que te acerques a él para hacerle entrar en razón.- dijo Elladora, buscando alguna excusa que redimiera a su hija delante de los Malfoy.

Elladora estaba viendo que las oportunidades de Andrómeda se estaban viniendo abajo por momentos y no le convenía que se extendiera ese tipo de reputación entorno a la niña. Bellatrix, en cambio, estaba sorprendida de que a su madre no le pareciera una herejía que siguieran manteniendo el contacto con Sirius e incluso intentaran devolverlo al redil.

Lucius y su madre intercambiaron miradas y éste le susurró algo al oído.

- Sirius no es lo preocupante, lo realmente preocupante son… los demás, repugnantes hijos de muggles.- dijo Bellatrix con satisfacción.

Gladys y Elladora trataron de decir algo que fue ahogado por el grito de Andrómeda, que lloraba desconsoladamente.

- ¡Dices todas esas cosas porque me odias!- exclamó Andrómeda dirigiéndose a su hermana mayor.- Sólo tú eres la culpable de que Sirius ahora me prefiera a mí.

- ¡Él me odia!- gritó Bellatrix.

- ¡No le queda más remedio que decir eso! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué se muere porque todo vuelva a ser como antes y te rías de él? Tú no eres la que está a su lado cuando cada vez que te ve intenta cambiar de tema para no pensar en ti y tu nombre se quiebra en sus labios cuando recuerda lo mucho que significasteis el uno para el otro. Tú eres la única culpable y por eso ahora quieres humillarme delante de todos.- dijo Andrómeda.

Pero Bellatrix ya no oía la última frase. Su corazón palpitaba descontrolado al escuchar que Sirius aún pensaba en ella, que si decía que la odiaba era por la misma razón por la que ella decía odiarle a él. Su corazón se aceleró aún más al pensar que, si ella quisiera, aún podrían tener una oportunidad.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran seguir discutiendo en voz alta sus diferencias, Elladora se había levantado y había recriminado a ambas su falta de educación con sendas bofetadas.

- Por lo visto, no todo es perfecto entre los Black.- comentó Gladys.

Elladora tuvo que callarse. El espectáculo que habían montado sus hijas había sido lamentable, la historia de la decepción de la familia con Sirius no era ningún secreto y para colmo, acababan de enterarse de que Andrómeda iba camino de convertirse en otra traidora de la sangre.

- Me niego a comprometer a mi hijo con alguien que tiene ese tipo de indignas debilidades, por muy Black que sea.- Gladys observó con atención a las chicas, la única que permanecía impasible era la pequeña Narcisa.- ¿Y qué tal la otra?

- ¿Qué otra?- preguntó Elladora, ya sin saber en qué demonios acabaría derivando la conversación.

- La otra chica, la pequeña.- dijo la mujer.

Narcisa se inquietó, aunque supo disimularlo sin que su postura cambiara. Hasta el momento había permanecido totalmente al margen y ahora, de repente, todos los ojos y esperanzas se clavaban en ella.

- ¿Narcisa?- Elladora pareció complacida por el interés en su hija, sin duda era la mejor baza que tenía, perfecta y educada.- Mi Narcisa es…

A ello siguió casi media hora de halagos por parte de Elladora a su hija, no por algo era su favorita con diferencia. Y mientras tanto la niña, aunque ruborizada, no cambiaba su expresión.

- ¿Entonces dices que cumples los doce en Marzo?- dijo la madre de Lucius.

- Sí, señora.- asintió Narcisa.

Aquella noche no sólo hubo castigo para Bellatrix, por montar un escándalo delante de los Malfoy y tratar de sabotear el compromiso de su hermana, también hubo castigo para Andrómeda por relacionarse con gente indigna. Elladora la amenazó con que mantendría contactos con sus profesores y que éstos la mantendrían informada sobre con quien se relacionaba.

Esa misma noche, una lechuza partió de la mansión Black. En su pata una nota de Elladora a la familia Wilkes donde decía que el compromiso de Andrómeda con su hijo quedaba cerrado. Quizás podría haber hecho alguna elección mejor, pero los Wilkes eran una familia muy respetable y estaban enormemente interesados en la muchacha. Un par de horas después, la misma lechuza traía de vuelta la contestación. Elladora sonrió. El compromiso estaba sellado antes de que la reputación de su hija se hundiera, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que un cotilleo tan jugoso, y en presencia de los Malfoy, se extendiera como la pólvora.

Desde aquella noche comenzó una carrera de fondo entre Bellatrix y Narcisa. Se había acordado que la primera de las dos en ser apta para concebir fuera la prometida de Lucius. A Bellatrix no le preocupaba en absoluto lo que ocurriera, ni siquiera le dolían las bofetadas de Elladora después de cerrar con llave su habitación. Ella sólo tenía pensamientos para las ventajas que podría tener un posible compromiso con Sirius y mientras, se quedaba dormida soñando con que Sirius la besaba con dulzura y todo volvía a ser como antes. Su último pensamiento antes de que el beso de Sirius la sumiera en el sueño, fue que quizás, la única preocupada e ilusionada por ser la primera de las dos, fuera su hermana Narcisa.

Pero Narcisa no podía dormir. En contra de lo que podría imaginarse, no pensaba en Lucius, sino en Regulus y en cómo iba a contarle lo ocurrido mientras una lágrima resbalaba por sus mejillas para unirse a las demás que mojaban la almohada.

**Ahora mismo no me da tiempo a responder los reviews, en cuanto tenga un ratico os los respondo y aclaro las dudas que teníais del anterior capítulo, ok?**

**¡Muchos besitos!**

**Ak**


	13. El brillo de la estrella

**¡Holitas!**

**¡Al fin actualizo! Creo que el capítulo anterior tardé más en actualizarlo, pero bueno, yo espero no tardar mucho en el siguiente. La verdad es que me encanta este fic, y el siguiente capítulo es MUY IMPORTANTE, XDDDD, así que espero poder escribirlo pronto, eso sí, antes tengo que volver a actualizar Amores Perros.**

**Por si alguien no lo sabe, bueno, estoy sin internet, pero vaya, en cuestión de actualizaciones eso no va a influir porque en cuanto tenga algo lo subiré, lo malo es que quizás tarde algo más en responder reviews. Hace una semana que no me meto en internet y estoy temiendo ver los chorrocientos mails de mi correo XDDDDD.**

**Me ha gustado como ha quedado el capítulo, pero mejor lo comento después de que lo leáis ;-D**

**Capítulo 13: El brillo de la estrella. **

Las escasas semanas que quedaban de vacaciones de verano, pasaron con extremada lentitud, básicamente porque ninguna de las tres jóvenes Black pudieron hacer algo de interés. El ambiente en la casa era muy tenso, por lo que permanecían encerradas en sus habitaciones el máximo tiempo posible.

A Elladora se le revolvían las entrañas cada vez que veía a sus hijas, profundamente decepcionada con las dos mayores. Bellatrix nunca había sido santo de su devoción, pero veía cómo, día a día, las esperanzas que había puesto en ella se iban derrumbando, con más estrépito si cabía, al ser la primogénita. Andrómeda la había sorprendido por completo con aquella faceta suya que desconocía. Esperaba que el compromiso de urgencia y sus amenazas de mantenerla vigilada fueran suficientes para que no cometiera más errores que desprestigiaran a los Black. La dócil y fría Narcisa, aportaba el único rayo de luz entre todo aquel fracaso. Se había reído tantas veces en silencio de la suerte que habían corrido sus cuñados con su hijo rebelde, que ahora, con su propia sangre, lo estaba pagando con creces. Siempre había soñado con tener un hijo varón, que fuera el heredero y que luchara por la sangre que corría por sus venas, pero ahora que se daba cuenta de lo desdichada que era sabía que, en el caso de que lo hubiera tenido, habría sido otro despropósito, como lo era Sirius. Pero todavía tenía a Narcisa, su hija favorita, fiel calco de cómo ella era, la única que entendía la importancia de todo aquello que había intentado transmitir a sus hijas. Narcisa, la perfecta…

Sin embargo, la pequeña princesita estaba triste. Una debilidad que Elladora no había advertido, ya que la niña prefería esconderse en sus sueños donde todo era de color de rosa y podía escapar de la responsabilidad que se cernía sobre ella. Sentía que no podía decepcionar a su madre. Entendía cómo se sentía Elladora, pues ella misma era incapaz de reprimir una mirada defraudada cuando veía a Andrómeda, o esconder la resignación cuando se encontraba a Bellatrix, intentando hacerle saber que ella no había elegido estar en esa posición de rivalidad.

Era como el caballo suplente que trata de competir con el caballo estrella, resentido de una pata. Sabe que tiene posibilidades, siente que tiene la obligación de alegrarse si gana la carrera aún sabiendo que todos preferirían que ganara el favorito. Realmente preferiría no competir, sino quedarse en las cuadras con otro caballo suplente, ambos sabiendo que de un momento a otro les tocará entrar en acción.

No había tenido el valor de decírselo a Regulus, aunque sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Y por ese motivo, las visitas a Grimmauld Place durante el verano se vieron reducidas a tan sólo un par de situaciones puntuales.

Bellatrix había puesto sus esperanzas en la amistad que unía a su hermana pequeña y su primo. Se vio un poco desilusionada por ese extraño distanciamiento, ya que había pensado que alguna de sus visitas a Regulus podría haberle servido de coartada para acercarse a Sirius. No había podido dejar de pensar en él, no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza la idea de verse comprometidos, y era consciente que a la hora de intentar algún acercamiento era mejor hacerlo en terreno neutral, como Grimmauld Place, y no en Hogwarts donde las barreras entre ellos los distanciaban enormemente.

No había podido ser, así que sólo le quedaba intentarlo en Hogwarts, y la verdad era que deseaba más que nunca volver al colegio. Su casa se había convertido en un infierno que la mataba de aburrimiento. Estaba hastiada de su habitación y lo único que la mantenía con un poco de ilusión era la llegada diaria de alguna lechuza.

Sus amigos no se habían olvidado de ella, sus cartas la entretenían y la hacían reír de vez en cuando, aunque las más esperadas, sin duda, eran las de Rodolphus. Entre todas las tonterías que sus compañeros le contaban en sus cartas, las cartas de Rodolphus la hacían sentir útil y valorada. El muchacho había intentado tener una reunión con ella en un par de ocasiones, pero la negativa de Elladora la había obligado a rechazar la propuesta. Después de que Gladys Malfoy la acusara sutilmente de contactar a sus espaldas con los Lestrange, Elladora no creyó oportuno que su hija se relacionara con el joven cuando aún estaba en el aire el compromiso con el heredero Malfoy. De este modo, Bellatrix esperaba las lechuzas de Rodolphus con curiosidad, deseando que le contara aquello que quería decirle en persona. Estaba claro que Rodolphus era lo bastante listo como para no contar por carta cosas comprometidas, pues aunque la familia Black estuviera de acuerdo con la postura de Voldemort acerca de la sangre, Bellatrix era consciente de que gran parte del mundo mágico estaba en contra de esa opinión.

Las cartas de Rodolphus eran frías, como él, pero a menudo venían acompañadas de interesantes libros que Bellatrix devoraba en las largas tardes de verano y eso alimentaba la ilusión de la muchacha de cara al futuro. Rodolphus parecía confiar en ella o al menos parecía valorar su interés y su esfuerzo. Todo lo contrario que Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix también recibía alguna que otra carta de Lucius, que al final acababa abriendo sólo por mera curiosidad y por no verlas acumuladas en un rincón de su escritorio. Eran todas iguales, puro protocolo igual que si fueran destinadas al Ministerio en vez de a ella. No había ninguna duda de cómo era Lucius, y lo confirmó el día en que visitó su casa junto con su madre. Y por muchas cartas que le escribiera, Bellatrix sabía que no le importaría terminar casándose con Narcisa.

Por fin llegó la tan esperada vuelta a Hogwarts. Esperando la salida del tren, Bellatrix miraba con desdén la patética escena. Por un lado, su madre y su tía despedían a Narcisa y Regulus como si jamás fueran a volver a verles. Y por otro lado, Sirius, visiblemente malhumorado, murmuraba algo con Andrómeda, ambos deseando desaparecer de allí cuanto antes. Bellatrix se metió en el tren sabiendo que en ninguno de los dos grupos la iban a echar de menos. Sonrió cuando, al comenzar la marcha del tren, Narcisa y Regulus aparecieron en su vagón. Al menos habían ido a buscarla a ella y no a Sirius o Andrómeda.

- ¿Éste también es tu primo?- preguntó Rabastan con ironía.- ¿Un nuevo Gryffindor?

Bellatrix miró de reojo a Rabastan, a punto de regañarle, pero Regulus se le adelantó.

- No me compares con Sirius. Yo nunca seré como él.- dijo el niño bastante molesto.

Bellatrix sonrió satisfecha. Aunque Rabastan y el resto de sus amigos encontraran muy gracioso el comentario y el ceño fruncido de Regulus, Bellatrix comprendió que atraer a su lado a Narcisa y Regulus iba a ser una tarea bastante fácil. Y cuando antes empezara, antes acabaría.

- Bien, os voy a presentar a vuestros futuros compañeros.- dijo Bellatrix, abriéndoles el camino en su grupo.

Al final de la noche, Regulus y Narcisa hablaban animadamente con el resto de alumnos de primer curso de Slytherin en la sala común. Los dos niños se sentían muy felices. Regulus por haber ido a Slytherin, pues hasta el último momento había estado temiendo que el sombrero seleccionador cometiera un error como hizo con Sirius. Durante casi dos años había tenido que soportar los lamentos de su madre, las largas conversaciones a las que le sometía diciéndole que era su responsabilidad el compensar la decepción que habían sufrido por su hermano mayor. Pero al final, sus súplicas habían sido escuchadas. Estaba en Slytherin, como él y toda su familia deseaba, estaba con Narcisa y Bellatrix le había presentado a un montón de chicos sangre limpia. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Aunque había algo que le preocupaba, algo que nunca se atrevería a contar a nadie. El sombrero seleccionador había dudado, le había dicho que era muy valiente y que tal vez su sitio estuviera en Gryffindor. En el momento de oírlo, se había puesto pálido temiendo lo peor, pero al final todo había salido como esperaba.

Regulus se encontraba sumido en aquel pensamiento. No sabía por qué diablos había dicho aquello el sombrero. Él no se consideraba nada valiente… En ese momento, Narcisa se agarró a su brazo y le sonrió, y aparcó por un momento ese pensamiento. Narcisa sonreía a su primo, al que veía un poco preocupado. No lo culpaba, era normal que se sintiera preocupado pues ella sabía muy bien las esperanzas que su tía había puesto en él. Le sonrió para hacerle ver que ella estaba a su lado, pero ella también estaba preocupada. Su madre también tenía puestas en ella muchas esperanzas.

- Regulus… yo…- murmuró Narcisa, apretando con fuerza el brazo de Regulus.

- ¿Si?- preguntó el chico.

- Nada…- Narcisa volvió a sonreírle y miró al suelo.- Creo que estoy cansada, voy a irme a dormir.

Narcisa pensó que no era el mejor momento para comentarle a Regulus el tema de Lucius Malfoy. Quizás fuera mejor idea hacerlo cuando se hubiera habituado a su nueva vida en Hogwarts.

El lugar frente a la chimenea estaba ocupado por los alumnos mayores. Bellatrix y su grupo estaban cerca, pero apartados de la chimenea, y de soslayo observó a Wilkes levantarse y dirigirse a un rincón donde Andrómeda jugaba una partida de ajedrez con una chica de su curso. Wilkes iba a sexto, era amigo de Rodolphus y hermano de Jarvis, un chico de su clase y de su grupo. Andrómeda se levantó y acompañó a su nuevo prometido a uno de los sillones, donde empezaron a hablar de forma amigable. Bellatrix entornó los ojos, pensando que no era capaz de entender la actitud de Andrómeda. Su hermana era rara, como también era raro que conversara con Wilkes como si nada, como si estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con aquel compromiso y la hiciera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- No te preocupes, Wilkes es un buen muchacho.

Bellatrix alzó la vista y se encontró a Rodolphus detrás de ella. Estaba claro que él también se había enterado del compromiso de su hermana.

- Ya, pero mi hermana no.- dijo Bellatrix mirando a la pareja con desconfianza.

- Supongo que te refieres a Andrómeda.- dijo Rodolphus señalando con la cabeza a Narcisa.

- Sí, me refiero a ella. Narcisa sí es de fiar.

- Bien, porque ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- dijo Rodolphus mirando a los dos pequeños Black.

- Lo sé.- asintió Bellatrix, quedándose pensativa.- Lestrange¿qué era eso que…?

Bellatrix no acabó la frase, Rodolphus ya se había ido y ni siquiera había llegado a oírla.

No le hizo falta esperar mucho tiempo para descubrir lo que ocultaba Rodolphus. Apenas lo veía, pues el joven estaba muy ocupado tanto en Hogwarts como durante sus frecuentes ausencias. Lo que mantenía despierto el interés de Bellatrix día a día era la llegada diaria del correo, que a menudo suscitaba reacciones de temor. Se había convertido en algo habitual que El Profeta se encabezara con alguna truculenta noticia de desapariciones o asesinatos, algunas de ellas tan extrañas como que algún hombre había asesinado a toda su familia en un arrebato de locura, otras simplemente declaraciones de miembros respetables del Ministerio que aseguraban haber sido extorsionados. A diferencia de cualquier chica de su edad, más interesadas en las noticias de Corazón de Bruja, Bellatrix leía con interés el periódico y luego levantaba la vista hacia el final de la mesa de Slytherin. Unos días, el lugar de Rodolphus estaba vacío y Bellatrix sonreía al saber que de algún modo estaría relacionado con lo que acababa de leer. En otras ocasiones encontraba la mirada del Slytherin, que le confirmaba la noticia con un breve asentimiento.

Ese día contemplaba con fascinación el titular del periódico, que con grandes letras negras que decían "El que no debe ser nombrado" aventuraba el comienzo de una época de terror que amenazó durante años a la comunidad mágica. A partir de entonces nadie se atrevería a llamar a Lord Voldemort por su nombre. Los oscuros sucesos que habían estado ocurriendo los últimos meses habían aumentado el miedo de la población hacia el poderoso líder hasta el punto de haber empezado a referirse a él con todo tipo de confusos apelativos.

Bellatrix releía el título una y otra vez, que incluso El Profeta lo llamara así era algo totalmente increíble. No había otra manifestación más clara de poder que el que la gente tema decir un nombre. Bellatrix se estremeció intentando decir el nombre de Voldemort en su mente. Sentía miedo, curiosidad, fascinación… por una persona a la que ni siquiera había visto. Se preguntaba cómo sería, qué sentiría cuando lo viera. Se preguntaba si Rodolphus le habría hablado de ella, si él sabría que existía…

Y ella tenía una misión, y tenía que llevarla a cabo. No sabía de quién había sido la idea de ponerla a ella tras sus primos y sus hermanas, pero sabía que si lo hacía bien le sería recompensado de algún modo. Tal vez incluso el hombre más poderoso del mundo mágico se fijara en aquella niña de apenas catorce años.

El momento perfecto eran las vacaciones de Navidad. Sabía que Sirius no se quedaría en Hogwarts, ya que al estar allí Regulus no podría inventarse ninguna excusa para pasar fuera de casa las vacaciones.

La cena de Navidad en Grimmauld Place discurría de forma extrañamente pacífica, habituados como estaban ya a las discusiones familiares que se producían cuando se encontraban las dos familias Black. Pero esta vez se veía que Amelia y Elladora estaban muy contentas de tener de nuevo con ellas a sus hijos pequeños. La conversación era básicamente un interrogatorio acerca de cómo llevaban los primeros meses en Hogwarts, qué hacían, qué clases les gustaba más y cosas triviales. Narcisa y Regulus respondían muy entusiasmados, algo a lo que tampoco estaban acostumbrados sus padres después del ejemplo de Sirius y Bellatrix, que más bien evitaban hablar.

Narcisa respondía de forma muy educada, tal y como su madre le había enseñado. Ahora que la oía hablar en familia, Bellatrix comprendía por qué sus amigos la miraban al principio con recelo diciendo que una niña remilgada como ella no encajaba en el grupo. Finalmente habían acabado aceptándola, sobre todo porque a Bellatrix le interesaba que lo hicieran puesto que Narcisa formaba parte de su misión.

Regulus también comentaba sus andadas en Hogwarts, muy orgulloso de ser el Slytherin que sus padres habían deseado. De vez en cuando miraba a Sirius de reojo, sintiéndose muy satisfecho. Ahora era él quien atraía todas las miradas y no había ninguna palabra de reproche, todo eran esperanzas e ilusiones volcadas en él.

Con semejante panorama era lógico que Sirius, Bellatrix y Andrómeda hubieran quedado en un segundo plano. Bellatrix había estado esperando algún comentario de su madre hacia su hermana mediana, pensando que tendría que regañarle por algo. Elladora había amenazado a su hija con preguntar a sus profesores sobre su comportamiento, y por lo que se veía, no habían contado nada a su madre que pudiera suponer alguna discusión. Bellatrix, que también había estado vigilándola, tampoco había visto nada raro. De hecho le sorprendía muchísimo no verla con Sirius, con sus antiguos amigos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff o cualquier tipo de mala compañía. De vez en cuando la veía hablar con normalidad con su prometido Wilkes. Y todo este conjunto de cosas, viniendo de Andrómeda, hacía que Bellatrix sospechara. Era muy extraño ese cambio de actitud tan repentino ya que dudaba mucho que Andrómeda hubiera cambiado por temor a su madre.

Enfrente, como siempre, tenía a Sirius, que no había abierto la boca en toda la noche salvo para engullir la comida. Bellatrix lo miraba de vez en cuando con disimulo, pensando que parecía que su primo se estuviera debatiendo en una lucha a muerte con el entrecot y necesitara devorarlo antes de que el trozo de carne lo devorara a él. Ni siquiera se esperó al postre. Sus padres tampoco tenían mucho empeño en que se quedara, esa noche el rey indiscutible en la mesa era Regulus, así que la ausencia de Sirius incluso les beneficiaba si tenían que hacer desagradables comparaciones entre los dos hermanos.

Sirius alegó que la comida le había sentado mal, cosa que después de lo visto no sería nada extraño, y Amelia simplemente dijo que no debería haber comido tan rápido, sin poner ninguna objeción a que se marchara a su habitación.

Bellatrix esperó. Sabía que tenía que esperar. Se tomó el postre tranquilamente, y después de un rato, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, pidió permiso para subirle un trozo a Sirius diciendo que era un delito que se quedara sin probar la deliciosa tarta de limón que Andrómeda había preparado con todo su esmero para la ocasión.

Nadie se opuso. Y Bellatrix salió del comedor con una sonrisa que chocó con la mirada desconfiada de Andrómeda.

Subió las escaleras y tocó con los nudillos en la puerta de la habitación de Sirius. Lo que se oyó desde el interior parecía más el gruñido de un animal rabioso que una voz humana.

- ¿QUÉ! Para vuestra información siento decir que no me he muerto todavía.- gruñó Sirius, muy molesto.

Bellatrix no contestó, y prefirió abrir la puerta despacio. Si Sirius hubiera sabido que era ella, habría sido capaz de atrancar la puerta con tal de que no entrase. Lo encontró tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada. En cuanto Sirius advirtió que alguien había entrado se volvió con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿TU?- preguntó sorprendido pero no por ello menos molesto.- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora?

- He venido a traerte un poco de tarta.- dijo Bellatrix intentando ser amable. Era consciente de que todo estaba quedando bastante artificial.

- No tengo hambre.- dijo recostándose de forma que le daba la espalda.

- Tienes que probarla, está muy buena.- respondió Bellatrix, tratando de mantener la calma.

Sirius se giró levemente para mirarla, y en sus ojos se notaba que desconfiaba.

- Pruébala tú primero, podría llevar veneno.- soltó mientras observaba la tarta. La verdad es que tenía una pinta estupenda.

- No sé por qué te empeñas en pensar que a alguien le gustaría verte muerto.- dijo Bellatrix, cogiendo un poco del pastel con el dedo.

Lo chupó lentamente, saboreándolo, llenándose a propósito los labios con el merengue que recubría la tarta y luego relamiéndose despacio. Después, sonrió. Sirius se había quedado mirando sin decir nada. Al menos había conseguido despertar en él interés por probar el pastel.

- Trae.- dijo, cogiendo el plato de las manos de Bellatrix y colocándolo en su regazo.

Sin moverse de su sitio, Bellatrix lo miraba mientras Sirius disfrutaba de la tarta, de vez en cuando incluso parecía haberse olvidado de que tenía espectadores pues cerraba los ojos y murmuraba con la boca llena algo que Bellatrix entendió como "esto está tremendo."

- La ha hecho Andrómeda.- comentó Bellatrix.

Sirius se limitó a apurar el plato sin dejar nada. No le sorprendía que la hubiera hecho Andrómeda, de hecho conocía bastante bien las habilidades culinarias de su prima. Le encantaban las galletas de chocolate que le mandaba por lechuza en vacaciones y que guardaba secretamente debajo de la cama. No pensaba contestar a Bellatrix. Intuía que aquello que parecía un comentario inocente era alguna estrategia para sacarle información sobre Andrómeda, y él jamás haría o diría algo que pudiera traer problemas a su prima.

- ¿Te ha mandado mi padre?- preguntó Sirius, devolviéndole el plato vacío, como queriendo decir que ya podía marcharse.

- No.- respondió Bellatrix, sin moverse.

Estaba claro que Sirius estaba extrañado de que hubiera sido ella quien le había subido la tarta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era Andrómeda quien la había hecho.

- ¿Cuántos sickles te han pagado?- dijo Sirius, tumbándose de nuevo y mirando al techo con aire distraído.

- ¡Nadie me ha pagado nada!- exclamó Bellatrix.

- Pues entonces nada de esto me encaja.

- Quería hablar contigo, nada más.

Sirius la miró con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Y tenías que hacerlo así, a traición? Te veo todos los días en clase y ni siquiera me miras.

- Tú tampoco me miras a mí.

Sirius bufó, cansado de la misma conversación de siempre.

- Estoy harto de discutir siempre lo mismo. Tú no me miras porque yo no te miro, yo no te miro porque tú no me miras, por favor, esto ya es ridículo.

- Y ahora vengo a hablar contigo y no quieres¿de quién es la culpa al final?

- Tuya, por supuesto.

Esta vez fue Bellatrix la que bufó. Dejó el plato en el suelo y se sentó al borde de la cama. Sirius se puso un poco tenso, incómodo. Podría haberle dicho que se levantara inmediatamente, pero la verdad era que tenía cierta curiosidad por ver qué era lo que había llevado a Bellatrix a ir a hablar con él.

- ¿No podemos hablar como personas normales?- dijo Bellatrix, intentando demostrar que no había subido allí para discutir.

- Tú no eres una persona normal.

- No sé si tomarlo como un insulto o un halago.- dijo Bellatrix.

Sirius se encogió de hombros con un gesto de indiferencia. Bellatrix se tumbó en la cama junto a él, exhalando un largo suspiro de resignación. Él no se movió y continuó mirando al techo, Bellatrix en cambio, se quedó mirando al frente donde estaba la ventana de la habitación, tenía las contraventanas abiertas.

Ahora comprendía por qué la cama de Sirius estaba desplazada a uno de los lados de la habitación, pegada a una de las paredes. Desde allí, con la ventana justo enfrente, se podía ver la calle, y podía imaginar las largas horas que Sirius habría pasado allí mirando el ruinoso edificio que había al otro lado, la acera iluminada por una farola, el pequeño trozo de cielo que se escapaba sobre la copa de los árboles. Desde allí, Sirius observaba la libertad.

- La vista que hay desde mi cuarto es más bonita.- comentó Bellatrix, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

No era la primera vez que se encontraban en esa posición. Cientos de veces Sirius y Bellatrix se habían tumbado en la alfombra de Bellatrix a mirar el bosque, separado de la casa por una extensión de prado verde y aterciopelado, a mirar las estrellas y pelearse rodando por el suelo porque ambos querían que la estrella que más brillaba fuera la que llevaba su nombre.

- Ya lo sé.- dijo Sirius.- Pero desde tu cuarto hay algo que no se ve.

Sirius giró la cara y se encontró con la de Bellatrix. Por primera vez en toda la noche, Sirius sonrió y ella le correspondió de la misma forma.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, curiosa.

- Estabas equivocada.- asintió Sirius, con gesto travieso.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- dijo Bellatrix, haciéndose la ofendida y dándole un codazo a Sirius.- ¡Yo nunca me equivoco!

Sirius le devolvió el codazo, riendo.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la estrella que se veía encima de las caballerizas?- preguntó Sirius.

- Claro que me acuerdo. Era la que más brillaba, mi estrella, la estrella de Bellatrix.- respondió Bellatrix.

- No lo era.

- ¡Sí lo era!

- He sacado Extraordinario en Astronomía, así que no me repliques.- regañó Sirius, pero de broma.

- El día que vimos eso no viniste a clase. Es más, recuerdo que la profesora se lo dijo a McGonagall y te castigó una semana.- dijo Bellatrix.

No se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que vio que Sirius se quedaba callado. Ella sólo lo había dicho con la intención de no darle la razón a Sirius en aquella discusión que habían llevado casi a diario de pequeños. Pero lo había dicho, y Sirius se había quedado callado al darse cuenta de que no le era tan indiferente como ella pretendía aparentar. De aquella clase y aquel castigo hacía casi un año…

- Ahora me dirás que aquella estrella es la de Sirius¿no?- comentó Bellatrix. No quería que acabara la conversación. Hacía tanto tiempo… Echaba mucho de menos a Sirius…

- Pues sí. Aquella era MI estrella. La que más brillaba.- dijo Sirius.

- ¡Ja! La tuya era aquella chiquitita que apenas se veía.- replicó Bellatrix.

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?- amenazó Sirius.

- No hace falta.- dijo Bellatrix.

Dispuesto a demostrárselo a su prima, pasó una pierna por encima de ella para salir de la cama e ir a coger sus apuntes de Astronomía, pero Bellatrix lo retuvo. Lo agarró de la muñeca, impidiéndoselo. No quería que se marchara. Lo tenía allí, y temía que si se alejaba no volviera. Al cogerlo de la muñeca, el impulso de Sirius hizo que perdiera el equilibrio levemente, teniendo que apoyarse en lo primero que pudo para no caer encima de ella.

La postura era de lo más embarazosa. Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, inclinado de forma los mechones de su pelo oscuro rozaban las mejillas de Bellatrix, y una mano inocente posada sobre uno de sus pechos.

Bellatrix abrió mucho los ojos viendo a Sirius, a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella, ponerse del color del estandarte de Gryffindor. En seguida desvió su mirada hacia la mano de Sirius, quien inmediatamente la retiró. Podría haberle lanzado una maldición, pero lo cierto era que no quería estropearlo todo, y siendo sincera, tampoco le había resultado desagradable. A su imaginación volvió aquella ilusión en que Sirius la besaba y todo parecía desvanecerse a su alrededor, que Sirius se inclinaba más sobre ella y rozaba sus labios.

- Lo siento. Ha sido sin querer.- se disculpó Sirius, temiendo que Bellatrix montara algún escándalo. Cosa que viniendo de ella, no le extrañaba nada.

- Lo sé, no pasa nada.- dijo Bellatrix.- No es como cuando jugábamos a las tinieblas en el sótano de mi casa.

Sirius se puso aún más rojo, pero viendo que Bellatrix sonreía, él también sonrió, aunque un poco avergonzado de que Bellatrix siempre hubiera sido consciente de su estrategia. En aquella época alguna que otra vez sí que lo había hecho a propósito, sólo que entonces no había nada que tocar. Y ahora sí.

Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo porque Bellatrix le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa.

- Sirius…

Y para colmo susurraba su nombre en aquella escena totalmente surrealista. ¿Qué quería?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, impaciente.

Deseaba que todo se quedara así para siempre. Que el tiempo pareciera haberse parado borrando todos los reproches y todo el distanciamiento. La echaba mucho de menos, pero jamás se lo diría. Bellatrix era muy desconcertante y la prueba de ello la tenía allí mismo. Después de casi negarle la palabra durante dos años, ahora parecía comportarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y Sirius, aunque alegrado por el cambio de actitud, sabía que no podía olvidarse del daño que le había hecho porque en cuanto se despistara, volvería a golpearle con más fuerza.

- Tienes tarta en la barbilla.- dijo Bellatrix, rozándole el labio inferior antes de retirar con el dedo la tarta y llevárselo a la boca.

Sirius respiró profundamente, aliviado de que sólo hubiera sido eso lo que Bellatrix tenía que decirle. Decidió volver a tumbarse a su lado, ya que estar sentado encima de ella le hacía sentir incómodo. Bellatrix volvía a mirar las estrellas.

- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando Narcisa lloraba porque ella también quería tener nombre de estrella?- rió Bellatrix recordando la escena.

- Muy típico de ella.- apoyó Sirius.- Y luego intentaba convencernos de que las flores eran más bonitas que las estrellas. Regulus era el único que le daba la razón para que dejara de llorar.

- Y Andrómeda se reía de ella diciendo que Narcisa era un nombre horrible.

- Tú y yo también nos reíamos.

- Y por eso se empeñó en que la llamáramos Cissy en lugar de Narcisa. Mi madre tuvo que castigarla varias veces hasta que ya la dejó por imposible y aceptó que la llamásemos Cissy.- comentó Bellatrix.

A ambos les estaba resultando agradable recordar viejas anécdotas. Bellatrix observó la calle oscura a través de la ventana y recordó cuando una vez bajó a avisar a Sirius de que sus padres le estaban buscando. Aquel día en que Sirius se peleó con sus amigos por ella. Sabía bien que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces y que sería difícil que Sirius volviera a anteponerla a ella frente a sus amigos. De hecho, recordaba muy bien que Sirius le dijo aquel día que no iba a cambiar y que buscara a otro a quien manipular. Sin embargo, según se estaban sucediendo las cosas esa noche, Bellatrix había comprobado que todavía se podía hacer algo por él. La misma Andrómeda había confesado que Sirius la echaba de menos.

Pensando en lo que Sirius le había comentado al principio de la conversación, Bellatrix se preguntó qué sería aquello que se podía ver desde la ventana de la habitación. Quizás fuera algún hallazgo interesante oculto en el viejo edificio medio derruido, o tal vez fuera algún absurdo objeto muggle…

- ¿Qué es lo que se ve desde aquí y no desde mi habitación?- preguntó Bellatrix, recostándose de lado y apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

- Ah, sí.- dijo Sirius, sabiendo que al final no había contado lo que quería contar.- Mira hacia allí.

Bellatrix se aproximó a él, juntando casi su mejilla contra la de Sirius para poder ver en la dirección en que le señalaba. Siguiendo la línea que dibujaba su mano, pudo ver una estrella que brillaba por encima de las demás.

- Esa es tu estrella.- afirmó Sirius.

El corazón de Bellatrix comenzó a acelerarse, y se apartó bruscamente de él para que no lo notara. Quizás Sirius no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había cometido el mismo error que ella había cometido minutos atrás.

No se equivocaba. Según lo que había visto en la clase de Astronomía, sin duda aquella era la estrella de Bellatrix. Desde que eran pequeños, a Bellatrix nunca se le había ocurrido volver a buscar las estrellas, y se había sorprendido de que Sirius se hubiera molestado en buscar la suya en el pequeño trozo de cielo que se veía desde su habitación.

- Brilla mucho, seguro que más que la tuya.- dijo Bellatrix, intentando volver a su estado anterior para que Sirius no notara que se había puesto nerviosa.

- No, la mía brilla más.- protestó Sirius.

- No, la mía brilla más que la tuya. Y cuando esta noche vuelva a mi casa lo confirmaré.- dijo Bellatrix.

Sin saber cómo se vieron envueltos en un forcejeo, discutiendo entre risas cual de las dos estrellas brillaba más.

- ¡He dicho que la mía!

- ¿Es que siempre tienes que llevar la razón?

- ¡Es que la llevo!

- Mi estrella es más importante que la tuya, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

- ¡Mentira! La tuya al lado de la mía es diminuta y casi ni se ve.

- ¿Subimos al desván¿eh?- propuso Sirius, riendo.- Desde allí se ven las dos. ¿Cuánto te apuestas?

Bellatrix no tuvo tiempo de aceptar la invitación. Se estaba riendo porque en el forcejeo el pelo de Sirius le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la nariz y le estaban dando ganas de estornudar.

- ¡Que me haces cosquillas¡PARA!

En ese momento, ambos muchachos se quedaron callados. No habían oído que alguien había llamado a la puerta y ahora volvían la vista para encontrar la mirada decepcionada de Andrómeda.

- Siento interrumpir.- dijo Andrómeda con voz seca.

La mediana de las Black no sabía a quién prestar atención, si a la expresión culpable de Sirius o a la sonrisa de triunfo de Bellatrix. Desde el principio le había parecido muy sospechosa la actuación de Bellatrix en la cena y había decidido subir a ver qué estaba pasando, aunque más bien se esperaba algún tipo de discusión a gritos en lugar de dos jóvenes revolcándose en la cama y riendo a carcajadas.

- No interrumpes nada, Meda, no te preocupes.- dijo Sirius, recuperando la compostura y sentándose al borde de la cama.

Bellatrix lo miró de reojo y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo que no interrumpía nada? Lo había interrumpido todo. A saber cuándo se presentaría otra ocasión como esa.

En realidad Sirius también hubiera preferido que nadie los interrumpiera. Se lo estaba pasando bien, algo que no solía ocurrirle cuando estaba en Grimmauld Place, además por primera vez en mucho tiempo había estado con Bellatrix sin tener que discutir por temas de familia o amistades.

- Bellatrix ya se iba.- dijo Sirius.

Bellatrix ahogó una exclamación, ofendida de que Sirius la estuviera echando de allí tan descaradamente.

- Sí, ya me iba.- dijo Bellatrix, alisándose la túnica antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo retumbar los cristales.

Quien esbozaba ahora una sonrisa de triunfo era Andrómeda. Al final Sirius había actuado con sentido común y había equilibrado la balanza a su favor. Tenía que confesar que se había sentido un poco traicionada al ver que Sirius se comportaba con Bellatrix como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al final se veía que su primo había valorado lo que significaba su amistad y su apoyo en los duros momentos que pasaba a causa de su familia. Para ella Sirius significaba mucho, y le dolería que ella no significara lo mismo para él. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su comprensión y echaba mucho de menos no poder hablar con él más a menudo sobre sus problemas. Desde que había empezado el curso tan sólo se veían a escondidas de vez en cuando gracias a una fabulosa capa invisible que James Potter le prestaba, y era gracias a esto por lo que ni Bellatrix ni nadie de su familia sabía que aún seguía manteniendo el contacto con Sirius. Tampoco le estaba siendo fácil aparentar que la compañía de Wilkes le resultaba agradable, pero por suerte sus amigos entendían el problema que supondría para la muchacha si alguien la viera relacionándose con ellos. Ellos, entre los que se encontraba su mejor amigo Ted, siempre la recibían con los brazos abiertos aunque fuera a escondidas como si fueran delincuentes.

Bellatrix regresó al salón de muy mal humor, y este mal humor se incrementó al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. La reunión se conformaba ahora de dos grupos, uno donde su madre y sus tíos conversaban a la lumbre de la chimenea tomando una copa, y que sin duda hablaban de temas que supuestamente a ella no le interesaban, y el otro era Regulus sentado en un sofá que acariciaba el pelo de Narcisa, cuya cabeza tenía apoyada en el regazo.

Era en momentos como este cuando Bellatrix echaba de menos la compañía de Rodolphus Lestrange. Y sabiendo que nadie la echaría en falta, incluso aseguraría que nadie la había visto entrar, decidió hacer una visita a la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Al menos así sacaría algo de provecho, pues el encuentro con Sirius le había dejado mal sabor de boca. El mundo era perfecto cuando ellos estaban solos, pero solamente cuando estaban solos…

Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts nada había cambiado. Tres meses después de las vacaciones de Navidad, el único cambio que Bellatrix había apreciado era que Sirius de vez en cuando la miraba, y como mucho le sonreía, pero sólo cuando no estaba rodeado de sus amigos. Aquella actitud le crispaba los nervios, pero la noche en que Andrómeda les había interrumpido había quedado bastante claro que mientras hubiera otras personas presentes no había nada que hacer. Sabía que si lograba encontrarlo solo no se negaría a hablar con ella, pero encontrar a Sirius solo en Hogwarts era una tarea prácticamente imposible, siempre iba acompañado de alguno de su indeseable grupito. En cualquier otra circunstancia quizás hubiera desistido hacía tiempo, odiaba tener que estar vigilándolo para encontrar un segundo en el que poder abordarle. Pero aunque lo odiara, era lo que debía hacer.

Por lo pronto, Regulus y Narcisa iban por el buen camino, aunque fuera evidente que el interés del chico era mucho mayor que el de su hermana, a quien se le notaba a leguas que preferiría estar cotilleando con las demás niñas de su edad en lugar de oír hablar de qué tipo de maldición utilizar contra un muggle. Narcisa lo hacía sólo por estar con Regulus y por no enemistarse con Bellatrix. Por otro lado, Andrómeda tampoco le preocupaba demasiado en ese momento. Se iba a casar con Wilkes y con eso estaba ya casi todo hecho ya que Wilkes era amigo de Rodolphus y Lucius. Seguramente el chico ya se encargaría de ir engatusándola poco a poco. Así que ahora tenía toda su atención puesta en Sirius.

Esa mañana de marzo por fin había dejado de llover. Lucía un sol espléndido y Bellatrix había oído que los equipos de quidditch de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw aprovecharían el día para entrenar debido a que las lluvias de las semanas anteriores se lo habían impedido y el partido entre las dos casas estaba muy próximo. Era un buen momento para buscar a Sirius. Potter estaría en el entrenamiento, acababa de ver a Pettigrew seguir a la profesora McGonagall a su despacho, y Snape le había dicho que se había encontrado con Lupin y Evans paseando por los terrenos del castillo. Aunque al principio la presencia de la pelirroja le hubiera parecido una amenaza, ya había descartado por completo la sospecha de que Sirius tuviera algún interés en ella. Según los cotilleos del colegio y los hechos que había visto con sus propios ojos, era Potter quien estaba interesado en Evans, a lo que la muchacha había reaccionado retirándole la palabra tanto a él como a Sirius para que la dejaran en paz.

Así que, asociando conceptos, Sirius debía estar solo en alguna parte del colegio, y en el caso de que estuviera acompañado por otra persona, sería tan fácil deshacerse de ella como lo era lanzarle una mirada amenazadora.

Bellatrix decidió empezar la búsqueda por la biblioteca, puesto que además tenía que devolver algunos libros y quería sacar otros. De camino, cruzaba los dedos pidiendo que Sirius no estuviera en la torre de Gryffindor.

- ¡Bellatrix¡Bellatrix!

De repente oyó una voz reclamándola desde el final del pasillo. Se volvió y se encontró a una niña de primero de Slytherin, compañera de cuarto de Narcisa, que corría hacia ella jadeando.

- ¿Qué pasa, Emily?- preguntó, alarmada.

- Es tu hermana, llevo un rato buscándote.- dijo la niña cogiendo del brazo a Bellatrix y arrastrándola con ella de vuelta.

Bellatrix la siguió sin oponerse, olvidándose de todo por un momento, muy preocupada por si le hubiera pasado algo a Narcisa. Según intuía, volvían a la sala común de Slytherin.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermana?- preguntó.

- No lo sabemos, lleva desde esta mañana encerrada en el baño, lo único que ha dicho es que fuéramos a buscarte.

- ¡Inútiles!- exclamó Bellatrix, imaginándose a su hermana cayéndose en la bañera y rompiéndose una pierna.- ¿Por qué no habéis derribado la puerta?

- No podíamos.

- ¿Para qué están las varitas¿Es que ya no os enseñan en primero el _Alohomora_?

Discutir era una pérdida de tiempo, así que corrieron para llegar cuanto antes. Bellatrix cruzó como un rayo la sala común y entró en la habitación abriendo la puerta bruscamente. Se paró frente a la puerta del baño, y el resto de las compañeras de su hermana la observaban desde un rincón. Bellatrix oía sollozar a Narcisa, sacó la varita y apuntó a la puerta.

- Cissy, soy yo, Bellatrix.- dijo.

No hizo falta recurrir a la magia. Con timidez, Narcisa entreabrió la puerta, dejando entrar a su hermana mayor y seguidamente se sentó en el suelo, apoyó la frente en sus rodillas dobladas y rodeadas por sus brazos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado¿Te has hecho daño?- dijo Bellatrix, arrodillándose frente a ella y haciendo que alzara la cabeza.

- No quiero salir de aquí nunca más.- dijo Narcisa, llorando.

- ¿Pero qué dices?

- ¿Cómo voy a decírselo a Regulus?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Bellatrix, desconcertada.- Explícate, por favor.

- Bella yo… lo siento de verdad, sabes bien que yo no quería hacerte esto… fue madre, ella es la que tiene la culpa.- dijo Narcisa, abrazándose a su hermana, buscando el consuelo en la curva entre su cuello y su hombro.

Bellatrix enseguida entendió lo que le pasaba a su hermana. Pero había algo que no encajaba.

- Pero tú… todavía no tienes doce años…- murmuró, acariciando el pelo de su hermana.

Narcisa se separó de ella y la miró con una débil sonrisa y ojos lacrimosos.

- Oh, dios mío, lo siento.- dijo Bellatrix tapándose la boca avergonzada.- Feliz cumpleaños, Cissy.

Había estado tan obsesionada con buscar a Sirius que se le había pasado por completo que ese día era el decimosegundo cumpleaños de Narcisa. Por suerte, le había comprado el regalo en la última salida a Hogsmeade.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Bueno, supongo que debo darte la enhorabuena.- dijo Bellatrix.

Y Narcisa volvió a abrazarse a ella y a llorar desconsoladamente. Era inútil que dijera nada hasta que se calmase un poco, pero por lo que había dicho Narcisa antes, creía adivinar que la niña se sentía culpable.

- Yo no quería… Este lugar te correspondía a ti…- murmuraba entre lágrimas.

- No te preocupes por mí, si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco quería.- dijo Bellatrix.

- ¿No?- preguntó Narcisa, alzando levemente los ojos.

- No. Además, seguro que serás mejor madre y mejor esposa que yo.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro, es lo que siempre has deseado. Y no me puedes negar que Lucius Malfoy te atraía.

- Es guapo.- dijo Narcisa, sonriendo un poco.- Aunque habría preferido a Regulus.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que lo de Regulus no podía ser. Te gusta Regulus porque no has conocido a nadie más durante años, quien sabe si te seguiría gustando cuando pasara el tiempo y conocieras a otra gente. Seguramente descubrirías que no es tan perfecto como pensabas.- comentó Bellatrix.

- Pero cuando le diga lo de Lucius… no volverá a hablarme nunca más. No lo soportaré.

- Se soporta. Te lo digo yo.- dijo Bellatrix, comprendiendo lo que pasaría entre Narcisa y Regulus. De ser todo a no ser nada, como ella y Sirius.

Bellatrix convenció a Narcisa para que saliera del baño y la acompañó a la lechucería para mandarle la carta a su madre. Viendo partir la lechuza, Bellatrix realmente se empezó a preocupar por su estado de salud. Ella se encontraba bien, pero había algo en todo aquello que la hacía sospechar que Elladora llevaba razón cuando la llamó Black anómala.

Aquella noche, la sala común de Slytherin estalló en llamas. Bellatrix prefirió mantenerse al margen a pesar de que Regulus hubiera hecho explotar el regalo que tenía para Narcisa, prendiendo fuego a unas cortinas. Por suerte no hubo muchos gritos, ya que Narcisa y Regulus desaparecieron en seguida en sus respectivas habitaciones. La primera, llorando, el segundo, destrozando todo lo que tenía a su paso. Probablemente ese día sería recordado por Narcisa como el peor cumpleaños de su vida.

Bellatrix estaba sentada entre sus compañeros. Era inevitable que comentaran la escena que acababan de ver, pero ella no quería entrometerse ni dar ninguna opinión. Más bien estaba pensando en otras cosas, mirando el fuego de la chimenea.

Sin que ella lo viera, Rodolphus Lestrange se había colocado detrás del sillón y se inclinó para hablarle al oído, haciendo que Bellatrix se sobresaltara un poco sin esperarlo.

- Por lo que veo, Lucius Malfoy ya tiene a su tan deseada prometida Black.- dijo Rodolphus.

- Sí, ya estará contento. Podrá morir feliz.- dijo Bellatrix, volviendo a mirar a la chimenea como si fuera el horizonte de un hermoso atardecer.

Los acontecimientos se habían sucedido de forma que la beneficiaban enormemente. Lucius, la mayor amenaza, ya estaba fuera de su camino. El retraso de su desarrollo con respecto a sus hermanas, también la beneficiaba. Sabía que por culpa del retrato que tenía su madre no se lo podría ocultar, pero quizás tuviera suerte y se retrasara un año más. En junio del año siguiente empezarían a buscarle prometida a Sirius. Ahora sí que se estaba embarcando en una carrera contrarreloj, pero mientras tanto, quizás pudiera hacer algo para encaminar el interés de su madre y su tía hacia un compromiso entre Blacks.

No se paró a analizar la frase de Rodolphus, la ironía que escondía y el tono seductor de su voz que desvelaban más intenciones que la de comentar una anécdota. Bellatrix observaba su horizonte. Un horizonte en el que sólo se dibujaba un nombre: Sirius.

**¿Qué tal? Jejejeje, a mi me ha encantado la escena de Sirius y Bellatrix, no sé, me parece muy tierna e inocente después de todo pero con un poquito de tensión jijiji. Me ha gustado esa escena porque ahí se ve que toda la culpa del distanciamiento entre ellos la tiene Bellatrix, por ser tan cabezona. Ella fue quien dejó de hablar a Sirius por ser un Gryffindor, y en esa escena, con poco que se mostrara tal y como era antes, Sirius ha vuelto a abrirse a ella porque en el fondo también la echa de menos. Pero claro, hace bien en no fiarse demasiado después de todo lo que ha ocurrido.**

**Ahora Andrómeda XDDD. No es ningún secreto que me gusta más Bellatrix y Narcisa que Andrómeda, pero en este fic me está gustando bastante. El hecho de que sea Slytherin me trastocó lo esquemas que tenía sobre ese personaje, pero estoy intentando hacer una Andrómeda que, sin dejar de ser buena, tenga algo que la defina como una Slytherin. Ella no es tan valiente como Sirius pero sí es más astuta que él, por eso en este capítulo se ve cómo se las apaña para que su familia crea que ha dejado la "mala vida", a ojos de todos ya no se junta con sus antiguos amigos y parece aceptar bien su nuevo compromiso, pero la verdadera Andrómeda continúa con todo tal y como antes, aunque sea a escondidas. Ya veréis lo que tengo pensado para ella jijijiji.**

**Y luego Narcisa XD, la verdad es que adoro a Narcisa. Hasta el momento ha sido una niña bastante buena e inocente, pero ya veremos qué ocurre ahora que va a estar comprometida con Lucius. Me dio mucha pena destrozar la "pareja" Regulus/Narcisa, pero ya veremos qué se puede hacer jijiji, seguro que vosotras, igual que yo, queríais que se liaran ¿verdad? XDDDDDD**

**Uy y también está por ahí Rody XDDDD, que aparece y desaparece XDDD. Bueno, bueno, también tengo algo para él jijiji, además, al final del cap yo creo que está muy claro que tiene interés en Bellatrix. No es un interés físico ni atracción sexual (al menos por ahora XDDDD) pero le interesa mucho conseguirla, y ya podréis imaginar por qué ;-D**

**Ah, Lucius volverá, no nos vamos a librar de él tan fácilmente XDD.**

**Ahora a ver si me da tiempo a responder todos los reviews, de hecho tengo pendientes todavía los del capítulo 11 ¬¬. Así que nada, que muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo 12 a: Lily Dark Black, Joanne Distte, Amsp14, angelica malrry, luna mondragon, Sammy Bella, Danybel y Pauhla.**

**Y ¡espero vuestros comentarios! Que me hacen muy feliz. Me gusta mucho que me comentéis qué os va pareciendo la historia jejeje.**

**¡Besitos y hasta pronto!**

**Ak**


End file.
